you're not my style
by 94linesplusme
Summary: kisah bodoh dan klasik seorang oh sehun yang ingin dekat dengan pujuan hati kai. tapi dia terlalu pemalu untuk itu. kai sehun, yaoi, kaihun, hunkai, sekai, RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

You're not my style

Kisah klasik tentang seorang oh sehun yang mengagumi dan menyukai kai. Sehun sangat ingin bisa dekat denagn teman sekelasnya itu, tapi ia anak yang pemalu.

cast : oh sehun, kai, others  
rating : T

disclaimer: i just own the plot

"You're not my style" kata-kata populer itu lah yang selalu di ucapkan sehun setiap kali kai menggodanya. Seperti pagi ini, saat kai menggodanya dengan mengatakan 'hari yang indah harus dimulai dengan senyuman. Sehingga kau juga akan semakin indah' lalu berlalu ke tempat duduk nya. Jika ditanya apakah sehun bercanda atau serius dengan ucapannya, mungkin ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Mungkin bercanda, karena ia tahu persis kai sedang bercanda. Jadi sehun akan membalas dengan bercanda juga. Atau serius? Yang benar saja kai si tampan yang berkulit tan itu bukan sytle nya? Semua orang sekelas atau mungkin sesekolahan sudah mengakui bahwa kai benar-benar tampan meski dengan kulit yang orang bilang eksotis itu. Banyak yang tertarik padanya, dan itu fakta.

Jadi, mungkin sehun hanya akan menyalahkan sikap kai. Ia hobi sekali merayu dan menggombali orang. Tidak hanya murid perempuan dikelasnya, tapi juga murid pria yang manis seperti sehun salah satunya. Dan perlu diketahui sikap kai sukses membuat sehun melayang hingga tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi begitu sadar itu hanya gombalan-yang biasa- dilakukan kai, sehun jadi uring-uringan sendiri. Terkadang ia terlihat labil sendiri, awalnya senyum-senyum lalu tiba-tiba uring-uringan. Sebenar bukan salahnya juga, karena ia sedang memasuki tahap puber yang biasa di alami oleh setiap orang saat berada di SMA. Suka dan meyukai. Kalian semua pasti pernah mengalami, suka seseorang, di sukai seseorang. Itu wajar jika sudah memasuki masa SMA. Bukan kah menurut lagu, itu masa-masa paling indah? Walau orang bilang ini hanya cinta monyet. Tapi bagi sehun tidak. Menurutnya kai adalah cinta pertamanya. Bukan cinta monyet pertamanya. Ia sudah sering menyukai orang lain. Kris misalnya, si kapten basket sekolahnya. Atau xiumin si bintang klub sepakbola disekolahnya. Bahkan teman-temannya memanggil nya messi-umin. Atau si jenius Lay yang sudah menjadi langganan olimpiade matematika. Tapi itu semua hanya kekaguman biasa. Bukan suka, walau pun beda tipis sih.

"mungkin kau akan menjadi daftar orang pertama yang mengatai aku bukan style nya?" balas kai setelah menaruh ransel di bangkunya. Sehun hanya diam. Selalu diam. Kai lalu berjalan ke arah luna, si jago fisika.

"lun, aku boleh pinjam pr fisika mu" ucap kai manis. Mata sehun masih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik kai.

"kau selalu begitu jika ada maunya. Tidak usah sok imut begitu" ucap luna sambil sedikit tertawa.

"loh? Aku memang tidak imut tapi tampan" luna Cuma diam. Ia lalu memberi buku pr nya

"ini. Kkamjong, ingat jangan sampai rusak" kai mengagguk kepala nya berkali-kali. Bertingkah lucu yang mau tak mau membuat luna tersenyum.

"kkamjong? Apa itu panggilan sayang? Lalu kau mau ku apa? lun-lun?" sebenarnya kkamjong bukan panggilan sayang. Itu julukan kai yang entah sejak kapan melekat padanya. Teman-teman dekat atau teman sekelasnya kadang memanggilnya begitu. Kai pun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi kali ini kai ingin menggoda luna.

"ya! Jelek sekali shireo" ucap luna yang kini sudah blushing

"haha.. ya sudah jika kau tidak mau. Terima kasih. Kau cantik sekali hari ini. Hari sebelumnya juga sih. Tapi hari ini paling cantik" ucap kai lalu meninggalkan luna. Luna lalu berteriak 'gombal' pada kai. Kai mendengarnya, tapi tak berniat membalasnya. Itu sudah biasa. Mata sehun mengamati kai yang kini tengah mencontek, atau tepatnya menyalin pr luna.

"dasar tukang gombal" ucap sehun pelan. Mungkin hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"kau kenapa sehun-ah? pagi-pagi muka mu sudah ditekuk begitu?" ucap luhan yang baru datang.

"ani.." jawab sehun singkat

...

Saat pertama masuk tahun ajaran baru, awalnya sehun sempat tidak suka kelasnya. Pasalnya semua teman-teman akrabnya tidak sekelas dengannya. tapi setidaknya ia senang begitu tau kai sekelas dengannya. kai, sehun sudah tertarik pada kai saat masa orientasi sekolah. Saat itu ia tidak tau namanya. Kelas nya berbeda dengan kai saat orientasi sekolah. Sehun sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa suka pada kai. Kai tidak jago dalam hal apapun. Semua bidang olahraga dia biasa saja. Organisasi pun perannya tidak begitu penting. Pelajaran? Itu jangan ditanya. Kai malah terbilang lemah dalam hal pelajaran. Mungkin karena itu sehun beranggapan, kai itu cinta pertamanya. Cinta tidak pernah pamrih kan? Berbeda dengan suka dan mengagumi, mungkin butuh alasan.

Awalnya kai tidak begitu acuh dengan sehun. Tahu sendiri ,sehun orangnya pendiam. Susah untuknya mencoba akrab dengan orang lain. Tapi setelah akrab, pribadi pendiam sehun akan hilang. Bahkan bisa dibilang terganti dengan kecerewetannya. setiap dikelas sehun selalu curi-curi memandang kai. Walau ia berusaha untuk menghentikannya, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa. Kai awalnya tidak menganggap keberadaan sehun, saat mengobrol pun kai lebih sering mengobrol dengan luhan. Saat pelajaran, kai memilih meminjam pulpen atau penghapus pada luhan. Sehun sendiri waktu itu bingung kenapa kai yang sudah berdiri di sebelah mejanya tapi justru meminjam pulpen atau alat-alat tulis pada luhan. Pada sehun juga punya. Hingga akhirnya kai berbicara dengan sehun. Pembicaraan yang biasa sih, tapi sukses membuat sehun melayang. Bahkan sehun senang setengah mati saat tau kai duduk dibelakangnya. Sistem pemilihan bangku dikelas nya bebas. Siapa cepat dia dapat. Sehun sering duduk dengan luhan karena luhan teman akrabnya. Dia paling malas jika harus berganti teman. Kai itu sering datang terlambat, jadi hanya mendepat sisa yang masih kosong. Jadi kebetulan banggu dibelakang sehun yang kosong. Jadi otomatis kai terpaksa duduk disana. Ingat terpaksa , bukan keinginan sendiri. Tapi sehun tak peduli dengan fakta itu. Sehun senang sekali seharian, sampai luhan heran melihat temannya seperti kehilangan akal sehat. Mungkin benar membuat mu bodoh secara tiba-tiba.

...

Kelas sehun begitu berisik sekarang. Kelas nya memang dijuluki kelas ter-bar-bar oleh para seongsaenim. Karena selalu membuat kegaduhan. Sering berisik meskipun sudah ada seongsaenim dikelas. Ditambah lagi kelas kosong karena ada rapat begini. Pasti sangat berisik. chanyeol, biasanya begini akan duduk di belakang kelas dan mulai memainkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi. Biasanya akan diikuti oleh siswa yang lain. Begitu juga hari ini. Mereka mulai bernyanyi di belakang kelas yang kini sudah sengaja dikosongkan.

"hei aku lapar, ayo kekantin" ucap siwon si ketua kelas.

"yah sudah aku titip ya" jawab chanyeol. Akhirnya sebagian ada yang kekantin. Kelas jadi agak sepi, sedikit. Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya lagi diikuti nyanyian yang ia senandungkan. Ditambah berduet dengan baekhyun, lagu yang mereka bawakan jadi enak didengarkan.

Sehun sedang membaca buku pelajaran bahasa jepangnya. Bahasa jepang adalah pelajaran kesukaan sehun. Tiba-tiba suara kai menginterupsi pendengaran sehun . Rupanya kai ikut terbawa suasana sampai-sampai ikut bersenandung. Sehun memutar kepalanya kemeja kai yang duduk dibelakangnya. Modus memang, ingin melihat wajah sempurna kai saat bernyanyi .

"kenapa sehun-ah?" ucap taemin, teman sebangku kai. Ia sadar begitu sehun melihat kebelakang. "mengganggu belajar mu?" lanjutnya setengah bercanda. Sehun jadi salah tingkah sendiri, begitu ketahuan melihat kai. ia segera berusaha menutupinya. Untung saja taemin tidak begitu peka jika ia memandangi kai.

"ani... kupikir suara siapa, Cempreng sekali" sehun segera memutar kepalanya menghadap kedepan. Berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"wah kai-ya.. sepertinya kau mengganggu kegiatan belajar sehunie. Ia bilang suara mu cempreng kai-ya" dalam hati sehun merutuki sifat pengadu taemin. _Kai aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu sungguh. Hanya saja tidak bisa bersikap manis didepanmu._ Batin sehun. Kai yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"oh ya? Sehun bilang begitu? Kalau sehun yang bilang aku tidak bisa marah." Ucap kai. tampa sepengetahuan kai, sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Walau ia tak menatap kai sekarang, ia bisa dengar dengan jelas ucapan kai. see? Kalimat sederhana sukses membuat sehun berkhayal tentang kai sepanjang hari. Untuk sekian kalinya ia menjadi bodoh gara-gara seorang kai.

...

Dengan setengah berlari sehun berjalan kekelasnya. Matanya benar-benar mengantuk. Salah kan lee seongsaenim yang memberi pr setumpuk sehingga ia harus begadang mengerjakannya. Sebenarnya pr itu diberikan 2 minggu yang lalu sih. Tapi sehun baru mengerjakannya semalam, maklum ia penganut sistem kebut semalam. Kelas sudah mulai rame. Tempat duduknya yang biasa disebelah luhan sudah ada yang menduduki. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di meja sebelah kiri. Sehun tidak ingin duduk paling belakang. jadi diputuskannya duduk di nomor dua paling belakang. teman sekelasnya sudah mulai sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Beruntung sehun sudah mengerjakan pr nya semalam, walau mata nya harus mengantuk.

"sehun, disini kosong kan?" sebuah suara membuat sehun mau tak mau mendongak keatas untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya.

"huh? I-i-ya" entah kenapa sehun jadi gagap. Alasan nya tak lain karena sipemilik suara adalah kai.

"aku duduk disini ya?" ucap kai. bukan pertanyaan sih sebenarnya, karena sebelum sehun sempat mengangguk kai sudah menaruh tasnya disana.

"Omaigot... omaigot... omaigot..." teriak sehun dalam hati. Untuk pertama kalinya kai duduk disebelahnya. Jika sekarang dia sendirian, sehun pasti sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan. Dalam otaknya kini membayangkan betapa indahnya hari ini. Tidak peduli jika nanti harus belajar sejarah yang notabene nya pelajaran paling membosankan bagi sehun. Tidak peduli jika nanti belajar fisika yang membuat otaknya lumpuh seketika. Demi apapun, tuhan sungguh berbaik hati pada sehun hari ini.

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CAST : sehun, kai , others sm artist

Pairing : .or hunkai. Up to you. whatever you call .

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, friendship

Disclaimer: they are not mine. All of them belongs to god. And i just own the plots.

Warn: it's YAOI. Sorry if you don't like. I'll be happy if you give a respon to my ff. There are many typos here. Mianhae. I'm still newbie.

Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya sehun berpikir bunyi bel pulang sekolah merupakan suara yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia dengar. Bertahun-tahun, sehun-dan kebanyakan murid lain-menganggap bahwa bel pulang sekolah adalah bel paling merdu yang ingin mereka dengar. Hari ini sehun buat pengecualian untuk itu

.

.

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga. Setelah berganti pakaian, sehun berjalan menuju lapangan tempat teman-temannya sudah berkumpul. Wajahnya tidak begitu bersahabaat saat ini. Sebenarnya sehun tidak terlalu menyukai olahraga, dan tidak pula membencinya. Tapi satu-satu alasan bagi sehun kehilangan moodnya saat ini adalah karena saat ini waktu nya test untuk olahraga voli. Dari semua olah raga, sehun tidak bisa bermain voli. Tangan nya sakit-sakit jika harus memukul bola itu keras-keras. Kekuatan tangan nya tidak cukup kuat agar bola itu terpantul jauh. 2 minggu ini pelajaran olahraganya tentang voli. Tapi sama saja, sehun masih tidak bisa.

"baiklah kalian berbaris yang rapi karena kita akan mengambil nilai voli. Kalian harus melakukan servis hingga bola itu sampai diujung sana. Yeoja dari garis ini. Sedangkan namja dari batas paling luar." Kim seongsaenim menjelaskan ketentuannya. Sehun menghela nafas, jauh sekali jarak servis untuk murid namja. Untuk pertama kalinya ia setuju dengan kesetaraan gender.

Setiap murid diberikan 3 kali kesempatan melakukan servis. Namun dengan kesempatan sebanyak itu sehun tetap saja gagal. Bahkan tangannya sampai sakit.

"baiklah murid yang gagal. Berbaris disini. dan mengulang sampai berhasil secara bergantian" beruntung sehun bukan satu-satunya murid yang gagal. Atau dia bukan satu-satunya namja yang gagal dalam ujian ini. Masih ada kibum dan baekhyun. Baekhyun wajar saja gagal, karena tubuhnya kan pendek, jadi tenaga nya juga pasti kecil. Eh tidak juga sih, xiumin yang tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu tinggi, punya kekuatan yang besar kok. Jadi ukuran tinggi tubuh tidak hubungannya dengan kekuatan. Sedangkan kibum, dia jelas-jelas sudah men-sakralkan diri sebagai murid paling pembenci olahraga dikelasnya. Dia justru lebih tertarik bergosip dengan murid yeoja lainnya membicarakan fashion dan sebagainya. Walaupun begitu, harus diakui jika selera fashion kibum benar-benar bagus. Wajar ia di juluki diva atau fashionista oleh teman-temannya.

Sial bagi sehun, kini ia satu-satunyamurid yang masih belum berhasil. Bahkan baekhyun dan kibum yang ia ejek kini sudah berhasil dan bernafas lega karena selesai melalui ujian ini. Mungkin dia kena karma karena menertawakan mereka. Padahal diantara ia, baekhyun dan kibum, dia yang paling tinggi. Sekali lagi ukuran tinggi tidak bisa menjadi tolak ukur kekuatan seseorang. Sehun merasa kini semua perhatian teman-temannya tertuju padanya. Ada yang menatap iba, ada yang menatap memberi semangat ataupun ada yang menatap sebal karena gara-gara sehun mereka belum bisa kembali kekelas. Kim seongsaenim melarang murid-murid kembali kekelas duluan sebelum semuanya berhasil.

"sehun-ah teknik mu salah. Begini" ucap luhan memperagakan teknik yang benar.

"pukul bolanya tepat di bawahnya" ucap baekhyun. Kini semua orang mulai berbicara kepadanya. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa lagi mendengar dengan jelas karena semua berbicara bersamaan. Bukannya membantu ia malah makin pusing.

"sehun-ah fighting" tiba-tiba kai membuka suara nya memberi semangat. Bagaimana bisa sehun mendengarnya di sekian banyak suara teman-temannya? Mudah, karena efek cinta-cintaan nya bahkan kini semua suara disekelilingnya sudah menghilang. Hanya suara kai yang berhasil masuk ke gendang telinga. Bahkan suara seongsaenim saja tidak terdengar. Baiklah mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Tapi kau juga akan merasakannya jika jatuh cinta.

"pukul saja yang kuat" ucap kai lagi, sehun bahkan mulai menuruti setiap kata-kata kai. ia tidak peduli soal teknik atau apapun juga.

Bukkk

Suara pukulan bola begitu keras. Bola melayang jauh, bahkan sehun sendiri tidak percaya tadi ia yang melakukannya. Tapi justru sialnya lagi bagi sehun, bola itu tepat kena dikepala seongsaenim yang ada diseberang sana.

OMO

"seongsaenim , chosonghamnida" sehun barlari panik. Teman-temannya sebagian berusaha menahan tawanya, dan sebagiannya lagi menatapnya seolah berkata kau-dalam-masalah-oh-sehun.

.

.

Sehun kini berdiri sambil menunduk didepan kim seongsaenim yang tengah memberinya nasehat. Perlu diketahui ia kini sendirian, karena semua teman nya sudah kembali kekelas. Kim seongsaenim mengoceh, mengatakan kalau kemampuan olahraga sehun benar-benar buruk. Menyuruh sehun untuk sering berlatih, dan tidak melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Sehun pikir kim seongsaenim mungkin dendam padanya, tapi mana mungkin ia dimarahi karena ia tidak sengaja. Alhasil ia diceramahi begini.

"huh seongsaenim itu, tidak lihat apa tangan ku sakit begini masih saja menceramahi ku" gerutu sehun. Ia berjalan sendiri kekelas, setelah kim seongsaenim menyudahi pidatonya. Memang ia Cuma diceramahi selama 5 menit saja. Tapi ia jadi terlambat begini. Belum lagi tangannya yang sudah bengkak. Walau ia disuruh seongsaenim ke uks sih tadi,tapi tetap saja bagi sehun kim seongsaenim tidak berperasaan.

"lihat tangan ku yang indah ku jadi bengkak begini"gerutu sehun lagi.

TAPP

"wah benar, tangan indah mu ini jadi merah-merah begini sehun-ah" ucap kai tiba-tiba menyentuh tangan sehun. dan dengan tiba-tiba lagi kai menarik tangan sehun mendekat kewajahnya, dan mengamatinya tangannya yang bengkak itu. Kini jarak sehun dan kai semakin dekat. Tubuh sehun mematung seketika. Ia merasa seperti tersentrum listrik dengan tegangan 1000 volt.

"pasti sakit sekali ya?" ucap kai masih memegang tangan sehun.

"YA!" reflek sehun berteriak dan menarik tangannya. Kenapa ia malah meneriaki kai yang sudah khawatir padanya.

"huh?" Kai menatap sehun kaget sambil menganggkat sebelah alisnya.

"a-a-apa yang k-k-kau lakukan disini ?" sehun merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba tergagap begini

"aku? Aku kan selesai pelajaran olahraga. Apa kau tidak ingat? Kita baru selesai ujian olahraga" ucap kai santai. _Babo _sehun mengatai dirinya dalam hati karena memberi pertanyaan tidak penting.

"mak-maksudku kenapa kau tidak kekelas?" oke sehun sudah bisa sedikit mengontrol dirinya.

"hmm? Aku kan belum ganti pakaian sehun-ah" sehun menatap kai masih memakai pakaian olahraga. Sama seperti dirinya.

"kau kenapa jadi pikun begini sehun-ah" kai tertawa dan mengacak rambut sehun pelan. Dan lagi sehun seperti merasa tubuhnya disengat listrik. Cepat-cepat sehun menjauhkan kepalanya. Kai itu tidak tau apa jika skinship yang ia lakukan bisa membuat sehun mati muda gara-gara serangan jantung.

"sehun, sehun-ah" kai menggoyang tangannya didepan wajah sehun yang kini tengah melamun.

"hah?" ucap sehun begitu sadar.

"kau sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya kai perhatian.

"serangan jantung" ucap sehun polos.

"huh?" lagi-lagi kai dibuat bengong dengan sikap sehun. Oke fix, sehun terlihat aneh didepan kai.

"maksud ku gara-gara seongsaenim tadi aku jadi seperti terkena serangan jantung. Hehe " sehun tertawa, awkward sekali.

"hahaha... apa kim seongsaenim seseram itu?" kai ikut tertawa.

"oh iya seharusnya tangan mu kau obati sana. Bengkak begitu" lanjut kai. oh iya, sehun hampir saja lupa.

"aku tidak bisa jalan" lagi-lagi sehun menjawab tidak nyambung.

"hah? Jangan jadi tidak nyambung begitu. Apa hubungan tangan mu yang bengkak dengan kakimu sehun-ah?"

"bukan, maksudku aku lupa jalan ke uks" yang benar saja, dia sudah sekolah berapa lama disini. sehun bukan murid pindahan yang baru masuk beberapa hari, sampai tak tau uks. Sepertinya sehun harus cepat-cepat pergi, agar tidak berbuat lebih bodoh lagi. Otaknya benar-benar sudah berfikir waras sekarang.

"kuantar mau?" demi apapun perhatian kai benar-benar membuat sehun terbang ke langit, langit ketujuh kalau perlu. Kai juga polosnya percaya ucapan ngawur sehun.

"tidak usah" sehun melangkah pergi. Bisa-bisa jantungnya meledak kalau begini terus. Dan sehun semakin terlihat aneh didepan kai, jika tetap disini.

"jahaaat kau meninggalkan ku?" ucap kai dibelakang, merajuk. Bercanda tentunya. Sehun yang mendengarkannya seperti meleleh mendengar rajukan kai.

"aku kan kembali untuk memastikan mu baik-baik saja hunnie" gombal kai. apa tadi barusan? Kai memanggil sehun, hunnie? Jantung sehun benar-benar sudah meledak sekarang. Bohong kalau kai kembali untuk mengecek keadaan sehun. jelas-jelas tadi kim seongsaenim memintanya membereskan peralatan olahraga dulu tadi. Dan walaupun sehun tau itu bohong, tetap saja ia senang.

"jangan menggombali ku. Tidak mempan tuan kim. Aku tidak suka. kau bukan style ku. Ingat?" ucap sehun tampa berbalik. Bohong , jika saja kai lihat mukanya yang memerah sekarang. Untung kai tidak lihat.

"baiklah. Mengerti paduka" canda kai lagi dibelakang.

.

.

Kini hobi baru sehun adalah memperhatikan kai. apa-apa kini kai. percaya atau tidak, kini sehun lebih semangat berangkat sekolah. Setiap hari hal pertama yang ia lakukan begitu sampai dikelas adalah mencari kai, kai sudah datang apa belum. Kai masuk apa tidak. Kai sudah mengerjakan tugasnya. Tentu saja tampa sepengetahuan kai. susah sih, dia kan pemalu. Demi kai, sehun rela melakukan apapun. Waktu itu pelajaran kesenian, dan seongsaenim menyuruh semua murid untuk membawa alat lukis. Kai yang baru datang langsung kaget. Ia tidak bawa apa-apa. Ditambah seongsaenim bilang kemaren mereka HARUS membawa alat lukis.

"hei di laci mu ada alat lukis nih? Punya siapa?" tanya taemin tiba-tiba pada kai yang kini tengah memikirkan pemecahan permasalahannya. Tentu saja sehun sudah memasukkan alat lukisnya diam-diam di bawah laci meja kai. alat lukisnya yang masih baru, belum terpakai sama sekali.

"entahlah, punya siapa nih?" tanya kai pada seluruh penghuni kelas. Kan meja mereka setiap hari berubah-ubah, jadi tidak tau ini punya siapa.

"sepertinya tidak ada yang punya. Pakai saja dulu, dari pada kau kena hukum" ucap taemin karena tidak ada satu pun teman sekelasnya yang mengaku itu punya nya.

"baiklah" ucap kai lega. Setidaknya ia bisa lolos dari hukuman seongsaenim. Sehun lalu berlari keluar kelas. Menuju kelas tao, temannya yang dulu satu sekolah menegah pertama dan tao berbeda kelas, tapi kebetulan hari ini kelas tao juga ada pelajaran kesenian. Sehun pun memohon pada tao meminjamkan alat lukisnya. Serta menjanji kan akan mengantinya dalam keadaan baru. Tidak apa jika ia harus memohon pada tao yang pelit ini. Daripada kai kena hukum.

.

.

"sehun, kau mengerti ini tidak? Tolong jelaskan padaku"ucap luhan langsung menodong sehun yang baru datang dengan buku catatannya. Hari ini ada ulangan matematika. Jadi wajar semua temannya sibuk sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sibuk menghafal rumus, sibuk membaca catatan atau sibuk membuat contekan dengan cara yang sudah lebih kreatif. Sehun mungkin bukan orang paling pintar sekelas, tapi setidaknya ia termasuk 5 besar. Lagian ia tidak terlalu buruk dalam matematika.

"bagian apa itu?" tanya sehun

"intergral pada 2 variabel" jawab luhan singkat. Sehun mulai mengedarkan pandangan nya pada seluruh penjuru kelas. Mencari siapa lagi jika bukan kai. ia memikirkan kai, lagi. apakah kai sudah belajar? hari ini ulangan matematika, dan sehun tau jika kai paling lemah di bidang matematika. Tidak hanya matematika sih, tapi hampir semua bidang yang berhubungan dengan eksak serta hitung-hitungan. Pelajaran yang paling disukai kai adalah pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan non-eksak, seperti kesenian. Kai paling jago menggambar dan dance. Sedangkan sehun paling buruk dalam hal itu. Kai juga jago main drum. Kenapa sehun bisa tau? Apakah ia seorang stalker? Mungkin iya.

"kau mencari siapa?" tanya luhan pada sehun yang dari celingak celinguk sendiri.

"ani" jawab sehun gugup.

"jangan-jangan, ada orang yang kau sukai dikelas kita ya?" luhan tersenyum jahil. dan tebakannya sangat-sangat tepat. Apa luhan punya bakat sebagai detektif? Batin sehun.

"ani..." lagi-lagi kata tidak yang terlontar dari mulut sehun. Tapi ekspresi mukanya sangat jelas kalau jawabannya iya.

"bohong muka mu malu begitu. Oke biar ku tebak. Hmmm" luhan berpikir sejenak, sehun menahan nafasnya. Jangan sampai ketahuan ia menyukai kai. ia kan bisa malu. Meski luhan teman dekatnya, sehun tak pernah bilang pada siapapun jika ia menyukai kai. temasuk luhan atau pun tao.

"chanyeol? Atau taemin? Kau sering memperhatikan mereka" hufft untung tidak ketahuan. Sepertinya sehun menarik ucapannya, jika luhan punya bakat sebagai detektif.

"tidak kok. Sungguh aku tidak menyukai mereka"

"tapi kenapa aku sering melihat mu memperhatikan mereka?"

_Karena aku memperhatikan orang yang sering bersama mereka. Aku menyukai orang yang sering menempel bersama mereka_. Batin sehun. Karena kai sangat akrab dengan chanyeol dan taemin. Sepertinya mereka sudah berteman sejak lama.

"tidak kok. Kapan aku sering memperhatikannya?" tampa luhan sadari kalimat sehun sudah berubah. Ia sudah menggunakan kata '-nya' dalam kalimat terakhirnya. '-nya' menunjukkan seseorang, bukan dua orang kan? Seharusnya kalimat sehun mengatakan 'memperhatikan-mereka'. Karena memang kini di dalam benaknya maksud ucapan luhan adalah kai. bukan chanyeol dan taemin. Bukti kalau luhan tidak punya bakat sebagai detektif. Dan sehun sedikit bersyukur dengan fakta itu.

"jujur saja pada ku sehun-ah. siapa yang kau sukai diantara mereka?" luhan tetap memaksa

"sudah ku bilang, aku ti-" kalimat sehun terhenti karena ada suara yang memotongnya

"siapa yang disukai oleh sehun?" kai entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disebelah yang secara tidak langsung tengah jadi bahan pembincangan nya dengan luhan. Walaupun hanya sehun yang beranggapan begitu. Kai menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk didekat sehun nimbrung dengan obrolan antara luhan dan sehun. Jantung sehun berdetak kencang lagi. Jarak kai terlalu dekat dengannya.

"eoh, kai-ya. Ini, aku sering melihat sehun memperhatikan-"

"ya! Bukan kah kau bilang memintari ku megajari tentang intergral 2 variabel kan?" sehun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum luhan membuka mulut embernya. Beruntung luhan akhirnya mulai mengganti topik. Sehun menjelaskan tentang integral panjang lebar. Kai yang disampingnya memajukan kepalana dan menyimak penjelasan sehun. Sehun benar-benar tidak berani menengok kesamping kirinya. Karena jika ia memutar kepala nya sedikitnya, wajah kai akan sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bisa-bisa memerah wajahnya nanti. Jadi mau tak mau ia menjelaskan dengan terus menatap kedepan. seperti orang yang lehernya sedang terkilir.

"oh" luhan mengangguk mengerti. Kini ia sudah sibuk berkutat dengan buku catatannya sendiri. Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku. Dilihatnya wajah kai. sehun yakin 100% kai tidak mengerti. Sehun hanya menjelaskan tentang integral 2 variabel. Itu adalah sub-bab terakhir. Sedangkan kai, ia pasti tidak mengerti dari awal. Jadi mana mungkin mengerti mendengarkan penjelasan sehun yang Cuma di bagian akhir.

"kau mengerti, pasti tidak kan?" terdengar sehun menyindir.

"hehe" kai nyengir. Bagaimanapun percuma terlihat pura-pura mengerti

"bagian mana yang kau tak mengerti?"

"hmm" kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya melihat kai yang kebingungan begitu.

"semuanya? Kau ini. Apa saja sih yang kau lakukan di kelas? ckck" decak sehun. Kai tersenyum mendengarnya.

"memikirkan mu. Jadi aku tidak bisa fokus mendengarkan guru karena kau sudah mengusai pikiran ku sehun-ah. jadi secara tidak langsung kau bersalah" gombal kai lagi. Mulai lagi sifat kai yang suka gombal sana-sini.

Plakk

Sehun memukul kepala kai pelan. Sebenarnya hatinya senang sekarang.

"seenaknya menyalahkan ku"

"appo. Kenapa memukulku. Aku kan Cuma bilang fakta sebenarnya. Bagaimana aku jadi bodoh? Atau amnesia? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan ingatan tentang mu sehun-ah" ucapan kai sukses membuat sehun terdiam. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Otaknya juga ikut-ikutan behenti bekerja lagi.

"sehun-ah. tolong aku ya nanti? Aku mohon. Aku paling tidak suka pelajaran beginian" kai memohon sehun agar memberinya contekan saat ulangan matematika nanti. Selalu begini, kai sering meminta sehun memberikan contekan, tidak hanya ulangan matematika, tapi juga mata pelajaran lainnya. Terkadang sehun merasa, jika kai hanya mendekatinya dan memanfaatkan kecerdasannya. Mereka jarang bercerita tentang hal selain pelajaran. Mereka jarang berbicara hal-hal remeh seperti saat sehun bersama luhan. sehun bisa cerita segala hal dengan luhan. Sampai hal yang sangat-amat-tidak-penting seperti kucing tetangganya yang ketahuan hamil diluar nikah(?)

"shireo, belajar sendiri" tolak sehun, pura-pura tentunya.

"ayolah... sekali ini saja" bujuk kai. tidak akan pernah ada kata sekali ini aja sebenarnya.

"terimakasih. Kau baik sekali" ucap kai meskipun tidak menjawab ucapannya. Sebenarnya tampa kai memohon pun sehun pasti memberika jawabannya. Sehun itu memang bodoh jika sudah menyangkut kai. meskipun hatinya sudah menerka kemungkinan kai itu Cuma menfaatkannya saja. Tapi ia tetap saja tak masalah baginya. Setidaknya itulah salah satu jalan agar ia bisa dekat dengan kai. dan salah satu alasan ia belajar dengan rajin, agar terlihat dimata kai.

.

.

TBC

p. s

Terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah review dan fav. Saya senang jika teman-teman menyukainya. (oh ya saya boleh panggil kalian semua teman-teman kan? Karena saya ingin berteman dengan kalian semua .. #hadeh, kenapa saya sok akrab begini?)

mungkin ff ini mengikat kan kita tentang 'dia'. Ini kata-katanya. Saya juga merindukannya . tapi saya tidak ingin membahasnya disini. bukan saya melupakannya, tapi justru karena saya tidak bisa melupakannya. Saya tidak tau siapa yang salah, siapa benar. Saya juga tidak tau siapa yang harus disalahkan. Saya do'a kan tuhan memberikan yang terbaik.

Terlepas dari semua itu, ini ff tentang kaihun. Sekali lagi Gomawo yang sudah baca ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

CAST : sehun, kai , others sm artist

Pairing : kaihun. Etc.

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, friendship

Disclaimer: they are not mine. All of them belongs to god. And i just own the plots.

Warn: it's YAOI. Sorry if you don't like. I'll be happy if you give a respon to my ff. There are many typos here. Mianhae. I'm still newbie.

* * *

Dengan malas sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dimeja belajarnya. Meski sedikit malas dan bosan, sehun mati-matian berusaha melawannya. Mengingat ada Pr fisika yang setumpuk yang menunggu untuk dijamah, pemberian dari lee seongsaenim. Mungkin jika lee seongsaenim ditanya hobinya, lee seongsaenim pasti menjawab menyiksa-murid-murid-dengan-memberi-pr-setumpuk. Sehun sampai heran sendiri, kenapa lee seongsaenim itu hobi menyiksa siswa-siswanya dengan pr yang setumpuk. Mungkin ia berharap jika muridnya akan mengerti dengan mengerjakan soal sebanyak mungkin. Tapi apa kabarnya dengan murid-murid yang ujung-ujungnya Cuma menyontek. Begini lah nasib anak sekolahan seperti sehun, tugas, pr, ulangan, sudah santapan wajib dan segala peraturan sekolah yang benar-benar ketat. Terkadang sehun ingin cepat-cepat jadi anak kuliahan saja. Tapi kata kyuhyun, hyung nya, jika sudah jadi mahasiswa kita pasti ingin kembali kemasa SMA. Walaupun terlihat membosankan. Tapi masa SMA itulah saat yang paling indah. Sehun sih percaya tidak percaya, permasalahannya adalah hyungnya itu jarang sekali omongannya bermutu. Maniak game seperti dia jarang bisa bicara serius.

AKHHHH

Suara teriakan terdengar sampai kekamar sehun. Sehun mengangkat alisnya sebentar dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengerjakan tugas. Sepertinya 17 tahun hidup dengan keluarga ini, ia sudah hafal suara apa itu. Pasti suara teriakan hyungnya yang kalah main game. Sehun heran, kenapa kyuhyun hyung sering sekali mengulang permainan yang sama berkali-kali. Apa dia tidak bosan? Bahkan rela bergadang untuk menyelesaikan game nya. Apalagi saat begini, saat eomma dan appanya pergi ke busan menjenguk nenek nya. Rumah yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua saja akan membuat kyuhyun lebih leluasa. Kini tidak ada lagi suara 'merdu' eomma yang akan mengomelinya atau menjewer telinga kyuhyun agar berhenti bermain.

"sehun-ah" seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar sehun agak kasar. Bisa ditebak itu pasti kyuhyun, karena cuma mereka berdua yang ada dirumah.

"eoh?" jawab sehun singkat. Perhatiannya kini teralih. Sehun mengangkat alisnya heran. Tumben sekali hyungnya itu mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun jarang sekali main kekamar sehun walaupun kamar mereka bersebelahan. Sejak kuliah, hyungnya itu sudah mulai sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia jarang sekali untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan sehun. Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti mereka tidak dekat, hanya saja kyuhyun menganggap dunia anak-anak seperti dunia sehun tidak lagi cocok dengan dunianya. Jadi tidak akan ada bahan obrolan yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Dan kini hyungnya mengetuk pintu kamarnya, apakah ia mulai perhatian pada ku? Batin sehun

"ada teman mu mencari" jawab kyuhyun cepat. Oke sehun mungkin salah, jika saja ada eomma pasti kyuhyun menyuruh eomma yang memanggilnya. Jadi berhubung rumah sedang sepi, jadi mau tak mau kyuhyun sendiri yang memanggilkan sehun.

"nugu hyung?" tanya sehun lalu bangkit dari kursinya malas-malasan. Siapa yang datang sore-sore begini. Perasaan dia tidak ada janji dengan siapa pun. Apa luhan? Luhan pasti memberi tahunya jika ingin kesini. Tao? Rumah sehun dan tao itu dari ujung barat ke ujung timur, jauh sekali. Mengapa tao mau capek-capek main kerumahnya. Atau baekhyun? Memang baekhyun itu suka datang tiba-tiba kerumahnya untuk bertanya tentang tugas. Tapi kalau soal fisika, kan dia paling jago dikelas. Tidak mungkin dia susah payah meminta sehun mengajarinya.

"hmm.. kai. dia bilang namanya kai"

DEG

Aliran tubuh sehun berhenti seketika. Kenapa kai tahu alamat rumahnya? Kai tidak pernah bertanya alamat rumahnya, bahkan ia tidak pernah mengajak kai main kerumahnya. Bagaimana bisa kai sampai kesini? Dan yang terpenting kenapa kai mencarinya?

"ya ppali, kenapa lama sekali sih" ucap kyuhyun tidak sabaran, ia lalu membuka pintu kamar sehun yang kebetulan sedang tidak terkunci. Buru-buru sehun menahan pintu dengan punggungnya.

"ya, jangan masuk" ucap sehun yang tengah gugup.

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun kebingungan di depan pintu.

"hmm, aku sedang ganti baju" Cuma itu satu-satu alasan sehun agar hyungnya tidak masuk. Karena sehun tahu pasti jika hyungnya akan bersikeras untuk tetap masuk. Kecuali jika sehun bilang ia sedang ganti baju.

"huh? Sejak kapan kau ganti baju jika ada temanmu yang datang? Teman mu ini datang berkunjung bukan mengajak mu berkencan?" tanya kyuhyun kini penuh nada curiga pada dongsaengnya yang tiba-tiba aneh begini.

_Siapa tau saja begitu._batin sehun. Segera di hilangkannya khayalan-khayalannya yang terlalu tinggi itu. Siapa tau kai Cuma kebetulan datang? Siapa tau ia hanya tersesat dan numpang bertanya jalan? Tapi tidak mungkin juga sih. Kenapa harus memanggil sehun segala, cukup tanya hyungnya saja kan? Toh mereka juga tak saling kenal.

"ini, aku habis mandi. Jadi sedang berpakaian. Suruh dia tunggu sebentar" berhasil. Sepertinya kyuhyun percaya dengan alasan sehun. Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari pintu kamar sehun. Sehun bernafas lega sekarang. Tapi baru sedetik ia bernafas lega, otaknya mulai lagi berfikir kenapa kai datang kerumahnya. apa dia tidak usah keluar saja? Tapi kasihan kai sudah menunggu. Ia terlanjur bilang pada hyungnya untuk memberi tahu kai agar menunggu sebentar.

"akhh harusnya aku pura-pura tidur saja tadi" ucap sehun berbicara sendiri. Tapi sayang juga jika kai sudah capek-capek datang, eh malah ia tidak menemuinya. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia tak mungkin terlalu lama berdiam diri dikamar. Hufftt. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Baiklah ia akan menemui kai sekarang.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Gelagatnya seperti seorang pencuri yang keluar dari rumah yang habis di jarahnya. Kenapa juga dia harus bertingkah begitu, Justru jauh terlihat aneh sekarang. Sehun menuruni tangga, kamarnya kan berada di lantai 2. Begitu menginjak kan kaki pada anak tangga terakhir, pandangannya tertuju pada ruang tamu tempat kai duduk sekarang, disebelah kanan hyungnya tengah duduk memainkan gamenya diruang keluarga. Karena tidak ada dinding pembatas antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, jadi ia dapat melihat dengan jelas hyungnya yang kini tengah 'berkencan' dengan stick gamenya.

"annyeong sehun-ah" sapa kai tersenyum manis sekali begitu menyadari kedatangan sehun. Sehun tersenyum kikuk membalas. Kyuhyun yang mendengar sapaan kai kini mengalihkan pandangan nya pada donsaengnya. Dongsaengnya yang berdiri dengan tampang sedikit kucek itu.

"kau bilang kau habis mandi?" sindir kyuhyun. Sehun langsung memberi _death glare_ pada hyungnya yang tidak berperasaan itu. Kalau saja hyungnya tahu ia tadi bohong. Ia kan tadi sedang malas-malasan dikamar sebelum kai datang. Jangan kan mandi, cuci muka saja ia tidak sempat.

"huh?" sehun pura-pura tuli sekarang. Seseorang tolong pukul kepala sehun sekarang ,agar ia bisa lupa ingatan dan lupa dengan sindiran hyung nya itu.

"kau mandi dimana? Di lumpur? Kenapa tidak ada bedanya antara sudah mandi atau belum?" oke ingatkan sehun untuk membunuh hyung nya nanti. Sehun memutuskan tak menanggapi ucapan hyung nya itu. Seperti kata pepatah, anjing menggonggong, sehun berlalu(?)

"ada apa?"ucap sehun sedingin dan secuek mungkin menemui kai yang kini tengah duduk di sofa.

"ada sayur kangkung, ada lobak, ada bayam kau mau yang mana?" jawab kai, sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"kau kenapa menyebutkan nama sayur-sayuran begitu?"

"aku kan menjawab pertanyaan mu" jawab kai datar.

"aku kan bertanya ada apa? Kenapa jawaban mu ngawur begitu?"

"lagian kau sendiri bertanya yang ada apa? Kau pikir aku tukang sayur keliling apa? Harusnya kau tanya kabar ku dulu kek? tanya aku haus atau apa dulu kek? Tidak bisa kah kau berbasa-basi sedikit?"

"garing. aku tidak biasa basa-basi. Jadi apa tujuan mu datang kesini?" ucap sehun to-the-point

"hahaha kau ini galak sekali sehun. Begini sambutan mu padaku?" ucap kai tertawa.

"lalu kau mau ku sambut bagaimana? Kau itu membuang waktuku yang harus ku buang untuk untuk mengerjakan pr dari lee seongsaenim tahu tidak?"

"oh ya? Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga datang kesini untuk mengerjakan pr bersama mu" ucap kai.

huh? Kai kerasukan dimana? Sejak kapan dia semangat mengerjakan pr begini. Ditambah lagi ini pr fisika. Ingat! fisika. Sehun bertaruh pasti kai tidak tau apa judul bab pr yang diberikan seongsaenim. Tapi sejujurnya sehun sangat senang sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, ia akan mengerjakan pr berdua dengan kai. berdua. Eh bertiga sih, kan ada hyungya. Tapi hyungnya bisa terhitung sebagai bayangan. Kan dia sibuk main game. Kapan lagi sehun bisa berduaan dengan kai.

Akhirnya sehun dan kai belajar diruang tamu. Kini mereka berdua sibuk mengerjakan pr fisika 'oleh-oleh' lee seongsaenim. Sebenarnya cuma sehun saja yang benar-benar mengerjakan tugas. Sedang kan kai? tahu sendiri ini bukan bakat nya, tapi sok-sok an belagak mengerjakan tugas fisika.

"hahh aku tidak mengerti" kai mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya. Sehun menatapnya kai yang sudah terduduk lesu. Mukanya kusut sekali. Sangat lucu, batin sehun

"kerjakan saja yang kau mengerti" ucap sehun singkat.

"mana ada" ucap kai pelan, tak terdengar oleh sehun. Jangan tanya sudah sejauh mana yang ditulis kai. bahkan ia baru menulis diketahui dan dijawab saja pada buku tulisnya. Memang tadi sehun sudah menjelaskan tentang rumus yang harus dipakai, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengerti. Sudah 3x kai ganti-ganti soal, karena ia tidak bisa. Dan mungkin percuma juga kai mengganti mengerjakan soal yang lain, dia pasti juga tidak akan mengerti.

"istirahat sebentar ya?"bujuk kai

"kau baru 5 menit yang lalu istirahat" jawab sehun tampa menoleh. Dia baru tahu kalau kai, si-pria-tan-yang-cool-dan-mungkin-sexy ini punya sifat kekanakan dan manja begini.

_benar juga sih_. Batin kai.

"habisnya aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kita susah payah mengerjakan soal ini. Buang-buang waktu saja. Buah mangga jatuh dari pohon saja, kenapa kita yang susah menghitung energinya? Atau ini, Bola yang menggelinding, kenapa kita yang repot menghitung kecepatannya? Seperti orang kerjaan. Biarkan saja mereka bergerak. Kenapa kita yang repot sih. Mending kita melakukan hal yang lebih seru. Menonton sepakbola, atau F1 misalnya. Itu jauh lebih berguna"keluh kai. sehun geleng-geleng kepala melihat kai kelakuan kai yang sedari tadi hanya mengeluh.

_Anak ini_. Batin sehun. Mengerjakan soal fisika dia tidak mau, tapi menonton bola atau balap motor dia mau. Bukannya sama saja. Orang yang menendang bola, kenapa mereka yang sibuk berteriak. Dan dengan bodohnya mau melihat 22 orang berlari kesana kemari merebutkan sebuah bola. Apa serunya?

"kau pikir dengan mengeluh, pulpen mu akan bergerak sendiri dan mengerjakan tugas itu apa? Kai-ya, berhenti mengeluh"

"tapi otak ku capek. Gara-gara soal fisika jadi nge-hank nih" canda kai. kai lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disofa. Seperti baru menyelesaikan sebuah tugas yang sangat berat. Ia ingin istirahat. Bersantai . Padahal semua itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah ia kerjakan.

"sebenarnya apa tujuan mu datang kesini?" sehun kini menatap kai serius. Mendengar nada serius sehun, kai buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dan balik menatap sehun. Begitu kai menatapnya, sehun membuang pandangannya, dan pura-pura fokus kembali pada buku tulisnya. Sehun paling menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan kai.

"kan aku bilang ingin mengerjakan pr bersamamu" ucap kai masih dengan jawaban yang sama. Jawaban yang tidak diinginkan sehun. Jawaban yang sehun yakini bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"bohong. Sejak kapan kau minat pada fisika? Sejak kapan kau mau mengerjakan pr? Itu kan bukan style mu. Daripada membuang waktu mengerjakan pr kau pasti memilih menyalin saja kan?"

"wah sehun-ah. seperti nya kau tau aku dengan baik ya? Apa kau stalker? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai ku ya?"

Sehun mematung. Sepertinya dia salah bicara barusan. Tebakan kai benar-benar tepat. Bagaimana kai bisa tahu? Dia bisa malu dihadapan kai. bahkan kini sehun seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara. Tatapan matanya langsung berubah blank.

"astaga, sehun-ah aku hanya bercanda. Jangan menatap ku horror begitu" kai buru-buru meralatnya. Panik melihat reaksi sehun yang cuma diam. Takut jika sehun marah.

Suara kai menyadarkan sehun. Dia bernafas lega.

"kenapa kau jadi serius begitu. Tidak asik, kau membuatku ketakutan begitu melihat wajah mu yang seperti tiba-tiba kerasukan begitu" lanjut kai

"kapan aku begitu" ucap sehun mengelak "aku ti—"

"ya ya, aku tau, aku bukan style mu kan?" potong kai sebelum sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya "tapi tidak perlu marah begitu" lanjut kai lagi.

_Aku tidak marah. Ini namanya shock, babo_. Rutuk sehun dalam hati.

"jadi kenapa kau kesini? Jangan bilang mengerjakan pr lagi. Aku tahu bukan itu" sehun mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"wah kau berbakat jadi detektif ya sehun-ah? baiklah akan kukatakan. Kalau aku bilang aku merindukan mu, apa kau senang?" sebuah buku melayang kearah kai, gara-gara ucapannya barusan. Untung kai dengan gesit menghindar.

"ya! Jangan becanda" ucap sehun berusaha mengontrol ekspresidi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat terlalu senang didepan kai.

"apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"tiba-tiba kai megubah mimik mukanya jadi serius sekali.

"terserah kau saja. Aku malas berbicara dengan mu" kini sifat kekanakan sehun yang muncul. Ngambek jika sesuatu yang ia ingin tidak diperolehnya.

"sehun-ah, sehun-ah jangan ngambek begitu" panggil kai. sehun yang dipanggil hanya diam. Seolah benar-benar tidak mau berbicara pada kai.

"baiklah, baiklah. Aku serius sekarang" akhirnya kai mengalah juga.

"sebenarnya aku sedang bosan dirumah, jadi aku menghilangkan bosan dengan keluar rumah. dan kebetulan aku kesini. Karena kau sepertinya asik untuk ku ganggu." Jawab kai. entah bercanda atau serius.

"darimana kau tau alamat rumahku?"

"luhan yang bilang" sebenarnya jawaban kai masih belum menghilangkan rasa penasaran sehun. Kenapa kai datang kerumahnya? bukan kerumah taemin atau chanyeol? Kan mereka teman dekat. Dasar, beginilah jika rasa ingin tahu sehun yang terlalu besar itu kambuh.

"kenapa kalian mengobrol? Apa pr nya sudah selesai?" suara kyuhyun menginterupsi. Hampir saja sehun melupakan eksistensi dari hyungnya itu.

"belum hyung. Ternyata fisika jauh membosankan dari yang ku kira" jawab kai.

"geurae. Sangat membosankan. Bermain game jauh mengasikkan" kyuhyun mengamini ucapan kai.

"kau sedang main apa hyung?" tanya kai ingin tahu.

"ini winning eleven" jawab kyuhyun menyebutkan permainan sepakbola di playstation nya.

"kau bisa memainkan nya? mau main bersama?" tanya kyuhyun menawarkan kai.

"boleh?" tanya kai polos

"kalau aku sih boleh-boleh saja. Tapi sebaiknya kau tanya sehun, dia memperbolehkan mu main dengan ku tidak?" kyuhyun melirik sehun jahil. kai lalu melirik kearah sehun

"huh? Kenapa mesti tanya aku? Kalau mau main ya sudah main saja sana" ucap sehun yang kini jadi pusat perhatian kai dan hyungnya.

"gomawo hunnie"ucap kai lalu memberi senyum paling manis untuk sehun.

_Babo. Kenapa harus tanya aku? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa mu. Lagipula mana mungkin kutolak permintaan mu_. Ucap sehun dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Beruntung kini kai dan kyuhyun sibuk dengan game mereka. Jadi tak menyadari tingkah sehun yang seperti orang gila.

"aku senang akhirnya ada yang menemani ku bermain game. Bosan sih kadang-kadang jika harus bermain sendiri. Sehun itu paling tidak mau jika diajak bermain game" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyindir sehun. Sengaja.

Sehun melirik hyungnya. Bisa-bisanya dia menjelekkan sehun didepan kai. bukan nya dia tidak mau, tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Kalau punya waktu senggang, sehun lebih memilih untuk tidur atau membaca komik. Dia kan bukan hyungnya yang waktu senggangnya lebih banyak daripada waktu tak senggangnya. Sehun fokus pada pr fisika. Sudah ia duga pasti begini akhirnya, hanya sehun lah yang ujung-ujungnya mengerjakan pr itu sendiri. Sebanarnya dia tidak terlalu berharap kai akan membantunya mengerjakan tugas ini. Tapi setidaknya jika kai sekedar duduk saja didekatnya, ia jauh lebih semangat. Sayangnya kai tidak tahu itu, dan sehun tidak bisa mengatakan keinginan nya itu. Dia benar-benar pemalu.

_Akhirnya selesai juga_. Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan merapikan buku-bukunya dan buku kai. dilihatnya kai dan hyungnya yang masih sibuk bermain game. Benar-benar tidak tau waktu.

"eoh? Kau sudah selesai sehun-ah? wah aku jadi tidak enak begini. Padahal aku ingin mengerjakan pr bersama-sama" ucap kai. sok-sok an lagi.

_Masih saja belagak mengerjakan pr. _ ucap sehun dalam hati. Dasar kai, suka sekali sok belagak cool dan jaga image didepan hyungnya.

"sudah langsung saja, kau ingin meminjamkannya kan?" tebak sehun.

"hahaha... apa aku image sejelek itu dimata mu hah? Kau tahu saja" kai tertawa. Tidak, kai tidak pernah terlihat jelek dimata sehun. Bahkan selalu terlihat tampan malahan.

Kriukkk

Perut sehun berbunyi. Karena keasyikan mengerjakan pr, sehun baru sadar sudah malam. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Pantas saja. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya kedapur. Seingatnya tadi masih ada 3 bungkus ramen. Jika orang tuanya pergi, hanya ramen lah ia harapkan mengisi perutnya. Kalau tidak, ya beli diluar.

"hyunggg... Ramen ku mana? Kau lihat tidak" teriak sehun begitu ramen nya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"kau bisa tidak berbicara biasa-biasa saja? Ini bukan hutan" bukannya menjawab, kyuhyun malah mengomeli sehun.

"ramen ku mana?" ucap sehun tak peduli pada omelan hyungnya. Ia kini yang sudah berdiri di ruang keluarga. tepat didepan hyungnya. ditatapnya kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"kumakan tadi. Aku lapar sekali" ucap kyuhyun tampa dosa.

"ketiga-tiganya?" teriak sehun kaget tak percaya.

"iya. Dan jebal, tidak bisakah kau berbicara lebih pelan? Terakhir kuperiksa, telinga ku masih normal. Jadi aku masih bisa mendengar dengan baik" mendengar jawaban hyungnya , makim membuat sehun kesal.

"memangnya orangtua kalian kemana?" tanya kai hati-hati. Takut salah bicara.

"mereka pergi menjenguk nenek. Jadi beginilah nasib kami berdua, kelaparan. Lagian salah kau juga sehun-ah, tidak bisa memasak. Jadi ramenmu yang ku makan. Dasar, bagaimana jadi calon istri yang baik jika memasak saja tidak bisa" jawab kyuhyun, mengkambing hitamkan sehun. Padahal sehunlah yang menjadi korban disini.

"kenapa kau yang lapar aku yang susah memasak? Lagian siapa yang kau maksud calon istri yang tak baik?" teriak sehun lagi pada hyungnya. Hyungnya itu suka seenaknya kalau bicara. Tidak ngaca apa ia juga tidak bisa masak. Mengatai sehun seenaknya. Bilang calon istri tak baik pula lagi. Berbicara tidak pakai difikir memang kebiasaan hyungnya itu.

"sudahlah, jika memang lapar, kau bisa beli sendirikan diluar?" ucap kyuhyun lagi enteng, seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"kau juga bisa belikan ? kenapa malah memakan ramen ku?" protes sehun.

"aku malas keluar" kyuhyun menjawab cuek.

"jahat, giliran aku menyentuh makanan mu saja tidak boleh. Kini kau malah seenaknya memakan ramenku" gerutu sehun pada hyungnya yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Enaknya jadi orang dewasa, tidak pernah salah, selalu saja merasa sok benar. Seperti kyuhyun, sudah salah malah tidak minta maaf atau apa, eh malah seenaknya memerintah orang.

"kenapa kau perhitungan sekali? Percuma juga kau ratapi, sudah kumakan juga"

kai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat pertengkaran 2 kakak beradik ini. Sehun lalu mengambil jaketnya dan memasangkannya cemberut. Lucu sekali. Pikir kai.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya kai yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik sehun.

"aku ingin beli makan keluar. Kau mau ikut tidak?" sehun menawarkan. Ia tahu kalau sedari tadi kai juga belum makan. Kasihan jika kai kelaparan. Sehun itu memang perhatian pada kai, sangat perhatian malah. Sayang yang menjadi objek perhatian nya tidak pernah tahu itu, karena sehun tidak suka terlalu menunjukkan perhatiannya. menurutnya, lebih baik melakukannya diam-diam.

"apa itu ajakan kencan?" canda kai

Plakk

Sebuah bantal sukses melayang tepat dimuka kai. bukannya marah,kai malah tertawa pelan, diikuti suara tawa dari kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah kai.

"jangan geer. kau terlalu percaya diri tuan kim" ucap sehun galak.

"wah sepertinya aku akan ditinggal kan berkencan nih. Kalau begitu aku sendirian dong" ucap kyuhyun kini ikut-ikutan menggoda sehun.

"terserah. Jika kau tak ingin ikut juga tidak apa-apa" sehun lalu berjalankan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"arasseo. Aku ikut sehun-ah" kai segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menyusul sehun yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"wah wah... ada suami takut istri rupanya" teriak kyuhyun, agar mereka berdua mendengar.

"kau ingin makan apa?" tanya kai begitu berhasil menyusul sehun.

"entahlah" ucap sehun jujur.

"hmm bagaimana kalau makan di kafe XOXO saja. Aku sering makan disana, lumayan enak kok" gantian kai yang menentukan tujuan.

"itu kan jauh dari sini?"

"tidak apa, aku kan bawa motor"

"jadi aku naik motor bersama mu?" tanya sehun polos. Tak percaya dengan ucapan kai barusan.

"ya iya lah. Masak kau ingin jalan kaki? Atau kau mau mendorongnya?" sehun mengeleng kepala patuh. Kai lalu naik kemotor dan di ikuti oleh sehun yang malu-malu dibelakang. Malu tapi mau sebenarnya.

"kajja" ucap kai lalu meng-gas motornya.

.

.

Kalian pernah dengar teori relativitas dari albert einsten? Tentang bagaimana si manusia super jenius itu mengungkapkan bahwa waktu itu relatif. Teori yang dulu dibantah oleh para pemikir zaman itu, teori yang membuat tuan paling jenius itu di cap gila oleh orang-orang. Namun kini orang-orang yang dihidup di zaman modren ini, harus berterima kasih pada manusia paling jenius itu. Karena teori itu bukanlah sekedar buah karya kegilaan einsten belaka. Sebagian besar penduduk dunia mengakui sudah kebenaran teori itu. Termasuk pria berkulit putih pucat bernama oh sehun itu.

Sehun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa perjalanan yang akan ia tempuh secepat ini. Bertahun-tahun ia hidup dikota ini. Sampai ia hafal hampir semua jalan dan dapat memperkirakan berapa lama waktu yang harus diperlukan jika ingin kesana. Normalnya, sehun fikir akan butuh waktu 5 sampai 7 menit agar sampai ke kafe yang kai maksud. Tapi kini rasanya baru sekejap mata ia duduk dibangku belakang motor kai, tahu-tahu ia sudah sampai. Ya, lagi-lagi teori relativitas einsten jawabannya. waktu sehun berjalan jauh lebih cepat. Sama halnya jika kalian duduk diatas kompor panas, waktu 1 menit akan terasa seperti 1 jam. Sehun kagum, bagaimana bisa einsten memikirkan hal itu pada zamannya yang dulu belum ada apa-apanya itu.

"sudah sampai" ucap kai menyadarkan sehun yang tengah melamun. Untuk kai tidak tau. Meskipun malas, mau tidak mau sehun turun dari motor kai. kenapa cepat sekali, batin sehun.

"kajja kita masuk" lanjut kai begitu selesai memarkir motornya. Sehun Cuma diam mengikutinya dari belakang. mereka lalu memasuki kafe yang lumayan ramai itu. Beruntung masih ada meja yang masih kosong.

Kini mereka berdua saling diam. Sehun seperti biasa menunggu kai memulai pembicaraan. Sedangkan kai, seperti bingung harus ngomong apa. Sedari tadi sehun diam, tidak bicara apapun bahkan saat perjalanan menuju kesini. Hingga suasana tiba-tiba jadi awkward . kai sebenarnya ingin sekali megajak ngobrol, tapi takut salah bicara melihat ekspresi muka sehun yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti ada apa.

Sehun diam bukannya marah, hanya saja ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Menerka-nerka maksud kebaikan padanya. Selain itu ia sibuk menormalkan aliran darahnya yang kini mengalir deras gara-gara jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang. Ditambah lagi ia kini duduk berhadapan dengan kai, didalam kafe. Ia merutuki kenapa harus duduk berhadap-hadapan begini. Sehun tidak yakin jika ia bisa makan dengan benar nanti.

"kau kenapa diam?" tanya kai akhirnya. "memikirkan siapa? Aku? Aku kan sudah ada didepanmu" lanjut kai, bercanda mencairkan suasana

"ku rasa kau harus periksa kedokter sesegera mungkin, kkamjong. Pede mu benar-benar sudah overdosis" balas sehun. kai terseyum, sehun sudah kembali. Sehun yang selalu menyatakan kai bukan stylenya. Sehun yang selalu memberikan respon berbeda jika ia goda dengan gombalannya. Entah kenapa kai sedikit lega.

"lalu kau memikir kan siapa? Jangan-jangan benar kata luhan ada orang yang kau sukai ya? Siapa? Apa satu kelas dengan kita?" tanya kai penasaran. Sehun diam tidak bilang iya atau pun tidak. tapi dari sikap diam sehun, kai menyimpulkan kalau jawabannya 'iya'.

"benar satu kelas dengan kita siapa?" lanjut kai lagi.

"tidak usah sok tau begitu. Tidak ada. Aku tidak suka siapa-siapa" tapi kai menangkap ada nada yang berbeda dari ucapan sehun barusan. Naluri detektifnya mencoba mencari tahu.

"bohong, aku tau kau bohong dari nada bicara mu"

"tidak belagak sok jadi detektif begitu kai. tidak cocok. Aku tidak bohong. Serius tidak ada. Kenapa kau menganggap serius omongan luhan itu" sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ayolah beritahu aku" kini ucapan kai murni rasa ingin tahu, bukan ucapan yang berlandas teori ala detektif-detektif lagi.

"kau tidak percaya aku ? aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menyebarkan rahasia orang lain" lanjut kai lagi.

_Kaulah orangnya babo. _Ucap sehun dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas melihat kai yang terus merajuk dihadapannya. Senang sebenarnya, kapan lagi melihat secara eksklusif perbedaan karakter seorang kai yang di cap cool oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa" sehun lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Haruskah dijawabnya pertanyaan kai dengan jujur, atau lebih baik berbohong? Kalau bohong apa yang harus dikarangnya. Kalau jujur, jelas-jelas membutuhkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengatakan itu semua. Dan sangat susah untuk dilakukan. Sehun kan tidak se-pemberani itu. Kalau ia sepemberani itu, pasti sudah dikatakannya dari dulu.

"kalau aku bilang orangnya itu kau, apa kau percaya?" ucap sehun akhirnya. Mati. Lebih baik sehun mati sekarang. Dirutukinya ke-idiot-annya. Kenapa dia tidak fikirkan matang-matang dulu.

"hah? Aku?" ucap kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Note:

Terima kasih teman-teman yang sudah review, fav, follow atau pun baca. Saya senang sekali. Oh ya maaf review nya yang belum bisa saya respon. Saya benar-benar belum sempat, soalnya ada banyak tugas yang menumpuk. (maafkan saya yang sok sibuk dan sok ngARTIS ini). Tapi sungguh, saya belum ada waktu. Ff ini saja saya ketik ditengah-tengah waktu senggang saya. Karena ff ini sudah saya post, saya juga tidak ingin php dan mengecewakan teman-teman yang telah menunggu-nunggu kelanjutanya. #pede banget, padahal nggak ada yang nunggu juga -,- kkkeke. Tapi semua kritik dan saran teman-teman saya baca kok. Jadi jangan kapok untuk review.

soal perasaan kai ke sehun? Mungkin hanya ia dan tuhan yang tahu. Jadi ditunggu saja kelanjutannya. Tapi saya akan berusaha membahagiakan(?) semua shipper2 yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca.

Gomawo, ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

CAST : Sehun, Kai , others sm artist

Pairing : Kaihun. Etc.

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, friendship

Disclaimer: they are not mine. All of them belongs to god. And i just own the plots.

Warn: it's YAOI. Sorry if you don't like. I'll be happy if you give a respon to my ff. There are many typos here. Mianhae. I'm still newbie.

* * *

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa" Sehun lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Haruskah dijawabnya pertanyaan Kai dengan jujur, atau lebih baik berbohong? Kalau bohong apa yang harus dikarangnya. Kalau jujur, jelas-jelas membutuhkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengatakan itu semua. Dan sangat susah untuk dilakukan. Sehun kan tidak se-pemberani itu. Kalau ia sepemberani itu, pasti sudah dikatakannya dari dulu.

"kalau aku bilang orangnya itu kau, apa kau percaya?" ucap Sehun akhirnya. Mati. Lebih baik Sehun mati sekarang. Dirutukinya ke-idiot-annya. Kenapa dia tidak fikirkan matang-matang dulu.

"hah? Aku?" ucap Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "wah Sehun-ah kau sudah bisa menggombal sekarang. Belajar dari mana? Apa dariku? Aku senang akhirnya punya murid juga. Bakat ku berguna akhirnya" Kai malah membalas ucapan Sehun bercanda.

_Dasar tidak peka_. Gerutu Sehun. Kai malah menanggapi ucapannya bercanda. Anak ini, tidak bisa membedakan mana yang serius dan bercanda apa? Andai saja Kai tahu seberapa sulitnya Sehun mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan semua itu. Seberapa susah lidahnya untuk mengatakan perasaan pada kai, sampai saliva nya sudah mengering sekarang. Tapi Kai malah membuatnya terkesan sia-sia. Benar-benar tidak sensitif. Sehun mana pernah menggombal. Dia kan bukan Kai.

"baiklah aku percaya" lanjut Kai. Masih saja bercanda.

"kau ini, bakat seperti itu dibanggakan" ucap Sehun berusaha tersenyum, walau hatinya sedikit kesal. Begini lah resiko menyukai orang yang super tidak sensitif seperti Kai. selalu saja bercanda. Sepertinya lama-lama bergaul dengan Chanyeol, membuat Kai ketularan happy virus-nya Chanyeol.

Makanan yang mereka datang dibawakan oleh waitress. Menghentikan obrolan mereka. Kai segera memakan makanannya lahap. Seperti belum makan 5 hari saja. Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum menatapnya. Mana bisa ia kesal lama-lama pada Kai.

"kenapa tidak dimakan?" ucap Kai begitu sadar Sehun belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. "kau tidak suka?" tanya Kai lagi.

Sehun menggeleng. Entah kenapa ia sudah tidak terlalu lapar lagi sekarang.

"melihat mu makan seperti orang kesetanan begitu, aku jadi ikut-ikut kenyang" jawab Sehun. Kai tertawa pelan.

"hahaha mian. Aku benar-benar lapar" ucap Kai. Sehun masih tetap tidak bergeming. Ia masih betah menatap Kai yang dengan polosnya menyuap makanannya.

"kenapa kau masih belum makan sih?" ucap Kai lagi.

"hmmm aku hanya tengah berpikir"

"memikir kan apa? Memikirkan harga makanannya? Sudah tenang saja, kali ini aku yang traktir. Hitung-hitung balasan karena mengajari ku pr tadi"

Tuh kan benar, Kai benar-benar tidak peka.

"huh, sok tau" Sehun merengut sebal

"lalu apa? Kau mau kusuapi? Baiklah akan kusuapi"

"TIDAK USAH" ucap Sehun cepat dan tampa sadar berteriak. Lebih baik ia segera makan sekarang. Daripada Kai yang menyuapinya. Yang ada nanti bukannya makan, ia malah akan terus-terusan tersedak. Karena otaknya tengah tidak connect dengan tubuhnya. Mungkin perlu waktu berjam-jam bagi Sehun untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"dasar bayi" ucap Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Sehun.

"siapa yang bayi? Aku bukan bayi" protes Sehun

"kenapa tidak? lihat sikap kekanakan mu itu. Ditambahkan kulit pucat mu yang seperti bayi itu"

"kulit ku tidak pucat. Jangan bilang kulit ku pucat" tegas Sehun

"kalau begitu kau mau kupanggil apa? Milky skin?"

"milky skin? Mungkin lebih baik"

"baiklah mulai sekarang kau akan memanggil mu milky skin" ucap Kai.

"ya! Seenaknya mengganti namaku. Setidaknya kulit ku lebih cerah daripada kulit mu yang tan itu"

"tapi kan sexy. Kulitku tan yang sexy" ucap Kai pede. Sehun setuju dibagian itu. Dibagian tan yang sexy. Itu sudah tak terbantahkan lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, Kai mengantar Sehun pulang. Sehun tidak ingin hyungnya mengamuk jika ia pulang larut malam. Padahal janjinya Cuma pergi makan, tapi malah selama ini. Salahkan Kai yang membuat makannya 2X lebih lama gara-gara duduk didepannya. Sehun jadi susah konsentrasi.

"wah sepertinya kalian sudah asyik dengan dunia kalian sendiri. Meninggalkan ku sendirian. Malah tidak bawa makanan apa-apa lagi" dasar hyung tak tau malu, batin Sehun. Seenaknya minta dibawa makanan.

"mian hyung, lain kali akan kubawa makanan deh" ucap Kai.

"baiklah aku mengerti. Kalian pasti sibuk berkencan. Jadi mana mungkin mengingatku"

"ya! Siapa yang kencan? Aku kan cuma makan" ucap Sehun protes.

"lalu kenapa lama sekali?"

"karena aku makan. Kau tau untuk makan sesuap nasi saja kita harus kunyah 33 X. Belum lagi jika ada banyak suapan pada porsi makanan ku. Lagian mana ada kencan begini?" jelas Sehun.

"lalu kau mau kencan seperti apa?" kini Kai yang berbicara.

"wah! Kai-ya. Ini kode lo. Sepertinya Sehun lain kali ingin kau benar-benar mengajaknya berkencan" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi ikut-ikutan menggoda Sehun. Kalau saja membunuh tidak dilarang, Sehun sudah membunuh hyungnya sedari tadi.

"apa aku sudah direstui hyung?" balas Kai lagi. Sedangkan Sehun, objek yang jadi pusat pembicaraan mereka cuma diam.

"eitss. Jangan buru-buru. Tidak secepat itu. Tapi tenang saja, kau sudah masuk tahap seleksi ku kok. Dan untuk seleksi tahap 1 kau sudah lulus. Akan lebih baik jika lain kali kau bawakan makanan untuk ku juga. Dengan begitu kau dapat restu ku sepenuhnya" jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Dasar, mudah sekali dirinya disuap.

"terserah kalian" Sehun melangkah masuk menerobos hyungnya dan Kai yang tengah berdiri membicarakan dirinya.

"selamat malam milky skin. Aku pulang" ucap Kai masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun. Ingin sekali Sehun menjawabnya. Tapi mana mungkin mukanya memerah sekarang.

"annyeong Kai-ya. Sering-sering mampir" ucap Kyuhyun melepas kepergian Kai didepan pintu rumah.

.

.

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi juga. Segera Sehun berlari ketoilet. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan. Selama 2 jam pelajaran dia menahannya gara-gara Lee seongsaenim tidak mengijinkan murid-muridnya keluar saat jam pelajaran. Kalau sampai Sehun mengidap kecing batu, Lee seongsaenim lah yang akan menjadi tersangka utamanya.

Setelah selesai, Sehun keluar dari toilet dan menuju kelasnya yang sepi karena para siswa sudah menyerbu kantin sekarang.

"Sehun-ah" seseorang memanggil Sehun begitu ia sudah kembali kekelasnya. Seseorang tengah berdiri menatapnya. Ia tak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun. Temannya.

"eo? Wae?" tanya Sehun sedikit cuek.

"hmmm..." bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah bergumam tak jelas begitu

"mwo? Apa ada yang ingin kau sampai kan?"

"tapi kau janji dulu tidak bilang siapa-siapa ya" ucap Baekhyun malu-malu begitu. Persis seperti Sehun jika sudah memikirkan Kai.

_Jangan bilang Baekhyun suka Kai juga. _Sehun panik sendiri memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Ia tidak mau bersaing dengan sahabat sendiri, takut jika persahabatan mereka putus bila salah satu sakit hati nanti.

"n-n-ne" Sehun sedikit terbata-bata. Was-was menunggu ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"benarkah?" Baekhyun masih ragu.

"apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka ember apa?" lanjut Sehun lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng polos.

"hmmm... begini... sebenarnya aku... menyukai seseorang..." Baekhyun berkata terbata-bata. Ingin sekali Sehun membantunya berbicara. Tapi ia harus bersabar. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Baekhyun tidak mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Kai. jangan sampai Baekhyun menyukai Kai juga. walaupun sepenuhnya Sehun sadar, bahwa ia tak berhak melarang orang lain menyukai Kai. siapa yang tak suka Kai, ia pangeran impian semua orang. Hanya saja, permasalahan nya asal jangan sahabatnya yang menyukai Kai. siapapun yang meyukai Kai tidak masalah bagi Sehun. Toh Kai belum tentu menyukai mereka semua. Sulit jika dalam hubungan sahabat sudah menyukai orang yang sama. Pasti akan ada yang terluka.

"aku menyukai..."

"siapa?" oke Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bersabar sekarang.

"aku menyukai Chanyeol"

Hufftt. Untung bukan Kai. Sehun bernafas lega sekarang.

"lalu?" tanya Sehun.

"bisa kah kau berikan ini padanya? " Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah miniman isotonik dan sekotak vitamin.

"kenapa aku? Kau kan akrab dengannya?" tanya Sehun bingung. Setahu dia, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol cukup akrab. Sehun tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun menyimpan perasaan pada Chanyeol. Apa ini yang disebut sahabat jadi cinta? Sehun hanya tau itu dari drama. Ternyata memang benar-benar ada dalam kehidupan nyata.

"aku tidak bisa. Aku malu jika memberikan langsung. Susah mengatur perasaan mu jika didekat orang yang kau sukai" Sehun setuju dengan Baekhyun. Karena ia mengalami sendiri hal itu. Susah mengatur detak jantung jika didekat Kai.

"lagian kau kan satu ekskul dengannya" lanjut Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun memang beda ekskul dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memilih ekskul paduan suara. Karena suaranya bisa dikatakan tergolong merdu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia satu ekskul dengan Kai dan Taemin. Ekskul dance. Kai dan Taemin memang jago nge-dance. Tapi Chanyeol tidak. bahkan benar-benar buruk. Chanyeol memang suka angin-anginan begitu. Ia masuk ekskul dance cuma mengekor pada Kai dan Taemin saja. Chanyeol bilang ia malas jika masuk ekskul lain, jika tak ada teman-teman nya itu.

Sedangkan Sehun? Sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak terlalu jago nge-dance. Walau tidak seburuk Chanyeol juga. Sehun Cuma kurang latihan saja. Pasalnya sebelumnya ia tak pernah mencoba-coba dance. Hanya di Senior high school ia baru belajar dance. Dan satu-satunya alasan ia ikut ekskul dance adalah, apalagi kalau bukan gara-gara Kai. alasan yang hampir sama dengan Chanyeol. Gara-gara Kai juga lah Sehun mati-matian belajar dance yang tidak terlalu ia minati itu. Menggelikan memang, melihat hampir segala hal dalam hidup Sehun berporos pada apa yang Kai lakukan. Tapi efek cinta-cintaanya ini membuat ia tak bisa menggunakan logika lagi.

"tolong ya Sehun-ah. kudengar nanti kalian ada jadwal latihan sepulang sekolah kan? Aku tidak ingin ia kelelahan gara-gara terlalu memaksakan diri berlatih dance. Aku tau kemampuan dance nya tak begitu buruk" oh iya. Sehun sendiri hampir lupa dengan jadwal latihannya. Justru Baekhyun yang mengingatkannya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tau begitu detail? Sepertinya bukan Sehun satu-satunya orang yang akan berubah menjadi stalker gara-gara menyukai seseorang diam-diam.

"lalu apa yang harus kukatakan?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"kau bilang saja ada yang menitip padamu. tapi jangan kau bilang dari ku. Arachi?" Sehun mengangguk.

"lalu kapan kau beritahukan itu padanya?"

"entahlah. Mungkin nanti. Aku belum siap" Sehun mengangguk lagi, pertanda ia mengerti.

"hmm.. bagaimana jika ternyata dia tak menyukai mu?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"entah lah" jawab Baekhyun lagi "sulit menebak perasaannya. Orang seperti mereka itu, tidak jelas. Sulit dibaca. Tidak peka dan tidak sensitif. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya lah mempertaruhkan semuanya. Walau kemungkinan nya 50:50, fifty fifty. Tapi itu resiko kan?" lanjut Baekhyun.

_Benar juga_. Sehun membenarkannya. Kai dan Chanyeol itu sama. Taemin juga. Intinya mereka bertiga itu sama. Tidak jelas. Kai sulit sekali dibaca hatinya. Tak bisa ditebak. Sedangkan Taemin, dia suka menggantungkan orang lain. Tak memberi kepastian. Contohnya minho. Salah satu senior Sehun di club dance juga. Dia sudah lama mengejar Taemin. Tapi Taemin malah seolah-olah tak acuh. Pura-pura tidak athu. Kadang-kadang mereka sering sekali ketangkapan berduaan, tapi tak ada hubungan. Taemin tak pernah memberikan kepastian. Seperti mengantungkan semuanya. Taemin juga sering bersama krystal, salah satu model disekolahnya. Krystal sering dapat job sebagai model iklan, atau pemotretan dimajalah-majalah. Satu sekolahan juga tau kalau mereka itu dekat. Ya, kembali lagi hanya dekat. Genk mereka itu benar-benar absurb. Tak jelas. Susah diprediksi bagaimana perasaan mereka. Sulit ditebak.

.

.

Sehun mengelap peluhnya. Latihan dance benar-benar melelahkan. Sehun lalu duduk sambil memanjangkan kakinya dilantai . disebelahnya duduk anggota klub dance lainnya. Termasuk Kai , Chanyeol dan Taemin. Genk absurb itu. Sehun mulai menemukan nama yang pas untuk mereka.

"huahh... aku lelah, tolong beri aku minum" keluh Sehun sambil berteriak. Entah kepada siapa. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan tata krama.

"ini" bersamaan itu, ketiga anggota genk absurb itu menyodorkan botol minuman secara bersamaan pada Sehun. Salah dia sendiri bicara tidak paKai alamat. Permasalahannya kini Sehun bingung memilih minuman siapa. Sebenernya tampa menunggu lama dia pasti langsung memilih Kai, Cuma dia terlalu malu. Ia minum minuman yang sama dengan Kai. bukankah itu sama saja ia berciuman secara tidak langsung. Sehun yang bodoh. Padahal mereka sama-sama namja. Bukankah itu sudah biasa. Khayalan Sehun benar-benar terlalu tinggi.

"terima kasih" Sehun akhirnya mengambil botol minuman yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang paling dekatnya. Taemin duduk agak jauh darinya. Lagi pula minho yang duduk disalah satu sudut ruangan, kini tengah menatap Sehun seolah berkata jangan-kau-coba-coba-mengambilnya-Oh-Sehun. Sehun lebih memilih cari aman saja. Anehnya kalau botol minuman Chanyeol, dia biasa-biasa saja. Beda kasusnya jika itu punya Kai.

"ya sudah" ucap Taemin mukanya biasa saja. Minho yang melihat itu mulai mengubah tatapannya menjadi jauh bersahabat pada Sehun. Sedangkan Kai, hanya menarik kembali botol minumannya tampa suara. Apa Kai cemburu? Entahlah Sehun tidak berani menatap Kai.

"wah aku ditolak" komentar Kai dengan nada setengah bercanda. _mian Kai_-ya. batin Sehun. Tapi dia sedang dalam proses jaga image. Tidak mau jika mukanya memerah dihadapan seluruh genk absurb ini.

"benar-benar melelahkan" ucap Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

"hmm benar" ucap Sehun singkat.

"kau sih, berlatih terlalu keras" respon Taemin.

"gimana tidak terlalu keras, karena bisa-bisa aku dimakan oleh sunbaenim itu jika kemampuan dance semakin buruk. Bisa-bisa sekolah ini akan berkabung jika kehilangan makhluk setampan ku" canda Chanyeol, mau tak mau ia dapat sorakan dari teman-teman yang lain.

"tidak kok kau tidak buruk. Sudah bagus. Sangat bagus malahan. Tapi jika menari girlband" timpal Kai.

"wah benar, kau cocok sekali untuk yang begituan yeollie" tambah Taemin diikuti tawa oleh yang lain. Chanyeol menatap teman-temannya sebal.

"ini nih, alasan ku berlatih keras, ejekan kalian semua. Teman tidak berperasaan" ucap Chanyeol sebal. Teman-temannya malah tambah tertawa.

"tidak usah terlalu memasakkan diri. Jika tidak bisa" ucap Sehun bijak. Teringat apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol yang berlatih keras sampai memasakkan dirinya. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, Sehun hampir saja lupa memberikan titipannya.

"wah lihat siapa yang menasehati siapa sekarang!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun. Tuh kan anak ini, tidak bisa diajak serius. Padahal barusan Sehun berbicara serius.

"kau kan juga berlatih keras. Aku tau kok jika kemampuan dance juga buruk" lanjut Chanyeol lagi. Tidak tau terima kasih, sudah diperhatikan juga.

"enak saja, tidak seburuk dirimu juga ya. Sunbaenim bilang kemampuan dance ku sudah selevel dengan Taemin kok" ucap Sehun tidak terima.

"mungkin dia bohong, hanya ingin menghiburmu saja" ucap Taemin. Mendapat dukungan dari Taemin, Chanyeol tertawa lebar. Puas memojokkan Sehun. Tahu begini, menyesal rasanya Sehun ikutan bicara. Ia juga nantinya yang akan dibulli.

Yunho sunbaenim masuk kedalam ruangan latihan. Suasana ruangan yang tadinya penuh gelak tawa langsung berubah menjadi sepi seperti kuburan. Semua langsung otomatis menutup mulutnya begitu Yunho sunbaenim masuk. Hawa dingin dari nya benar-benar kentara sekali.

"baiklah, terima kasih latihan hari ini. Kalian boleh pulang" semua otomatis tersenyum. Itulah ucapan Yunho yang paling dinantikan oleh semua orang yang ada disini. Tampa komando dan aba-aba semua mulai merapikan barang-barangnya keloker dan bersiap pulang.

"Chanyeol, psst park Chanyeol" panggil Sehun pelan. Chanyeol lalu menghentikan langkah nya, ia sudah bersiap-siap pulang.

"wae?" tanya Chanyeol malas-malasan.

"ini. Untuk mu" Sehun menyodorkan minuman isotonik dan vitamin pemberian Baekhyun.

"untukku?" tanya Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya Sehun menjitak kepala anak ini. Jelaslah untuknya, masa untuk neneknya.

"iya, untuk mu. Seseorang menyuruhku memberikannya padamu"

"huh? Nugu?"

"aku tidak bisa bilang"

"ya! Chanyeolie kenapa lama?" tiba-tiba Taemin sudah berada dibelakang Chanyeol. Mungkin menyusulnya.

"wuah apa ini? Dari Sehun?" lanjut Taemin sok tau.

"bukan, ada yang menitip padaku untuk memberikannya pada Chanyeol" ralat Sehun agar Taemin tak salah paham.

"kalau memang dari kau juga tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tau wajahku memang tampan. Jadi wajar jika ada banyak penggemar rahasia" ucap Chanyeol. Sepertinya Kai dan Chanyeol memang harus dibawa kedokter atau panti rehabilitasi. Pede mereka sudah overdosis.

"geer" balas Sehun sebal. Sehun tau pasti, jika Chanyeol belum pernah dapat barang-barang seperti ini. Terlihat dari ekspresi mukanya yang tadi sedikit kaget. Baekhyun juga bilang begitu. Chanyeol nya saja yang sok belagak paling terkenal.

"ya! Kenapa lama sekali" kini Kai juga ikut-ikutan berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol dan Taemin.

"aku sudah lapar nih, kalian malah ngobrol" ucap Kai kesal.

"mian, kkamjong-ah. aku ada urusan dulu. Biasa penggemar rahasia" canda Chanyeol diikuti tawa oleh Taemin. Masih kegeeran.

"ya sudah aku pulang dulu, bye bye Sehun-ah. sampaikan terima kasih ku" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil pada Sehun. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Baekhyun yang polos itu menyukai makhluk seaneh Chanyeol. Mungkin memang benar bahwa cinta itu buta.

Genk absurb itu meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun sempat melihat kalau Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Sehun sendiri sulit mengartikannya. Tatapan yang tak pernah dilihat Sehun sebelumnya. Apa itu tadi? Apa Kai cemburu? Batin Sehun kegeeran. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah menularkan virus-virus geer pada Sehun. Tapi terlihat sekali kalau tatapan Kai berbeda tadi. Apa mungkin Kai cemburu pada Sehun? Memikirkannya saja Sehun sudah senyum sendiri. _Baguslah jika Kai cemburu_. Pikirnya. Atau mungkin dia saja yang kegeeran sendiri. Sehun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya berkali. Menyuruh otaknya berhenti berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ceria. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan ekskul. Jadi dia pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dalam pikirannya, sudah terbayang dirinya yang tidur nyaman di atas kasur nya yang beralaskan seprei spongebob itu. Kasur adalah benda yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini. Dibuka nya pintu rumah pelan-pelan. Berjalan berjinjit agar kedatangannya tidak diketahui oleh penghuni rumah.

"Oh Sehun" suara eommanya yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala menghentikan kakinya yang akan melangkah menaiki tangga. Baiklah, sepertinya gagal semua mimpinya untuk bersantai.

"kau sudah pulang Sehun-ah?" pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya. Tidak butuh jawaban. Jelas-jelas Sehun sudah ada dirumah lengkap dengan seragam dan ransel, pasti ia sudah pulang. Memang yang berdiri disini siapa? Hantunya? Meskipun begitu Sehun tetap mengangguk lemah. Perasaannya tidak enak, apalagi melihat senyuman eommanya seperti senyuman nenek sihir di film-film fantasy yang dulu Sehun sering tonton. Ketika nenek sihir bersiap-siap memasak anak-anak yang tersesat dirumah hantunya.

"kau bantu eomma ke super market ya? Gampang kok eomma sudah buatkan listnya. Kau tinggal membeli saja. Mau kan?" bukan pertanyaan tapi lebih ke perintah. Karena sekalipun Sehun bilang tidak eommanya pasti akan memaksa.

"tapi eomma, kemaren kan aku sudah. Suruh Kyuhyun hyung saja. Dia pasti Cuma sibuk bermain game" Sehun mencoba mengelak.

"eh bocah. Enak saja aku sibuk main game. Memangnya aku se-penganggur itu apa?" tiba suara Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Sehun dan eommanya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang duduk diruang makan menyatap makanannya.

"memang" jawab Sehun cuek.

"dasar dongsaeng durhaka. Asal kau tau ya, habis ini aku ada kuliah. Tugas yang lebih penting. Untuk keselamatan negara ini. Negara ini butuh generasi muda seperti ku tau" Kyuhyun melebih-lebihkan. Padahal jika seluruh generasi mudanya seperti Kyuhyun, bisa hancur negara ini. Mau jadi apa bangsa ini?

"sudah bolos saja. Cuma 2 sks sajakan?" Sehun memberi ide ekstrim. Toh hyungnya Cuma kuliah sebentar. Dari pagi kan dia tak ada kuliah.

"aww" jerit Sehun memegang kepalanya yang dijitak oleh eommanya.

"ide apa itu? Menyuruh bolos. Kau pikir eomma dan appa tidak susah menyekolahkan kalian berdua apa? Seenaknya menyia-nyia kan pendidikan kalian" omel eomma Sehun.

"tuh liat eomma. Sehun saja yang terlihat polos dari luar. Padahal sebenarnya didalam penuh kelicikan. Jadi bukan aku yang pembuat onar dirumah ini" Sehun mendengus sebal. Hyungnya itu paling bisa cari-cari kesempatan menjelek-jelekkan dirinya. Padahal juga biasanya Kyuhyun selalu begitu. Kalau sedang asyik main game, kadang Kyuhyun memilih tidak datang kekampus. Jika ditanya kenapa pasti dijawab malas lah alasannya, capek lah, atau nanggunglah, menurutnya cuma sebentar juga.

"jangan memfitnah ku seenaknya ya. Biasa nya kau juga selalu begitu"

"tuh liat eomma, berbicara saja tidak pake sopan santun begitu" Kyuhyun berhasil memanas-manasi Sehun.

"dasar penjilat" umpat Sehun pada hyungnya itu.

"ya! Neo illi wa!" teriak Kyuhyun. Sehun segera berlari kekamarnya. Sebelum hyungnya itu benar-benar memutilasi tubuh nya.

"sudah lah, kau bisa tidak mengalah sedikit pada dongsaeng mu? Dewasa lah sedikit" tegas eommanya pada Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah bersabar. Dia nya saja yang childish begitu" bela Kyuhyun. Padahal ia juga masih bersikap kekanak-kanakkan.

"Sehun-ah. cepat ganti baju, makan siang. Lalu pergi berbelanja" teriak eommanya agar bisa terdengar di kamar Sehun yang berada dilantai dua.

.

.

Jika ditanya sudah berapa kali hari ini Sehun menggerutu. Mungkin sudah tidak terhitung lagi. Semua gara-gara eomma yang menyuruhnya berbelanja, ditambah hyungnya yang juga menyebalkan. Sok-sok alasan kuliah, padahal sebenarnya tidak ingin disuruh berbelanja. Tidak adil. Pikir Sehun. Minggu lalu juga dia yang berbelanja. Sekarang ia lagi yang harus pergi.

"huh, kenapa aku yang disuruh belanja sih? Tidak elit sekali namja seperti ku pergi berbelanja ke supermarket. Seperti yeoja saja. Mau taruh dimana muka ku jika bertemu teman-teman sekelas? Bisa runtuh harga diri seorang Oh Sehun. Mana belanjaan nya banyak lagi" gerutu Sehun sambil menarik keranjang belanjaan kasar. Sampai-sampai tampa Sehun sadari orang-orang menatapnya aneh.

Sehun merogoh sakunya, lalu membuka list yang akan dibeli. Eommanya tadi sudah mencatatkan barang-barang yang harus ia beli. Dibaca nya kertas itu, walau masih sambil menggerutu.

"kangkung? Huh, eomma itu kenapa masih suka beli kangkung sih? Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka kangkung, masih saja dibeli. Buang-buang duit saja, ujung-ujungnya tidak dimakan juga" berhubung suasana hati Sehun sedang tidak baik, jadi apapun akan ia komentari termasuk list belanjaan yang tidak berdosa itu.

Tiba-tiba mata Sehun menangkap sosok familiar yang tengah berdiri mendorong sebuah kereta belanjaan. Sosok yang akhir-akhir ini, sering berkeliaran di pikirannya. Sosok yang akhir-akhir ini, selalu menjadi tokoh utama dalam lamunannya. Yups, itu si pangeran tan nya, Kai. Kai terlihat tengah berbelanja sekarang. Ia mendorong sebuah kereta berbelanja. Kereta itu sudah hampir penuh terisi barang belanjaan.

"apa yang dilakukan Kai disini? kenapa dia berbelanja sebanyak itu? Wahh benar-benar calon suami yang baik" ucap Sehun. Buru-buru di pukulnya kepalanya sendiri. _Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun? _Hatinya ber-monolog sendiri.

Sehun lalu membuntuti kai. Jiwa stalkernya kumat. Mana mungkin Sehun melewatkan informasi yang berharga ini. Kini jarak antara mereka sudah sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba Sehun dikejutkan oleh bunyi dering telepon.

"yeobeosseo?" Kai mengangkat telepon nya. Sehun menghela nafas lega. Untung bukan handphone nya. Kalau tidak bisa ketahuan ia mengikuti Kai.

"ne.. akan ku belikan. Kau tunggu saja. Arachi? Iya main saja dengan yang lain dulu. Pokoknya makan malam hari ini dijamin enak " ucap Kai dengan nada yang lembut. Entah pada siapa. Sehun semakin penasaran. Siapa yang ditelepon oleh Kai? kenapa Kai berbelanja sebanyak itu? Jangan-jangan Kai sudah menikah diam-diam. Dan ia menyembunyikan keluarga nya itu? Seperti jalan cerita di drama saja. Sepertinya kebanyakan nonton drama mulai mempengaruhi pola fikir Sehun.

_'Tidak tidak. Mana mungkin' _Sehun menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kai-nya tidak seperti itu. Ia harus berfikir logis.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kai sampai ia keluar super market. Masa bodoh. Ini menyangkut hidup matinya. Menyangkut perkara cinta pertamanya. Berlebihan memang. Tapi Sehun belum siap patah hati. Hatinya juga tidak tenang sebelum tahu siapa Kai itu sebenarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih reviewnya. Terima kasih juga kritik dan sarannya. Maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan penulisan di ff ini. Saya masih belajar.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.


	5. Chapter 5

CAST : Sehun, Kai , other sm artists

Pairing : Kaihun. Etc.

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, friendship

Disclaimer: they are not mine. All of them belongs to god. And i just own the plots.

Warn: it's YAOI. Sorry if you don't like. I'll be happy if you give a respon to my ff. There are many typos here. Mianhae. I'm still newbie.

* * *

Sehun kini tak ubah seperti seorang pengutit. Seperti seorang yang sudah profesional, diikutinya Kai kemana pun ia pergi. Agar tidak ketahuan, Sehun sudah mengatur jarak antaranya dan Kai.

"jangan sampai lolos pak" perintah Sehun pada supir taxi yang ditumpanginya. Tidak mungkin ia mengejar Kai yang menggunakan motor dengan berlari. Jadi taxi lah alternatif satu-satunya.

Taxi yang ditumpangi oleh Sehun berhenti ketika motor Kai memasuki sebuah gerbang yang Sehun tahu betul itu tempat apa. Dengan tergesa-gesa setelah membayar taxi, Sehun memasuki perkarangan yang tidak dijaga siapa-siapa itu.

"panti asuhan?" Sehun makin bingung kenapa Kai ke panti asuhan. Apa jangan-jangan benar yang dipikiran Sehun. Kai sudah menikah dan parahnya lagi ia sudah punya anak. Jadi anak itu dititipkan di panti asuhan. Karena ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu. Sudah seperti di drama saja. Mungkin setelah ini Sehun harus mengurangi menonton drama. Pikiran nya jadi ngelantur begini. Tapi Sehun juga tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan selain itu.

Kai lalu berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang entah ruangan apa. Sehun yang sedari tadi mengikut Kai, berhenti didepan pintu yang telah ditutup itu. Mau tidak mau Sehun menempelkan telingannya kedaun pintu agar percakapan didalam dapat didengarnya.

"Kai-ya. Kau begitu baik. Seharusnya tak perlu repot-repot berkunjung setiap minggu. Kau pasti sibuk sekali, tetapi masih sempat berkunjung." entah suara siapa, Sehun tidak kenal. Yang jelas itu suara seorang wanita. Sehun semakin menajamkan pendengaran nya.

"aniyo. Aku seharusnya minta maaf. Aku Cuma bisa berkunjung sekali seminggu. Anak-anak kabarnya bagaimana?" anak-anak? Oh please god, jangan biarkan otak Sehun semakin ber-negative thinking.

"ajusshi apa yang kau lakukan?" seorang anak kecil mengejutkan Sehun yang tengah menguping didepan pintu.

"aishh kkamjjakiya" Sehun terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya rasa ingin melompat keluar.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun malah balik bertanya. Menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan anak kecil tadi.

"aku yang harus nya bertanya. Apa yang ajusshi lakukan disini. jangan-jangan kau maling ya?"

"mworago? Seenaknya saja kau mengatai ku maling. Mana ada maling setampan ku. Kalau ada itu tanda-tanda kiamat namanya"

"ada. Jaman sekarang banyak maling yang berwajah tampan. Kan kalau sudah kepepet tidak peduli tampang lagi"

"dasar anak kecil. Seenaknya kalau bicara. Seharusnya anak seperti mu main sana. Malah ikut campur urusan orang"

"kalau maling seperti mu, aku wajib ikut campur"

"ya! Aku ini lebih tua dari mu, panggil aku hyung. Kau tidak diajari sopan santun apa?" teriak Sehun emosi. Sedangkan anak yang dimarahi justru memasang tampang masa bodoh.

"Sehun-ah?" sebuah suara membuat Sehun menoleh kesamping. Didapatinya Kai tengah berdiri bersama seorang wanita tua, mereka memandangi Sehun bingung. Sehun jadi gelagapan. Sepertinya teriakannya terlalu keras. Ia sampai lupa kalau ia tadi tengah menguping.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kai lagi.

"a-a-aku? Ehh ini membuang sampah" jawaban paling bodoh yang pernah diucapkan oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Kai langsung menatapnya bingung.

"ne?" respon Kai

"iya, kebetulan aku tadi lewat" dengan cepat Sehun melangkah menuju tempat sampah dan memasukkan sebuah kertas—yang entah kertas apa, kedalamnya.

"bohong hyung. Jelas-jelas tadi gerak-geriknya mencurigakan begitu. Seperti orang maling"

"ya! Kau ini. Tidak mengerti ucapan ku apa? Kubilang berkali-kali aku ini bukan maling" teriak Sehun emosi.

"benarkah?" kini jongin yang berbicara. Entah kepada Sehun atau anak itu.

"benar hyung. Tadi ajusshi ini mengendap-ngedap kesini. Ia juga menguping pembicaraan hyung. Mencurigakan sekali. Dia pasti pencuri" lanjut anak tadi. Telinga Sehun semakin panas mendengarnya.

"heh? Seenaknya menuduh. Siapa yang kau panggil pencuri? Dan satu lagi, jangan memanggilku ajusshi. Kai bahkan kau panggil hyung"

"sudah lah. Sehun-ah kau kenapa ada disini?" Kai akhirnya menegahi.

"a-a-aku. Hmm aku ..." Sehun terbata-bata. Ia sendiri bingung mau jawab apa.

"tuhkan, dia gelagapan begitu" si anak tadi masih curiga pada Sehun.

"sudah lah Wookie. Tidak boleh begitu siapa tau dia ingin bertamu ke panti ini. Kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka begitu Wookie. Kai-ya, kau kenal?" tanya ibu yang berdiri disamping Kai. Besar kemungkinan ia adalah ibu pengurus panti asuhan ini. untung saja ibu itu membela Sehun. Anak-anak bernama Wookie itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"ne. Dia teman sekelas ku. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Anyeonghaseyo" Kai membungkuk hormat. Sehun beruntung, Kai masih _mengakui _Sehun sebagai teman sekelasnya.

.

.

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan disana?" meskipun bisa lolos dari tuduhan anak kecil sok tau bernama Wookie itu, tapi Sehun tidak bisa lepas dari introgasi Kai.

"kebetulan" Sehun menjawab sesantai mungkin. Dan dengan intonasi sedatar mungkin.

"hah? Aku tahu kau bohong. Jadi katakan saja yang sebenarnya" paksa Kai.

"oke baiklah. Ku jelaskan pada mu ya, aku kebetulan melihatmu memasuki panti asuhan itu, jadi ku ikuti kau. Karena aku penasaran apa yang kau kerjakan disana" Sehun tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia memang kebetulan melihat Kai, walau di supermarket. Tetapi tetap saja kan, semua berawal dari kebetulan.

"kenapa kau penasaran mencari tahu tentang ku?" tanya Kai masih tidak puas. Sehun menghela nafas, bagaimana cara ia memberi tahu si-tan-Kai ini. Tentu saja ia penasaran, karena segala hal tentang Kai pasti membuat Sehun penasaran.

"begini ya, pertama karena itu kau. Aku tidak peduli jika orang lain. Kedua karena tempat yang kau masuki itu panti asuhan. Tempat yang jarang di masuki oleh orang yang tidak berkepentingan. Ketiga..." Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya. _Karena aku menyukaimu. Jadi mana mungkin akumelewatkan satu hal saja tentang mu_. Sehun melanjutkannya dalam hati.

"ketiga? Ketiga apa?"

"ketiga karena jiwa _kepo_ ku kumat" sambung Sehun. "siapa tahu aku dapat berita mengejutkan tentang seorang Kai. kan bisa kujual ke majalah sekolah. Pasti banyak yang mau membeli mahal. Kau kan terkenal, masuk jajaran orang-orang yang paling ditunggu gosipnya. Seantero sekolah pasti heboh." Sehun merutuki ide bodohnya itu. Kenapa ia justru menjelek-jelekkan dirinya. Ia justru terlihat jahat didepan Kai.

"jadi kau mengikuti ku, karena menurut mu aku ini terkenal? hahaha" beruntung Kai menanggapinya bercanda.

"iya, tapi aku tidak bilang kau paling terkenal juga ya. Masih banyak siswa lain yang lebih populer. Jadi jangan geer" mulai sifat jual mahal Oh Sehun.

"wah aku dipuji si pintar Oh Sehun. Terima kasih" Kai lalu membungkuk kepada Sehun. Seolah-olah habis menerima penghargaan dari kepala sekolah saja. "dan satu lagi, berita yang kau cari, kurasa kau mendapatkannya. Tuan Oh" lanjut Kai.

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan disana?" kini gantian Sehun yang mengintrogasi Kai.

"aku? Aku memang setiap minggu kesana" jawab Kai santai.

"berarti benar yang kudengar. Apa yang lakukan disana?"

"wow, jadi benar kata Wookie, kau menguping"

"bukan itu permasalahan nya sekarang. Sekarang ini yang aku tanyakan kenapa kau ada disana?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hahaha... kau sudah seperti wartawan saja Sehun-ah. kurasa kau cocok jadi seorang wartawan" Sehun merengut kesal. Kai paling bisa kalau mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"aku tidak bercanda"

"aku juga tidak bercanda. Serius, kau cocok jadi wartawan. Apa lagi cara mu mencari berita, sampai menguping segala, dan cekcok dengan anak kecil. Itu kan jiwa seorang wartawan. Gigih dalam mencari berita"

"kau menyindir ku?" Sehun pasrah. Mungkin jika Kai tidak ingin bercerita, ya sudah. Bukan hak nya juga memaksa ingin tahu.

"baiklah karena aku menghargai kegigihan mu mencari berita, aku beritahu pada mu kalau aku dulu itu pernah tinggal disana"

"heh? Kau dibuang orang tua mu?" tanya Sehun blak-blakan. Kai malah tertawa. Lucu sekali melihat kepolosan Sehun.

"aniyo. Dulu orang tua ku meninggal gara-gara kecelakaan. Jadi karena aku anak-anak mereka satu-satunya. Aku dirawat dipanti asuhan. Keluarga kami tidak punya kerabat lagi. Sampai saat aku sekolah menengah pertama. Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim. Aku diadopsi karena mirip sekali dengan anak mereka yang meninggal gara-gara sakit kanker. Jadi dari smp sampai sekarang aku tinggal bersama mereka" jelas Kai panjang lebar. Sehun bingung, kenapa ekspresi muka Kai biasa saja. Tidak terlihat sedih atau terluka. Apa Kai segitu bisa nya mengontrol ekspresinya? Kalau iya, pantas saja Kai itu terlihat begitu susah ditebak. Karena ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya, jadi tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu perasaannya. Kalau Sehun jadi Kai sekarang, ia pasti sudah sedih. Ditambah lagi, Sehun kan gampang terbawa suasana.

"Sehun-ah... apa cerita hidupku terlalu menyedihkan, sampai kau terlihat berkaca-kaca begitu?" ucapan Kai menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"hah? Ani. Hmm, lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau anak angkat keluarga kim itu? Kau malu?"

"aniyo. Aku tidak menyembunyikannya. Ada kok yang tahu, teman-teman dekat ku tahu kok. Atau teman-teman yang dulu satu junior high school dengan ku. Mereka tau kok"

"tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"memang kenapa kau harus tahu?" Sehun bungkam. Benar juga, kenapa ia harus tahu.

"maksudku kenapa di sekolah tidak banyak yang tahu?" buru-buru Sehun meralat ucapannya.

"memangnya aku harus memberi tahu setiap orang begitu?"

"benar juga ya" Sehun mengangguk polos. Kai tersenyum melihatnya.

"tapi kenapa kau beri tahu aku? Aku bisa saja menyebarkannya kan?" tanya Sehun lagi

"tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah jika satu sekolah tahu" Kai menjawabnya santai. Sehun makin terlihat jahat didepannya.

"kalau aku mengarang-ngarang cerita bagaimana? Aku bisa saja menjelek-jelekan mu? Bisa saja ceritamu kutambah-tambahi. Bilang kau anak haram lah, atau dibuang orang tua mu lah? Kau tidak takut?"

"ani. Aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukannya"

"heh?" kini Sehun sukses melongo mendengar ucapan Kai. ucapan singkat yang membuat jantung Sehun berdetak 2 kali, ataupun mungkin 3 kali lebih cepat.

"orang semanis mu tidak mungkin sejahat itu kan?" lanjut Kai lagi. Sehun menundukkan muka nya. Ia benar-benar sudah melayang mendengar pujian Kai sekarang.

"sok tahu. Lagipula aku tidak manis. Memangnya aku gula apa?"ucap Sehun pura-pura tidak terima.

"walaupun kau bukan gula. Tapi kau lebih manis daripada gula" gombal Kai

"sok tahu. Memangnya kau tau dari mana?"

"apa perlu aku menjilatimu untuk membuktikannya?"

"ya! Jangan berpikir macam-macam ya. Atau kau mau kupanggang hidup-hidup hah?"

"hahaha... aku hanya bercanda kok. Kenapa muka mu merah begitu Sehun-ah" Kai tidak bisa menahan tawanya, melihat Sehun yang didepannya dengan muka memerah.

"kau menyebalkan" sungut Sehun sebal. Melihat itu Kai makin tertawa keras.

"oh iya, Sehun-ah" Kai menghentikan tawanya. Kini ia menatap Sehun yang masih mem-poutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"apa?" jawab Sehun singkat.

"aku boleh minta nomor handphone mu tidak?"

.

.

Sehun benar-benar sudah melayang kelangit ketujuh sekarang. Saking senangnya, bahkan mungkin jika disuruh meloncat dari lantai 2 pun, ia tidak akan merasa sakit. Benar, efek cinta bisa merubah segalanya. Ada banyak hal menyenangkan hari ini bagi Sehun. Pertama, bertemu Kai. walaupun setiap hari ia bertemu Kai, tapi tetap saja menyenangkan bagi Sehun. Kedua, Kai meminta nomor handphonenya. Walau sempat jual mahal tadi, tapi ujung-ujungnya pasti Sehun berikan. Bagaimana mungkin ia menolak nya jika Kai yang memintanya. Akhirnya mereka bertukar nomor handphone tadi. Meskipun sebenarnya Sehun sudah punya nomor handphone Kai dari dulu. Bukan masalah besar baginya untuk mendapatkan nomor handphone Kai. ia tinggal lihat handphone Luhan diam-diam, dan menyalinnya. Tapi nomor itu tidak pernah Sehun hubungi, karena ia tak punya alasan untuk menghubunginya. Lagi pula Sehun terlalu sulit untuk sekedar mencari-cari alasan untuk menghubunginya. Kalau bilang salah pencet atau salah sambung, itu terlalu mainstream menurutnya. Ketiga, Kai menawari mengantarnya pulang. Menambah rentetan indahnya hari ini. Bagaimana Sehun tidak melayang-melayang kelangit ketujuh, jika semua tentang Kai saja membuat moodnya membaik.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak menawari ku masuk?" tanya Kai begitu sampai didepan rumah Sehun. Oh iya, saking senangnya, Sehun sampai lupa berpikir dengan waras.

"eoh? Oh iya, kau mau mampir?" akhirnya Sehun menawarkan Kai mampir.

"tidak ah. aku takut bertemu hyung mu. Waktu itu aku janji akan bawa makanan jika mampir lagi" Sehun merutuki hyungnya dalam hati. Kenapa hyungnya begitu matre, seenaknya minta ini dan itu pada orang lain.

"kau tidak usah khawatir. Soal Kyuhyun hyung ,aku yang urus. Dia memang suka begitu, seenak-enaknya"

"haha.. becanda kok. Kenapa kau serius sekali. Aku masih ada urusan, mungkin lain kali Sehun-ah. annyeong" Kai berpamitan pulang.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya riang gembira memasuki rumah._ What a beautiful day _ batinnya.

"Sehun-ah, dari mana saja kau? Mana belanjaannya?" bagai disambar petir, Sehun baru ingat bahwa dia tadi seharusnya berbelanja. Seorang Kai bisa mengalihkan dunia Sehun.

"ah ah i-itu. Tadi aku bertemu temanku dijalan. Dia keserempet motor jadi aku mengantarnya kerumah sakit dulu eomma. Kasihan sekali dia" Sehun akhirnya mengarang cerita. Daripada ia terkena amukan eommanya. Entah temannya yang mana keserempet motor. Tuhan maafkan lah kesalahan Oh Sehun.

"jinjja? Kau tidak bohong? Lalu mana list belanjaannya?" Sehun baru ingat, kertas yang ia buang waktu kejadian di panti asuhan tadi adalah list belanjaan eomma. Pantas tadi ia sempat bingung, itu kertas apa.

"hilang eomma"

"OH SEHUUNN" Sehun hanya bisa pasrah mendengar teriakan eomma yang berapa oktag itu. Semoga saja gendang telinganya tidak nge-hank.

"lalu bagaimana cara eomma memasak?Pokoknya eomma tidak mau tau, kau pergi belanja sekarang. Jangan pulang sebelum membawa belanjaan" teriak eommanya lagi.

"tapi, aku istirahat dulu ya eomma" jurus terakhir Sehun, aegyo.

"ANDWE. Pergi sekarang, Kyuhyun akan menemani mu" aegyo Sehun tak mempan lagi sekarang. "KYUHYUN! Temani Sehun berbelanja" lagi-lagi eomma berteriak

"Tapi eomma, kenapa aku harus ikut. Ini kan salahnya" Kyuhyun protes.

"tidak ada tapi-tapi an. Kau kan cuma main game kerjaannya. Lagian kau tidak lihat ia keluyuran dulu jika berbelanja sendiri. Sekarang kau temani dia. Jangan sampai kau ikut-ikutan keluyuran. Kalau kalian tidak pulang membawa belanjaan, tidak ada jatah makan malam" celoteh eomma panjang lebar. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun dan Sehun mengangguk pasrah. Tidak mungkin membantah eomma. Ancaman eomma kali ini terlalu mengerikan.

"tunggu sebentar aku buatkan lagi listnya. Dan Sehun-ah, jangan dihilangkan lagi. Kau juga Kyuhyun-ah, awas kalau sampai kau ikut-ikutan ceroboh" lanjut eomma.

"gara-gara kau sih, aku terpaksa berbelanja. Menyebalkan. Pake keluyuran segala" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"biarin, daripada hyung, setiap hari bermain game kerjaannya. Bisa-bisa kau menikah dengan game nanti."

"ya! Kenapa kau malah menyumpahi ku. Jelas-jelas ini salah mu"

"berhenti bertengkar" suara eomma menghentikan adu mulut antara Sehun dan Kyuhyun. "ini listnya. Sekarang cepat pergi. Eomma capek mendengar kalian bertengkar setiap hari"

"eomma, kembaliannya untuk ku ya?" ucap Kyuhyun

"andweyo. Untuk ku saja eomma?" seru Sehun cepat.

"enak saja, jelas-jelas ini salah mu. Tidak ada lagi jatahmu"

"tapi minggu lalu juga aku yang pergi. Sudah seharusnya giliran hyung sekarang. Tapi aku juga ikut-ikutan. Jadi uangnya untukku" balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

"shireo. Ini untukku, aku—"

"tidak untuk siapa-siapa. Kembalikan pada ku. Akan ku hitung nanti, jangan sampai ada yang mengambilnya. Bawa struck belanjaannya. Arachi?" eomma akhirnya menghentikan percekcokan kakak beradik itu lagi. Dia capek sendiri melihatnya.

"ne" jawab Kyuhyun dan Sehun kompak. Lalu saling sikut-sikutan berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

.

.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh diatas kasur empuknya. Setelah seharian ini beraktifitas, tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Semua salah eomma yang memaksa Sehun dan Kyuhyun pergi berbelanja. Tapi, setidaknya eommanya masih berbaik hati membalas kebaikan mereka berdua dengan memasak makanan favorit mereka. Setidaknya capek Sehun terbayar. Menurut Sehun sebenarnya eomma itu tidak terlalu kejam juga. Walau suka teriak-teriak, mengomel dan memarahinya, tapi eomma masih tetap peduli pada anak-anaknya. Buktinya eomma tadi masak makanan kesukaan Sehun dan Kyuhyun, karena tau mereka sangat lelah sehabis pulang dari supermarket. Eommanya tidak seperti eomma tiri di film-film.

Sehun mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada missed call atau pun SMS. Tidak ada sms dari Kai. Bukankah tadi Kai meminta nomor handphonenya. Lalu kenapa ia tidak meng-sms?

"apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun. Memangnya kenapa Kai harus meng-sms mu? Memang dia ada urusan apa dengan mu?" Sehun berbicara sendiri. Berusaha menenangkan perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin dia yang berkhayal terlalu tinggi. Gara-gara Kai dia jadi seperti orang gila begini.

"sebaiknya aku belajar dulu" Sehun berjalan menuju meja belajar. Setidaknya waktu luang begini bisa manfaatkan untuk belajar. Aneh memang cara Sehun mengusir bosan, kebanyakan orang diluar sana, justru akan bertambah mati kebosanan jika disuruh belajar. Tapi Sehun merasa itu lebih baik daripada main game seperti hyungnya. Walaupun tidak semua pelajaran ia minati, setidaknya waktu senggang begini ia isi dengan mempelajari pelajaran yang ia minati. Seperti bahasa jepang misalnya. Gara-gara sering membaca manga, ia jadi tertarik tentang budaya jepang.

Baru 10 menit membaca, Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecek ponselnya. Tangannya segera menekan tombol di handphone touchscreennya itu. Meng-unlock nya. Meskipun ia tahu tidak ada pesan, tapi tetap saja dilakukannya.

"apa aku sms dulu saja? Tapi aku harus bilang apa?" Sehun bingung, mencari-cari alasan untuk mengirim Kai pesan. Situasi yang sama dari dulu. Situasi yang belum bisa ia pecahkan sampai sekarang.

_tingg_

handphone Sehun bergetar. Dengan buru-buru dibukanya. Bingo! Apa yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang, sms dari Kai-nya.

_From : Kai_

_Selamat malam Sehun. Kau sudah tidur?_

Sebuah pesan yang sangat singkat dikirim Kai kepada Sehun. Sebuah pesan yang sepertinya punya mantra, yang membuat Sehun tiba-tiba senang, melayang-layang rasanya. Sedetik setelah itu Sehun langsung memencet tombol _Reply_. Benar-benar sedetik setelah pesan itu sampai.

_To : Kai_

_Belum, wae yo?_

Segera dicarinya tombol _send_. Namun tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya berhenti. Ia ragu sejenak.

"bukankah terlalu cepat?" Sehun bertanya sendiri. Ia membalas pesan Kai sangat cepat. Hanya beberapa detik setelah pesan itu sampai. Saking semangatnya.

"kalau aku membalasnya secepat ini, bisa-bisa ia curiga kalau dari tadi aku menunggu smsnya" Sehun ber-monolog pada dirinya lagi. Padahal, belum tentu juga Kai memperdulikan hal sekecil itu. Kai kan terlalu cuek untuh hal remeh temeh seperti itu.

"tunggu sebentar. Biar kesannya lebih natural" ucap Sehun memikirkan semuanya. Ia seperti tengah berperang saja,. Semua strategi harus dipikirkan matang-matang, apa dampaknya. Mungkin terlalu pintar memang tidak baik. Semua hal harus pake logika.

_From : Kai_

_Sepertinya kau sudah tidur ya?_

Pesan dari Kai datang lagi. Sepertinya Sehun terlalu lama membalasnya. Buru-buru dikirimnya pesan yang ia ketik tadi. Kini jantung Sehun berdebar sendiri menunggu jawaban dari Kai.

_From : Kai_

_Ani. Aku ingin meminjam catatan sejarah mu. Besok bawakan ya?_

Hanya itu? Batin Sehun. Kai meng-sms nya hanya untuk itu. Sehun bahkan berdebar-debar menunggu pesan dari Kai tadi. Mungkin Sehun yang terlalu berharap.

_To : Kai_

_Hanya itu? Kau meng-sms ku hanya untuk itu? Kenapa meminjam padaku?_

Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa masih pura-pura galak pada Kai, bahkan di sms sekalipun.

_From : Kai_

_Karena kau salah satu murid terpintar dikelas kita. Masa iya aku pinjam catatan Chanyeol atau Taemin, mereka saja tidur dikelas. Tidak boleh ya? :(_

Sehun jadi merasa bersalah sendiri. Apalagi melihat icon sedih yang dikirim Kai di pesannya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Sehun merasa tumben sekali Kai meminjam catatan. Jangan-jangan ini modus. Sok-sok an meminjam catatan, padahal Cuma ingin men-smsnya. Loh? Bukankah seharusnya Sehun senang? Memang Sehun senang, tapi bukan sms tidak penting seperti ini yang ia mau. Ia mau nya Kai meng-sms nya untuk hal lain. Menanyakan kabarnya mungkin. Inilah efek cinta-cintaan lain nya. Semua serba salah. Di sms salah, tidak di sms juga salah.

_To : Kai_

_Aniyo. Tapi tumben sekali kau pinjam pada ku. Sampai meng-sms segala._

_From : Kai_

_Karena aku hanya dekat dengan mu. Yang lainnya tidak. lagian aku ingin memastikan nomor yang ku dapat tadi. Nomor palsu apa tidak. jangan-jangan aku diberi nomor palsu._

Tampa sadar Sehun tersenyum membaca nya. Kai memujinya. Kalau Kai didepannya sekarang, pasti Sehun sudah malu sekali.

_To : Kai_

_Enak saja nomor palsu. Memangnya aku ini teroris apa? paKai nomor palsu -_- _

Dasar Sehun, ia terlalu jaga image didepan Kai. Terkadang Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia terlalu pemalu. ia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan rasa sukanya dihadapan Kai. Kalau terus begini, bagaimana bisa ia dekat dengan Kai. susah juga sih. Ditambah lagi orang yang Sehun suka itu benar-benar cuek. Tidak pedulian. Tidak sensitif. Seandainya saja ia seperti Luhan. Luhan itu orang yang sangat percaya diri. Bahkan dengan terang-terangan mendekati orang yang ia suka. Menunjukkan perhatian nya secara terang-terangan pada orang yang ia suka, pada Xiumin misalnya. Dia incaran Luhan sekarang. Terkadang Sehun iri melihatnya. Ia sangat ingin punya sifat seperti Luhan.

_From : Kai_

_Hahaha... Ya sudah, selamat malam milky skin. Mimpi kan aku ya? :D_

Tampa disuruh pun Sehun pasti akan memimpikan Kai. Karena mungkin semalaman ini cuma Kai, Kai dan Kai lah yang ada diotaknya. Ia benar-benar gila gara-gara si-tan Kai itu. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang, Sehun tidak yakin ia bisa tidur malam ini. Gara-gara memikirkan Kai, ia jadi insomnia.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Note:

Maaf kalau update-an nya lama. Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi banyak tugas, dan lagi galau juga (loh kok curcol?) Jadi susah nulis ff dengan genre seperti ini. Ditambah lagi sekarang pada demam piala dunia, jadi saya agak kurang fokus (sebenarnya nggak ada hubungan nya juga, Cuma cari alasan doang. biar nggak dibunuh para pembaca sekalian T_T)

Oh iya, saya bikin karakter Sehun disini itu pemalu banget. Soalnya saya lihat Sehun itu aslinya pemalu sekali. Apalagi pas zaman MAMA. Kai juga pemalu sih. Tapi Sehun tuh sampai sekarang masih suka malu-malu. Apalagi pas zaman GROWL, waktu mereka ke LA, trus para member memperkenalkan diri pake bahasa inggris. Sehun tuh kelihatan malu-malu banget disitu. Padahal dia Cuma bilang "Hello I'm Sehun" doang. Waktu itu sebagian besar member nggak terlalu 'ngeh' di situ. Tapi ajaibnya lagi, Kai disitu tau kalau Sehun malu-malu dan langsung ketawa. Padahal jarak mereka berdiri jauh lo. Kai kan ditengah. Sedangkan Sehun di pinggir. Cuma Kai sadar dan ketawa waktu itu. Kadang-kadang Kai juga pemalu sih, apalagi waktu disuruh ber-aegyo atau niruin suara-suara gitu. Tapi itu yang membuat saya suka mereka berdua.

Dan inti dari cuap-cuap panjang saya itu, karena karakter Sehun disini pemalu banget, jadi mungkin ceritanya itu agak bikin gregetan. Karena Sehun itu sok jual mahal disini. ditambah lagi dia itu pemalu pake banget. maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan. Saya akan senang membaca kritik dan saran teman-teman sekalian. Maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan tata bahasa disini. atau kalimatnya tidak baku.

Gomawo chingudeul . #BOW


	6. Chapter 6

CAST : Sehun, Kai , other sm artists

Pairing : Kaihun. Etc.

Disclaimer: they are not mine. All of them belongs to god. And i just own the plots.

Warn: it's YAOI. Sorry if you don't like. I'll be happy if you give a respon to my ff. There are many typos here. Mianhae. I'm still newbie.

* * *

"Luhan-ah aku ingin bicara" Sehun menginterupsi percakapan Luhan dan Xiumin. Luhan menatapnya garang. Sehun sendiri sudah mempersiapkan diri akan apapun yang terjadi. Ia sudah memutuskan akan menerima resiko apapun gara-gara nekat mengganggu Luhan yang sedang _pedekate _dengan Xiumin. Sehun tau kalau Luhan tidak suka jika waktunya dengan Xiumin, si bintang sepakbola sekolahnya itu diganggu. Pasalnya mereka berdua beda kelas, jadi saat istirahat atau pelajaran kosong lah bisa berduan. Beruntung kelas mereka berdua sebelahan. Jadi tidak terlalu jauh jika ingin bertemu.

"hmm, apa?" Jawab Luhan malas.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Sehun to the point. Diliriknya Xiumin sekilas. Seolah memberi tahu Xiumin bahwa ia hanya ingin berbicara dengan Luhan saja. Berdua.

"tidak bisa nanti saja apa Sehun-ah? Aku sedang sibuk" jika tidak ada Xiumin disini sekarang, ingin rasanya Sehun meneriaki Luhan. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat bar-bar didepan orang yang tak terlalu dikenalnya. Luhan sibuk apanya ? Ia bahkan cuma ngobrol dengan Xiumin. Cuma obrolan yang Sehun yakin sangat tidak penting. Pasti tentang sepakbola, kan Xiumin itu suka sepakbola. Jadi omongan nya tidak jauh dari sepakbola. Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya suka sepakbola gara-gara Xiumin. Pernah waktu itu, Sehun mendapati Luhan mengantuk gara-gara begadang nonton sepakbola. Saat ditanya, Luhan bilang ia ingin nonton sepakbola agar bisa nyambung saat ngobrol dengan Xiumin. Luhan tidak ingin terlihat bodoh didepan Xiumin. Alasan yang tidak logis. Tapi bukankah memang cinta terkadang tak pernah butuh alasan yang logiskan?

"gwenchana Luhanie. Kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu. Lagipula masih ada pr yang belum kukerjakan. Anyeong Luhanie. Sehun-ssi" entah bohong atau tidak, yang jelas Xiumin langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Luhan menatapnya tak rela.

"ada apa sih Sehun-ah? Kau menganggu tau" Luhan menekan kata 'menganggu'agar Sehun tau ia sudah membuang waktunya bersama Xiumin.

"ini penting sekali"

"huh? Ada apa?" Luhan ikut-ikutan serius melihat muka Sehun yang berubah serius.

"kau ikut lomba musik antar kelas dengan Chanyeol ya?"

"iya. Song seongsaenim, wali kelas yang memintanya. Ia ingin aku dan Chanyeol yang mewakili kelas kita"

"lalu kau terima?" Luhan memandangi Sehun bingung. Kenapa justru Sehun heboh sendiri. Dia mau ikut juga?

"iya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"aishh kenapa kau terima sih. Seharusnya kau tolak permintaannya. Kau bisa menolaknya kan?"

"kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"cemburu? Cemburu pada siapa?" Kini gantian Sehun yang bingung.

"pada Chanyeol lah. Tidak mungkin padaku kan? Kau tidak suka aku dekat-dekat Chanyeol kan?"

"aniyo... Hanya saja aku pikir sebaiknya bukan kau yang mewakili kelas kita. Tapi Baekhyun" Sehun buru-buru menjelaskan. Tujuan ia sekarang kan men-comblangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"maksud mu suara ku jelek gitu?" Luhan tidak terima dengan ucapan Sehun barusan.

"aissh kenapa kau sensitif sekali sih. Bukan itu maksud ku. Tapi jika kau terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol, Xiumin bisa salah paham. Bisa-bisa ia mengira kau menyukai Chanyeol. Semua usaha mu selama ini akan sia-sia" beruntung Sehun bisa memutar otak dengan cepat.

"tapi kan aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Lagi pula itu hanya lomba musik antar kelas"

"tapi kan kadang cemburu bisa membutakan akal sehat. Ia mana tahu tentang itu. Kau bisa saja kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan Xiumin " Luhan mengangguk-angguk setuju. Ia mulai termakan ucapan Sehun.

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tanya Luhan meminta pendapat.

"kau bilang pada song seongsaenim, kalau kau mengundurkan diri. Dan sebagai gantinya Baekhyun yang akan menggantikan mu. Lagi pula suara Baekhyun juga bagus kok. Bukan berarti suara mu jelek. Suara mu juga bagus kok. Jauh lebih bagus dari suaraku malahan"

"ya! Jangan bandingkan dengan suara mu yang jelek itu dong. Tentu saja suaraku jauh lebih bagus" ucap Luhan bangga. Tau begini menyesal Sehun memujinya.

.

.

"Baekhyunie, song seongsaenim bilang kita berdua akan mewakili kelas untuk lomba musik antar kelas minggu depan" Chanyeol berbicara tampa basa-basi pada Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan buku tulisnya. Tampa permisi ia duduk dibangku sebelah Baekhyun yang kebetulan kosong. Baekhyun yang sedang menulis langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kearah suara. Didapatinya Chanyeol tengah menatapnya serius. Refleks Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya. Karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Beruntung Chanyeol tidak sadar dengan sikap Baekhyun, jadi dia cuek saja.

"a-a-ku?" Baekhyun tergagap bukan gara-gara terkejut karena info yang dibawa Chanyeol, tampi karena jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang. Seenaknya berdebar kencang tampa ia perintahkan.

"ne"

"bukankah song seongsaenim bilang kau dan Luhan yang akan mewakili kelas kita?"

"molla. Tiba-tiba si rusa itu mengundurkan diri. Lalu ia bilang kau yang akan menggantikan nya. Bagiku itu tidak masalah. Justru lebih baik jika kau menggantikannya" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang terakhir.

"sudah ya, aku mau mencari Taemin dan Kai dulu. Belajar ya rajin baekkie. Bye" tampa permisi Chanyeol merebut pulpen dari tangan Baekhyun dan mencoret buku Baekhyun seenaknya. Dibuatnya gambar emotion smile dan kata 'fighting'. Setelah itu ia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"ya! Yeollie, kau selalu saja mencoret buku seenaknya. Lihat catatan ku jadi tidak rapi" bentak Baekhyun. Sedang kan Chanyeol cuma tertawa tampa menghentikan langkahnya. Tak lama kemudian sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan mengundurkan diri. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah meminta untuk menggantikan Luhan. Walaupun sebanarnya Baekhyun agak cemburu begitu seongsaenim meminta Luhan dan Chanyeol yang mewakili kelasnya, tapi ia mau apa lagi. Ia tidak bisa protes.

Sepertinya tak perlu menunggu lama karena penasaran, Luhan yang sedari tadi ditunggu Baekhyun,memasuki kelas. Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya.

"Luhan-ah" sapa Baekhyun langsung begitu Luhan mencapai bangkunya.

"ne, wae Baekhyunie?"

"kudengar kau mengundurkan diri mewakili kelas kita untuk lomba musik minggu depannya?"

"ne. Kenapa kau sudah tau? Apa aku saking populernya sampai berita tentang diriku menyebar dengan cepat sekali?" Mulai sifat ke-pede-an Luhan muncul.

"aishh. Kau ini. Lama-lama ketularan Chanyeol. Over pede"

"hahaha. Sepertinya. Mungkin karena itu aku memutuskan mengundurkan diri. Agar tidak ikutan gila sepertinya" ucap Luhan menanggapinya sambil bercanda.

"sebenarnya yang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa kau meminta aku untuk menggantikan mu?"

"aku ingin memberikan mu kesempatan?" Ekspresi Baekhyun langsung berubah. Apa Luhan tau ia menyukai Chanyeol?

"kesempatan? Kesempatan apa?" Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak tau.

"kesempatan agar-agar orang bisa tau betapa indahnya suara emas mu" jawab Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya rahasia nya masih aman.

"terima kasih Luhan-ah" mungkin Baekhyun memang harus berterima kasih pada Luhan karena memberinya kesempatan. Entah kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Chanyeol atau kesempatan yang dibicarakan Luhan tadi. Bisa saja dua-duanya.

"tidak perlu berterima kasih segala. Aku juga melakukannya gara-gara ide Sehunie kok. Dia kadang-kadang jenius juga. Kurasa dia ada benarnya juga, kalau aku berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, Xiumin bisa salah paham pada ku" Baekhyun kini tau, kalau Sehun dibalik semua ini. Mungkin Baekhyun juga harus berterima kasih juga pada Sehun. Ia sangat berjasa sekali. Mulai dari memberikan titipan nya ke Chanyeol, atau memasukkan suratnya diam-diam ke tasnya Chanyeol. Sampai mencomblanginya seperti ini. Ingatkan Baekhyun utnuk mentraktir Sehun nanti.

.

.

Roda itu berputar. Jadi jika sudah berada di atas, kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk berada di bawah. Tidak akan selamanya hidup itu berjalan baik-baik saja. Jadi wajar jika akan ada kejadian-kejadian yang tak kau sukai, tapi harus terjadi. Kau tidak bisa protes. Karena inilah hidup.

Sehun tengah bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya sekarang. Mendengarkan obrolan aneh Luhan atau menyimak cerita Baekhyun. Jam istirahat hampir berakhir. Jadi, hampir semua murid sudah berada dikelas sekarang. Berhubung kelas Sehun berisi orang-orang yang tidak pernah diam, jadi jangan harap kalau siswa nya tidak akan berisik sekarang. Siswa di sini, tidak mungkin mempersiapkan pelajaran sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Bukan _Style _mereka. Mereka pasti ribut dengan obrolan masing-masing.

"jeogiyo, ini kelasnya Kai?" Entah suara siapa, tapi suara itu sukses membuat sebagian besar penghuni kelas menghentikan obrolannya. Menatap tak percaya pada siapa yang berada di pintu kelas sekarang. Kecuali _genk absurb_ dan beberapa teman lainnya. Mereka masih asik mengobrol di sudut kelas. Entah mengobrol tentang apa.

Sehun yang tengah mengobrol langsung mengalihkan perhatian kearah pintu kelas. Tepat ke arah sumber dimana suara itu berasal.

"itu bukannya Kyungsoo?" Komentar Baekhyun. Tampa mengeluarkan suara, Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Entah kenapa ia menatap kaget pada sosok tersebut. Sama seperti hampir seluruh penghuni kelas ini, tak terkecuali Sehun.

Pasalnya, tumben sekali Kyungsoo ke kelasnya. Sebenarnya bukan tumben lagi sih, malah tidak pernah sebelumnya. Kyungsoo adalah siswa yang berada di kelas unggulan. Kelas khusus untuk orang-orang pintar di sekolahnya. Konon katanya mereka menggunakan bahasa inggris dalam proses belajar-mengajar. Selain itu, Kyungsoo adalah bendahara OSIS, anggota club memasak disekolahnya. Makin menambah rentetan kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Kabarnya juga suara nya juga cukup bagus. Jadi wajar jika kelas _bar-bar_ seperti kelas Sehun seperti dikujungi oleh artis terkenal hanya gara-gara Kyungsoo. Dan yang menambah penasaran Sehun, kenapa Kyungsoo mencari Kai. Kalau dipikir-pikir wajar sih, Kai itu kan juga cukup terkenal. Bukan kah biasanya di drama, orang-orang terkenal itu bergaul dengan orang terkenal juga?

"bisa aku bertemu dengan Kai-ssi?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"WOYY KAI , ada yang mencarimu" tampa perintah seorang murid meneriaki nama Kai agar ia bisa mendengarnya. Kai yang namanya dipanggil langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"wahh kau dicari Kyungsoo, Kai-ya" komentar Taemin begitu tau siapa orang yang mencari Kai.

Kalian tau apa yang Sehun rasakan sekarang? Ia seperti menonton drama dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi pemeran utamanya. Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo diikuti pandangan ingin tahu seluruh penghuni kelas. Persis seperti drama-drama yang menampilkan seorang cowok populer yang berjalan bak pangeran berkuda putih menghampiri sang _princess. _Dan seluruh murid menatap mereka iri. Sehun tidak menyangka jika adegan seperti itu akan terjadi di dunia nyata. Mungkin ia sering membayangkannya, tapi ia lah yang menjadi tokoh utamanya, bukan cameo yang hanya menatap iri sang pangeran dan si tuan putri.

"cieee" koor Chanyeol. Suaranya yang keras diikuti oleh anak-anak lainnya. Sontak kelas berubah heboh. Kyungsoo yang mendapat perhatian utama, muka nya langsung memerah karena malu.

"ada apa?" Tanya Kai santai , ia tidak peduli dengan situasi seperti sekarang. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Walaupun Kyungsoo juga terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi kali ini kan berbeda.

"hmmm" Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa konsentrasi jika suara-suara itu tetap meneriaki namanya dan Kai. Bahkan hampir semua tatapan murid tertuju padanya dan Kai.

"sudah, tidak usah dihiraukan. Kau tau kelas ku memang begini. Tidak beres" ucap Kai.

"ini" Kyungsoo menyerah jaket yang sudah rapi pada Kai.

"terima kasih karena kemaren sudah meminjami ku" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kai mengambil jaket kepunyaannya itu.

"ohh... Kau mencucinya? Wah pantas saja wangi" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

"kalau sudah begini sayang sekali jika harus dipakai. Bisa-bisa wangi hilang. Tidak akan pernahku pakai. Aku tidak mau wangi dari Kyungsoo hilang" lanjut Kai lagi. Disaat seperti ini, disaat semua perhatian tertuju padanya, Kai sempat-sempat nya menggombal.

"huuu" teriak Chanyeol mendengar gombalan Kai. Chanyeol memang biang keributan di kelas ini, jadi wajar teriakan Chanyeol lagi-lagi diikuti oleh siswa lain nya yang juga iri melihat mereka. Tidak sedikit yang berpikir mereka begitu serasi.

"kenapa? Kau iri?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol

"ani... Kyungsoo buka style ku" jawab Chanyeol angkuh.

"oh ya? Orang se-perfect dia bukan tipe mu?" Sangsi Luhan. Baekhyun yang disamping Luhan menyimak percakapan itu. Semua tentang Chanyeol menarik perhatian nya.

"memang dia perfect. Tapi aku tidak suka orang yang terlalu perfect. Membuat tertekan"

"kau bilang begini karena sudah pasti ditolak kan?" Kini Baekhyun menyela pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Ikut menggoda Chanyeol.

"ya! Baekkie. Kenapa kau ikut memojokkan ku. Tidak membela ku. Dengar ya kalian semua. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo atau siapa pun. Karena aku ini sangat tampan. Hanya saja dia memang bukan _style _ku" ucap Chanyeol menyombongkan diri. Luhan mencibir mendengarnya dan melempari Chanyeol dengan pulpen yang terletak di meja. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum. Dalam hatinya, ia membenarkan kalimat Chanyeol tentang dirinya sangat tampan. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang sudah tampan dari dulu.

Kyungsoo akhirnya pamit, setelah mengobrol basa-basi dengan Kai. Kepergian Kyungsoo membuat suasana kelas yang tadi ramai, menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Kini para siswa sudah kembali fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing. Kai melangkah santai ke bangkunya, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Disana sudah menunggu Taemin dan Chanyeol.

"kenapa jaket mu bisa ada di Kyungsoo?" Tanya Taemin langsung begitu Kai mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi. Senua teman-temannya kini fokus mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Luhan juga, ia mana mungkin ketinggalan berita _hot_ seperti ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi berhubung ia sedang tidak ada kerjaan, jadi ia ikut-ikutan menyimak obrolan mereka.

Mungkin kau melupakan eksistensi seseorang. Ya, Oh Sehun. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun sekarang? Entah lah ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Apa kah Sehun bermimpi? Kalau ia bermimpi, kenapa ia merasa sakit sekali, bagai teiris-iris. Bukankah dimimpi kita tidak merasakan rasa sakit.

"oh itu, kemaren ada tidak sengaja ada mobil yang hampir menyerempetnya. Sehingga pakaian nya jadi kotor. Karena waktu itu aku ada disana, aku pinjamkan jaket ku pada nya. Kasihan kan kalau ia masuk dengan pakaian kotor" jelas Kai panjang lebar.

"kenapa kau begitu perhatian pada Kyungsoo, kau ada apa-apa dengannya ya?" Selidik Chanyeol.

"apanya yang apa-apa? Lagian jika itu orang lain juga pasti akan kutolong kok. Kecuali jika itu kalian berdua. Kalau kalian berdua, aku masa bodoh"

"sahabat yang kejam" cibir Taemin

"kenapa kau tidak mendekati Kyungsoo saja. Kalian terlihat serasi" ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak tau ucapannya semakin membuat Sehun sakit hati.

"heh? Kenapa?" Tanya Kai polos

"kenapa apanya? Kelamaan jomblo bikin otak mu lemot ya" bals Chanyeol.

"seenaknya aku berbicara. Aku tidak seperti mu ya"

Drrrr

Sebuah kursi bergeser dan menimbulkan suara karena bergesekan dengan pemukaan lantai. Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Tidak peduli sebentar lagi guru akan masuk.

"kau mau kemana Sehunie?" Tegur Baekhyun, tapi tak dibalas oleh Sehun.

"kau mau tidak masuk pelajaran lee seongsaenim?" Tanya Luhan.

"tidak, aku tidak enak badan" jawab Sehun dengan nada suara parau.

"kau mau bolos? Kau tidak takut dengan hukuman lee seongsaenim?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Lee seongsaenim memang selalu akan memberikan hukuman yang berat jika ada muridnya tidak masuk di kelasnya. Apalagi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli lagi. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang segera pergi dari sini secepatnya. Ia tidak ingin menangis disini. Hatinya sakit sekali sekarang. Patah hati pertamanya. Patah hati pertama dari cinta pertamanya.

"Sehun kenapa?" Tanya Taemin pada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang ia tahu teman dekatnya. Ia heran karena tidak biasanya Sehun membolos.

"entah lah mungkin ia benar-benar tidak enak badan. Ia tidak pernah membolos" jawab Baekhyun berpositif thinking. Kai menatap Sehun yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Khawatir, mungkin.

.

.

"kau itu kenapa sih Sehun-ah? Dari tadi uring-uringan tidak jelas begitu?" Ucap Tao yang kini tengah menemani Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar tengah bad mood sekarang. Ia ingin menghilangkan bad mood nya. Tapi teman-temannya pada sibuk. Atau sok sibuk dimata Sehun. Luhan misalnya, ia bilang ingin nonton Xiumin bertanding. Teman macam apa itu? Lebih memilih gebetan daripada teman sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ada latihan dengan Chanyeol. Mereka kan ikut lomba seminggu lagi. Oke, mungkin ini masih bisa Sehun maklumi. Toh ia sendiri yang merencanakannya. Jadi Cuma Tao yang benar-benar free sekarang. Sehingga Tao lah yang akhirnya terpaksa menemani Sehun di kedai bubble tea kesukaannya. Biasanya Sehun kesini, jika sedang ada masalah. Suasana nya yang tenang, membuat Sehun betah berada disni. Tao sih ikut-ikutan saja, ia kan cuma menemani Sehun, karena ia tidak ada kerjaan. Sebenarnya Tao tidak free juga. Tao bilang, seharusnya dia ada jadwal latihan wushu sekarang. Tapi Sehun memaksa Tao untuk membolos saja. Menurut Sehun, Tao itu sudah jago. Jadi tidak perlu latihan lagi. Kemaren-kemaren saja preman sekolah lain sudah habis babak belur itu bukan anak yang suka cari masalah, tapi jika ada yang cari gara-gara dengannya, tentu pasti ia ladeni.

"aku sedang patah hati" ucap Sehun sayu. Seolah-olah dunia akan kiamat saja.

"patah hati kenapa? Dari tadi kau tidak cerita apa-apa padaku. Aku jadi bingung harus berbuat apa?"

"kau tau bagaimana rasanya jika 'orang yang kau sukai' menyukai 'orang lain'?"

"lalu, apakah 'orang lain' itu menyukai 'orang yang kau sukai'?"

"ne"

"memangnya kau tahu dari mana kalau 'orang yang kau sukai' itu menyukai 'orang lain' itu?"

"entah lah. Orang-orang mereka sangat cocok jika bersama"

"apa 'orang yang kau sukai' itu bilang secara langsung ia menyukai 'orang lain' itu?" Sehun menggeleng. Terdengar sekilas mereka seperti orang aneh yang entah berbicara apa. Aneh melihat mereka menggunakan kata 'orang yang kau sukai' dan'orang lain' untuk nama yang seolah-olah tidak boleh disebutkan.

"aduh aku pusing. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang kau sukai itu? Menyusahkan saja jika kita berbicara seperti itu"

'baiklah, akan kuberi tahu. Tapi janji jangan bilang siapa-siapa" ucap Sehun akhirnya.

"iya janji. Memangnya aku tipe orang yang suka menyebarkan aib orang lain apa?" Ucap Tao tidak terima.

"pokoknya kalau sampai kau bilang pada orang lain. Akan kubocorkan juga rahasia mu. Misalnya soal kau suka kapten tim basket sekolah kita, Kris"

"ya! Kau bahkan belum bilang apa-apa. Tapi sudah mengancam ku. Lagipula kau bukannya dulu bilang pernah suka pada nya juga"

"ani. Aku hanya kagum. Beda dengan suka"

"terserah kau saja. Jadi siapa orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Tao mulai tidak sabar.

"Kai"

"APA? KAI?" Teriak Tao histeris. Teriakan yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Sehun.

"ya! Pelankan suara mu!"

"appo. Aku kan refleks gara-gara shock. Kau menyukai Kai? Kai yang sekelas dengan mu itu? Kai si hitam itu?"

Plakk

Lagi-lagi kepala Tao dipukul oleh Sehun dengan sendok yang ada ditangannya.

"ya! Jangan seenaknya menghina Kai-ku ya. Kau bahkan juga hitam. Tapi ia lebih mending sih, dia kan seksi" bela Sehun

"aku tau, tapi tak perlu memukul segala juga. Bisa-bisa aku amnesia tau"

"jadi bagaimana menurut mu?" Sehun tidak peduli dengan rengekan Tao. Masalahnya jauh lebih penting.

"apanya?" Tanya Tao bingung. Sehun dalam hati memaki ke-idiot-an temannya ini.

"aku ini patah hati. Karena seperti Kai itu suka dengan Kyungsoo. Orang-orang bilang mereka itu sangat serasi. Aku merasa tidak pantas dengannya" jelas Sehun

"tapi Kai tidak pernah bilang ia suka Kyungsoo secara langsung kan? Kau hanya menyimpulkan dari kata orang-orang kan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"berarti belum tentu Kai menyukai Kyungsoo. Coba kau lihat tatapannya? Apa ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh cinta?" Kata-kata Tao membuat Sehun bingung.

"memangnya tatapan penuh cinta itu seperti apa?" Tanya Sehun polos.

"hmmm... Mungkin ketika aku menatap Kris. Karena aku menatap penuh cinta kepadanya. Seperti di drama-drama" jawab tao berbunga-bunga

"mwo? Kau bahkan tidak berani menatapnya. Bisa-bisa pingsan duluan kau" ucap Sehun sinis.

"ishh. Tidak perlu mengatai ku juga. Oke, kalau begitu mungkin seperti tatapan mu pada Kai? Kalau bilang kau menyukai nya kan?"

"heh? Bagaimana aku bisa tau tatapan ku, memangnya aku berkaca dulu apa sebelum menatapnya?" Sehun merengut. Begini lah kalau curhat pada orang yang sama-sama tidak berpengalaman seperti dirinya. Bukan memberi ide, tapi justru semakin membuat stress. Sehun dan Tao kan sama polos. Sama-sama tidak mengerti soal masalah cinta.

"huh. Dasar. Tapi berhubung aku ini baik, jadi akan ku kasih tau pada mu Oh Sehun pabo. Dengar, kau kan tidak tau Kai itu suka siapa. Jadi tidak usah kau pedulikan, jika orang bilang mereka serasi atau semacamnya. Kau harus memperjuangkan cinta mu. Kau harus buktikan, kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya. Kata Chen hyung, cinta itu pantas diperjuangkan"

"diperjuangkan? Maksud mu?"

"ya diperjuangkan. Kau harus membuktikan pada Kai, kalau kau jauh lebih baik dari pada siapapun. Dan kau jauh lebih pantas untuknya. Kau harus memperjuangkan cinta mu"

"caranya bagaimana?"

"hmm ... Kalau itu kau pikirkan sendiri. Aku lupa bertanya lebih lanjut pada Chen hyung" Tao tertawa lebar.

"yahh, kenapa nanggung-nanggung sih?"

"kenapa menyalahkan ku? Sudah untung ku beri saran. Sekarang kau pikirkan sendiri caranya. Tenang, nanti akan kubantu konsultasi dengan Chen hyung. Dia kan pakarnya soal begini an. Kalau perlu nanti kupinjami buku-buku Chen hyung tentang cara mendapatkan hati dari orang yang kau sukai"

"wahh Tao-ya kau baik sekali. Kau memang sahabat mu yang paling baik"

"huh, giliran begini saja kau manis sekali. Tadi, menyeramkan. Seperti singa mau melahirkan" Sehun merengut mendengarnya. Otaknya kini mulai berpikir bagaimana cara memperjuangkan cinta nya ke Kai. Agar dia tidak kalah dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

p.s

aku pengen berbagi info buat temen-temen yang hobi nulis disini.

ada lomba nulis cepern se-asia tenggara yang di adain UNESCO. ini free lho. cukup kirim cerpen kalian masing-masing

hadiahnya juga lumayan, kalau pun nggak menang, minimal nambah pengalaman

kunjungi aja website nya :aseanyoungwriters(dotcom) (#soalnya nggak bisa nulis alamat web disini)

atau lihat fb asean young writers award

syarat umur 15-24 tahun (kan young writer :))


	7. Chapter 7

CAST : Sehun, Kai , other sm artists

Pairing : Kaihun. Etc.

Disclaimer: they are not mine. All of them belongs to god. And i just own the plots.

Warn: it's YAOI. Sorry if you don't like. I'll be happy if you give a respon to my ff. There are many typos here. Mianhae. I'm still newbie.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan hari yang menyebalkan di bubble tea, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan pulang kerumah. Setidaknya mood nya sudah sedikit membaik sekarang. Ternyata ada gunanya punya sahabat seperti Tao. Walaupun pelit, setidaknya bisa berguna juga. Meskipun Sehun harus mengeluarkan uang tambahan untuk mentraktir Tao. Hari ini Sehun membolos banyak pelajaran. Karena ia tidak masuk dari istirahat sampai bel pulang sekolah. Rekor terbanyaknya. Sehun belum pernah tidak masuk pelajaran sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Kecuali ia tidak masuk karena sakit atau urusan sekolah. Itu lain masalahnya.

"Sehun-ah kau dari mana?" Alangkah terkejutnya Sehun begitu memasuki rumah eommanya sudah menunggu diruang tamu, menunggu kepulangannya. Ditambah lagi, Kai yang entah kenapa sudah duduk sambil tersenyum di ruang tamu menunggunya.

"Kai bilang kau sakit, benarkah?" Tanya eomma lagi pada Sehun.

"ahh, tidak apa, aku sudah mendingan kok eomma?" Jawab Sehun merasa bersalah. Ia sudah membohongi eommanya. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir Sehun tak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia memang sakit, tapi sakit hati.

"kau sudah makan? Eomma buatkan makan ne?" Eomma benar-benar berlebihan. Pikir Sehun. Seperti Sehun sakit parah saja.

"tidak usah, aku sudah mendingan kok"

"aniyo. Sekarang kau istirahat di kamar. Eomma buatkan bubur. Kai-ya, antarkan Sehun kekamar ne?" Jawab eomma cepat. Kai langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk nya. Lalu berjalan kearah Sehun.

Melihat itu Sehun segera menggeleng. Tapi protes Sehun tidak di gubris eommanya. Ia segera kedapur menyiapkan makanan.

"biar tasmu kubawakan ya?" Ucap Kai. Tiba-tiba Kai melepas tas Sehun dan membawanya. Dan Sehun dengan bodohnya cuma mematung dengan semua perlakuan itu. "Kajja. Ku antar kau ke kamar" ucap Kai lagi. Sehun berjalan tampa suara menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Kai mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Entah kenapa Sehun kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya. Sedangkan Kai, ia sendiri bingung mau bicara apa.

Sesampai di kamar Sehun, Kai meletakkan tas Sehun yang tadi ia bawakan. Bahkan sampai sekarang Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya duduk di kasurnya, lalu sibuk dengan di fikirannya sendiri.

"neo gwenchana?" Tiba-tiba Kai sudah berdiri disamping Sehun. Di letakkannya punggung tangannya di kening Sehun. Mengecek apa ia demam atau tidak.

"n-ne. Gwenchana" jawab Sehun. Buru-buru ia mundurkan kepalanya.

"jinjja? Tapi kenapa kau terlihat berbeda? Kau butuh apa? Mungkin bisa ku ambilkan?" Seandainya Kai tahu, kalau Sehun seperti ini gara-gara dia.

"tidak kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Jeongmal" perhatian Kai seperti inilah yang suka membuat orang-orang salah paham. Kenapa Kai itu kadang-kadang perhatian, kadang-kadang cuek. Sehun tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Kai. Kenapa ia bisa baik kepada semua orang dengan mudah nya? Tapi tiba-tiba bisa jadi cuek dan tidak pedulian. Mungkin Kai itu manusia yang punya kepribadian ganda.

"Sehun-ah. Ini buburnya eomma buatkan. Makanlah dulu" eomma tiba-tiba masuk kekamar Sehun.

"ne" jawab Sehun patuh.

"kalau begitu aku permisi pamit pulang dulu eomoni. Sepertinya Sehun butuh istirahat" Kai berpamitan. Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan merasa bersalah. Merasa bersalah karena Kai sudah mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal, Sehun baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia sehabis dari kedai bubble tea bersama Tao. Belum lagi sifat eomma yang berlebihan, membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah. Sehun hanya patah hati, bukan sakit parah sampai heboh segitunya. Tapi kalau pikir-pikir, patah hati itu sakit sekali rasanya. Mungkin lebih parah dari sakit gigi. Setidaknya, Sehun pantas lah mendapatkannya. Ia kenyataannya memang sakit kok.

.

.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan? Cepat katakan sekarang" perintah Tao _to the point_. Kini ia dan Sehun tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan di kelas yang sudah kosong ditinggal penghuninya. Wajar mengingat jam pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai sedari tadi. Jadi tidak ada lagi siswa yang berkeliaran disekolah, kecuali siswa yang memiliki jadwal ekstrakurikuler.

"aku sudah memikirkan ucapan mu kemaren?"

"ucapan ku yang mana?" Tanya Tao polos. Kumat penyakit _loading lama _nya.

"itu tentang aku harus memperjuangkan cinta ku pada Kai. Masa kau lupa sih?"

"oh iya, lalu apa rencana mu?"

"begini, kau tau kan Kyungsoo itu anggota club memasak disekolah kita. Aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku jauh lebih jago dari padanya. Dan kebetulan organisasi siswa di sekolah kita mengadakan bermacam lomba tahunan. Termasuk lomba memasak. Aku ingin kita ikut" jelas Sehun panjang lebar

"kita? Siapa? Kau dan siapa? Lagipula memang kau bisa memasak apa?"

"iya, aku dan kau juga. Memang aku tidak memasak. Tapi maka nya belajar kan?"

"mwo? Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?"

"karena persyaratan nya minimal harus membentuk kelompok yang terdiri dari 3 orang siswa. Jadi kita tinggal cari satu orang lagi"

"memangnya kau pikir belajar memasak se-gampang itu apa? Aku saja yang berkali-kali diajari Chen hyung tetap saja tidak bisa"

"maka nya kau harus belajar lebih keras lagi dong. Ayolah Tao-ya. Cuma kau harapan kusatu-satu nya" Sehun memasang tampang merajuk. Targetnya harus bisa membujuk Tao.

"tapi—" ucap Tao ragu-ragu.

"ayolah. Kau tidak kasihan pada ku apa?" Puppy eyes adalah jurus Sehun paling terakhir. Jika jurus ini tidak berhasil. Semua jurus-jurus lain nya juga pasti tak akan berhasil.

"baiklah. Kau harus berjanji mentraktirku di restoran cina favorit ku. Bagaimana?" begini nih yang Sehun malas dari Tao. Apa-apa harus ada imbalannya.

"baiklah, tapi waktu aku lagi punya uang. Nanti kau memintaku mentraktirmu waktu akhir bulan lagi. Aku tidak bisa"

"tidak masalah kapan pun asal kau traktir. Tapi kita masih kurang 1 orang lagi kan?"

"iya. Makanya aku bingung, siapa yang harus kuajak"

"hmmm Luhan mungkin?"

"Luhan sih tidak bisa diharapkan. Dia bahkan sudah lebih dulu mendaftar kan diri dan membentuk kelompok sendiri. Cuma gara-gara xiumin yang memintanya. Anak itu sih penghianat" ucap Sehun sinis.

"lalu, siapa? Kita kan kekurangan untuk bisa ikut lomba memasak?"

"iya ini aku juga sedang berpikir" menurut Sehun, Tao kerjanya merengek saja dan tidak membantu berpikir.

"kalian ingin ikut lomba memasak?" Suara Baekhyun membuat Sehun dan Tao kompak menoleh.

"Ne. Kita sedang kekurangan orang nih" jelas Tao cepat

"aku mau kok ikut. Yah walaupun kemampuan memasak ku tidak bagus-bagus amat sih"

"jinjja?" Ucap Sehun dan Tao berbarengan. Baekhyun mengangguk

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau tau? Kalau di ibaratkan, kau itu bagai air di tengah padang pasir" ucap Tao puitis.

"gomawo Baekkie" kali ini Sehun yang berterimakasih.

"tak apa. Hitung-hitung aku membalas semua kebaikan mu Sehunie. Sudah membantuku selama ini" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita belajar pada Chen hyung saja?" Usul Tao. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"tapi Tao-ya, aku kan masih ada lomba musik. Jadi seperti kau dan Sehunie saja ya? Aku tidak bisa" tolak Baekhyun.

"ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Karena mungkin cuma aku dan Sehun saja yang butuh di-privat. Karena kemampuan kami masih payah" ucap Tao.

"mwo? Kau saja ya, aku tidak se-payah itu" ralat Sehun tidak terima.

"memang benar kok. Memasak ramen saja kau tak bisa. Bahkan sampai hampir membakar rumahmu sendiri"

"itu kan gara-gara kau menelpon. Jadi aku lupa, kalau aku sedang merebus ramen"

"sudahlah. Kenapa kalian jadi ribut sendiri sih?" Baekhyun akhirnya menegahi pertengkaran itu. Susah jika Sehun dan Tao bertemu. Selalu ribut. Mungkin karena sifat mereka mirip, yakni sama-sama kekanakkan. Tapi entah kenapa, mereka masih saja tetap berteman satu sama lain.

.

.

Ting tong...

Dengan tidak sabar Sehun memencet bel. Entah sudah keberapa kali nya ia memencet bel, tapi si empunya rumah masih belum membuka kan pintu untuk nya. Dengan keras kepala, ia terus-terusan menunggu didepan pintu masuk.

"ya! Tidak bisa kah kau bersabar sedikit?" Teriak Tao begitu pintu terbuka. Ia kesal karena Sehun terus-terusan membunyikan bel.

"tidak bisa. Kau tahu? Aku kepanasan diluar menunggu mu" Sehun menerobos masuk kedalam rumah tampa Tao persilahkan. Tao hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dan menutup pintu rumah.

"eoh? Sehun-ah, kau sudah datang?" Sapa Chen begitu melihat Sehun sudah duduk di ruang tamu. Anak itu seperti tidak punya sopan santun. Seenaknya masuk dan duduk tampa dipersilahkan. Bagi Sehun sendiri itu bukan masalah besar, ia sudah sering main ke rumah Tao. Jadi bukan masalah besar baginya.

"ne hyung. Hyung aku haus, boleh ambilkan aku minum. Kau tahu kan rumah ku dan rumah mu jauh sekali jaraknya. Ditambah lagi cuaca diluar benar-benar panas" ingin rasanya Tao menjitak kepala Sehun. Dia benar-benar melunjak, tidak tahu di untung. Seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh.

"geurae? Kau mau minum apa Sehun-ah?" Beruntung Chen orang yang baik. Atau mungkin terlampau baik. Jadi dia tidak pernah marah dengan sikap Sehun. Chen adalah tipe orang yang cinta damai.

"beri saja air cucian hyung. Seenak saja menyuruh-nyuruh" potong Tao kesal.

"huh, kenapa kau yang sewot. Chen hyung sendiri saja tidak keberatan" cibir Sehun.

"orange jus saja hyung" lanjut Sehun. Ia terseyum manis pada Chen yang berbaik hati menawarkannya.

Chen lalu bergerak kedapur dan kembali dengan membawa segelas orang jus dingin untuk Sehun.

"jadi, kudengar dari Tao, kau ingin belajar masak Sehun-ah?" Tanya Chen yang kini sudah duduk di sofa bersam Tao dan Sehun.

"benar hyung. Aku ingin lomba masak di sekolah dengan Tao" jelas Sehun.

"kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita mulai saja" tawar Chen. Sehun menangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan kedapur.

"bagaimana jika mulai dengan memasak makan sederhana saja. Bagaimana jika kita memasak lauk untuk makan malam?" Chen memberi ide. Kebetulan malam ini, eomma dan appanya tidak ada dirumah. Biasanya jika tidak ada kedua orang tuanya, Chen sendiri yang akan memasak untuk dirinya dan Tao. Kemampuan memasak Chen sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Terkadang jika ia sedang tidak ada kuliah, ia akan membantu eomma menyiapkan masakan. Berbeda dengan Tao. Tao kan hanya tukang makan.

"kita akan masak apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"rencana nya aku ingin buat galbi stew" jawab Chen.

"joah" ucap Sehun diikuti anggukan Tao.

Galbi stew adalah masakan yang bahan utamanya adalah daging sapi. Sebegai pelengkap terkadang ditambahkan kentang, wortel. (sejenis sup gitu, tapi kuahnya nggak terlalu banyak)

"baiklah kau dan Tao siapkan bahan-bahan nya, aku akan menyiapkan bumbunya"

Sehun mengangguk patuh. Ia lalu mulai celemeknya. Tao juga.

"ya! Kenapa pakai wortel. Aku tidak suka. Sudah singkirkan wortelnya" teriak Sehun begitu melihat Tao mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk diiris.

"memangnya masakan ini cuma kau yang memakannya apa?" Protes Tao. Sehun lupa ini bukan dirumahnya. Kalau ini rumahnya mungkin dengan mudah ia menyuruh eomma untuk tidak menambahkan wortel.

"kebanyakan makan wortel, bisa-bisa gigi mu maju seperti gigi kelinci tau" ucap Sehun mengarang. Entah teori dari mana itu.

Tao tidak peduli dengan cerita Sehun, ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Yaitu memotong wortel yang sudah dicuci. Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Saking-saking hati-hatinya bahkan butuh waktu 1 menit untuk setiap irisannnya. Kalau begini, 1 hari baru satu akan selesai 1 wortel.

"aishh kenapa kau memotongnya lama sekali. Bisa-bisa ini tidak selesai-selasai sampai besok" Sehun mengomentari cara Tao memotong wortel. Padahal ia juga belum tentu bisa.

"cerewet sekali kau. Memangnya kau bisa?" Balas Tao meremehkan. Ia kesal karena Sehun cuma bisanya berkomentar saja.

"minggir. Begini saja tidak becus" ucap Sehun sombong. Segera direbutnya pisau yang ada ditangan Tao.

"lihat bagaimana chef beraksi" lanjut Sehun lagi. Tao segera mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat itu. Memperhatikan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Sehun lalu mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi. Tangannya yang satunya lagi memegang wortel.

Prak.. Prakk.. Prakk

Bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan nampan terdengar berkali-kali. Sehun sekarang tidak seperti sedang memotong wortel, tapi memotong ayam. Bayangkan saja, ia mengayunkan pisaunya kasar, bahkan sampai wortel hasil potongan nya itu terjatuh dan terlempar kemana-mana.

"ya! Ya! Ya! Kau mau membunuh orang apa? Momotong segitu kasarnya. Lihat, bahkan lebih banyak wortel yang terjatuh" ucap Tao menghentikan kelakuan Sehun. Takut-takut pisau yang dipegang Sehun bisa membahayakan keselamatannya.

"aigoo. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chen begitu mendengar suara-suara dentuman tadi. Ditambah lagi kini banyak wortel bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Sehun hyung. Ia bahkan hampir memubunuhku" adu Tao.

"mwo? Berlebihan sekali kau. Aku kan hanya membantumu, karena kau lambat sekali" bela Sehun.

"lebih baik lambat asal selamat tau"balas Tao tak mau kalah. Sepertinya akan terjadi adu mulut lagi

"sudah biar aku yang memotongnya. Kalian tolong kupas kulit kentang itu" perintah Chen.

"tapi hyung, aku tidak bisa" ucap Sehun dan Tao bersamaan. Chen menghela nafasnya. Ia lupa seberapa payahnya orang yang akan ia ajari memasak.

"kalau begitu biar ku tunjukkan. Perhatikan ne?" Chen mulai mengambil sebuah kentang dan mengupasnya menggunakan pisau dengan sangat telaten.

"huh, kenapa tidak pakai mengupas kentang saja hyung" protes Sehun. Belum apa-apa ia sudah protes.

"rusak. Karena kemaren Tao menggunakannya untuk mengupas mangga" Sehun mendengar itu langsung menggeleng prihatin pada Tao. Seolah-olah mengejek kebodohan pemuda bermata panda itu. Tao semakin dongkol melihat tatapan meremehkan Sehun.

"tidak usah mengeluh. Pakai saja pisau itu untuk mengupasnya. Kenapa kau takut pakai pisau?" Ejek Tao.

Sehun yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung mengambil sebuah kentang yang terletak didepannya dan mengupasnya. Membuktikan pada Tao kalau ia tidak seburuk itu dalam memasak. Paling tidak lebih baik dari Tao. Dari cara Sehun mengupas kentang terlihat sekali kalau ia masih payah dalam urusan ini. Berkali-kali Chen membetulkan pegangan pisaunya. Karena Sehun menghadapkan pisau ke mukanya. Salah-salah ia bisa melukai mukanya sendiri.

"aww" teriak Sehun. Tampa sengaja tangannya terkena iris pisaunya sendiri. Tao yang sedang mengiris bawang langsung panik melihat itu. Ia berteriak-teriak heboh.

"hyung.. Hyung .. Tangan Sehun berdarah" dengan cepat Chen berlari kearah mereka. Baru saja ditinggal beberapa detik untuk mencuci daging, sudah ada lagi keributan yang mereka kerjakan.

"hyung appo" rengek Sehun. Chen lalu menyuruh Sehun mencuci lukanya. Lalu setelah bersih, ia berikan plaster pada Sehun untuk menutupi luka di jarinya.

"hyung eotheokkae? Jari-jari Sehun baik-baik saja kan? Jangan-jangan nanti jari nya di amputasi lagi"ucap Tao cemas. Khayalan Tao memang terlalu tinggi. Dan Sehun dengan polosnya juga ikut-ikutan percaya pada ucapan Tao.

"hyung shireo. Aku tidak mau jari ku di amputasi" Sehun cemas jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"kenapa kalian berlebihan sekali sih. Aku sering terluka begitu tapi buktinya jariku masih utuh semua kan?" Dengan polos Sehun dan Tao mengecek semua jari Chen. Utuh. Semua lengkap.

"baiklah kalian mau meneruskannya tidak?" Tanya Chen pada duo _quenn-drama_ itu.

"shireo. Aku tidak mau. Lihat tangan ku sudah terluka begini" tolak Sehun

"nado. Melihat luka Sehun aku jadi trauma" Tao menggeleng.

Chen menghembuskan nafas kasar. Tuh kan? Mereka cuma semangat diawal-awal saja. Padahal Chen sudah mau bersusah payah mengajari. Tapi Sehun dan Tao belum apa-apa sudah menyerah.

Akhirnya ia menyuruh Sehun dan Tao mengerjakan hal lain. Urusan potong-memotong, ia yang akan meng_-handle_ nya. Chen menyuruh Tao mengaduk sauce yang sedang dimasak, dan Sehun memperhatikan panci yang berisi daging, takut kalau nanti mendidih. Pada akhirnya hampir semua pekerjaan Chen lah yang mengerjakan. Chen juga menjelaskan langkah-langkahnya pada Sehun. Karena seingatnya tadi Sehun meminta nya untuk di \ajari memasak. Chen menjelaskan bahan-bahan apa yang dimasukkan terlebih dahulu, bagaimana panas apinya, semuanya sedetail-detailnya agar Sehun mengerti. Tapi sepertinya semua usaha Chen sia-sia. Karena Sehun tidak terlalu memperhatikan penjelasan Chen. Sehun justru sibuk berdebat dengan Tao. Ada-ada saja yang mereka berdua debatkan. Seakan-akan tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk berdebat.

"pokoknya aku ingin masakan pedas" Tao bersikukuh ingin masakannya dibuat pedas.

"andwe. Aku tidak suka masakan pedas" Sehun tak kalah keras kepalanya menentang Tao

"kalau begitu tak usah kau makan"

"kau juga yang seharusnya tak usah makan" Chen sampai sakit kepala sendiri mendengarnya. Sedari tadi dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya itu tidak pernah berhenti ribut mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak penting. Sampai-sampai melupakan tujuan mereka untuk belajar memasak. Semua hal di perdebatkan. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Seperti calon presiden saja, berdebat sampai sebegitu sengitnya.

"baiklah, biar adil. Masakannya akan hyung buat tidak terlalu pedas. Jangan berdebat dan jangan protes. Kalau tidak kalian berdualah yang sama-sama tidak makan. Arachi?" Tegas Chen. Sehun dan Tao mau tak mau menyetujui usulan Chen.

Akhirnya, setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lama, masakan yang mereka buat sudah matang. Setidaknya Chen sudah bernafas lega sekarang. Memasak terlama dalam hidupnya. Memasak yang penuh tekanan batin untuknya.

"wahh masakan ku enak juga ternyata" komentar Sehun begitu mencicipi galbi stew buatannya. Bukan, buatan Chen lebih tepatnya.

"masakan mu? Ini masakan kita tau" ralat Tao. Padahal Tao dan Sehun sama saja. Sama-sama bikin ribut. Tidak membantu sama sekali.

"iya, masakan kita maksudnya" kali ini tidak ada lagi perdebatan. Chen cuma tersenyum. Senyum prihatin lebih tepatnya. Pelajaran hari ini gagal total. Bahkan jika ditanya pada Sehun apa yang didapatnya, pasti dijawabnya tidak ada. Kemana semangat nya yang menggebu-gebu untuk mengalahkan Kyungsoo?

.

.

Berbekal pelajaran memasak yang bisa dibilang gagal dari Chen kemaren. Sehun nekat memasak sendiri dirumah. Dengan bantuan eomma sebenarnya. Ia membuat cookies hari ini. Biar lebih simple. Ia sudah mendapat resepnya dari eomma. Dengan percaya diri, ia mencoba membuat cookies. Walaupun pada akhirnya, ia akan diomeli eomma gara-gara membuat dapur berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Itu resiko, menurut Sehun.

"apa kalian lapar?" Tanya Sehun yang kini sedang berada di ruang dance bersama anggota dance club yang lainnya. Ia sengaja membawa cookies ini kesekolah, ingin meminta pendapat teman-teman tentang rasa cookiesnya. Ia bahkan belum mencicipi sama sekali cookies buatannya itu.

"apa itu? Cookies? Wah kebetulan Sehun-ah aku lagi lapar" teriak Taemin melihat Sehun menyodorkan cookies buatannya sendiri.

"kau beli dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sehun merengut sebal. Belum apa-apa Chanyeol sudah men-_judge_ negatif.

"enak saja. Aku memasaknya tau"

"jinjja? Aku coba ya" lanjut Taemin langsung mengambil cookies buatan Sehun diikuti Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kai hanya menunggu karena kedua temannya sudah saling berebutan mengambil cookies buatan Sehun.

Ekspresi muka mereka langsung berubah pada gigitan pertama.

"w-w-wae?" Tanya Sehun takut-takut.

"tidak apa-apa. E-e-enak kok" ucap Chanyeol. Dari mukanya terlihat sekali ia berbohong. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taemin. Anak itu bahkan sudah tidak bisa bilang apa-apa

"a-aku ke toilet dulu" Taemin langsung berlari kebelakang. Entah mau memuntahkan makanannya.

"kenapa? Apa ada racunnya?" Tanya Sehun masih takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua.

"a-ani. Aku ke kantin dulu ya" Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berlari keluar ruangan. Mungkin membeli air untuk tenggorokannya.

"mereka kenapa sih? Aku jadi penasaran. Sehun-ah, biar kucicipi cookies buatan mu" Kai angkat bicara melihat kelakuan aneh teman-temannya.

"andweyo" Sehun menggeleng cepat. Takut kalau reaksi Kai bakal sama dengan Taemin dan Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak berbakat.

"wae? Gwenchana. Aku ingin mencoba" paksa Kai. Dengan berat hati akhirnya memberikan cookies buatannya kepada Kai. Diperhatikan ekspresi wajah Kai.

"rasanya aneh" ucap Kai jujur. Sehun langsung menundukkan pandangannya. Kata-kata Kai sukses membuatnya _down_. "sepertinya kau salah memasukkan gula dengan garam. Rasanya asin sekali"

Sehun hanya bisa memaki dirinya, entah kenapa ia begitu ceroboh sampai membuat kesalahan sebesar itu. Bisa-bisanya ia salah menukar sesuatu yang fungsinya berkebalikan begitu.

"kau belajar memasak?" Tanya Kai.

"eh?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kai, berusaha memastikan apa yang ditanyakan Kai lagi.

"kau belajar memasak ya? Lihat ada banyak plaster di jari mu" ulang Kai lagi. Sehun mengangguk. Memang di jari Sehun ada beberapa paster yang menuntupi lukanya. Luka yang menghiasi hampir setiap jarinya. Luka karena memotong wortel kemaren, luka karena mengupas kentang, luka karena mengiris keju dan lainnya. Entah kenapa, saat memasak ia ceroboh sekali.

"untuk apa? Kenapa melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan? Kenapa harus menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu?" Entah hanya perasaan Sehun saja, tapi ia merasa ekspresi Kai saat berbicara dengannya begitu serius sekarang. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Kai tiba-tiba serius begini.

"hanya ingin belajar saja. Apa aku terlalu payah ya?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"aniyo. Hanya saja kenapa kau berusaha sebegitu kerasnya? Buat apa? Agar mendapatkan perhatian dari orang lain?" Kai bahkan tidak mengubah wajah seriusnya. Sehun jadi bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa. Ingin dijawabnya kalau yang dikatakan Kai benar. Ia ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari Kai.

"a-a-aku ti-ti-dak berniat begitu. H-ha-hanya ingin belajar saja. Ke-kenapa kau marah?" Dengan tergagap Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia jadi tergagap begini. Apa makanannya benar-benar tidak enak sampai membuat Kai marah.

"aniyo. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku tidak marah. Jinjja. Mianhae" Kai langsung tersadar begitu melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari Sehun. Buru-buru ia tersenyum.

"oh ya, aku sepertinya harus menyusul Chanyeol membeli minum. Semangat belajarnya Sehun-ah" Kai pamit. Ia segera berlari kekantin membeli minum. Nada bicara Kai sudah tidak serius lagi, bahkan Sehun tau jika itu penuh candaan seperti Kai biasanya. Sehun menatap cookiesnya. Sepertinya ia memang tidak berbakat. Aniyo. Sehun meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak boleh menyerah. Tao bilang kalau ia harus membuktikan cintanya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti-nantikan. Karena sekolah Sehun akan mengadakan lomba tahunan di hari ini. Banyak lomba yang diadakan. Termasuk lomba memasak yang Sehun ikuti gara-gara ingin mengalahkan Kyungsoo. Sekolah Sehun benar-benar heboh sekarang, mulai dari murid tahun pertama sampai tahun ketiga ikut menyemarakkan acara tahunan ini.

"aku _nervous_ sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Bahkan kemampuan memasakku masih jelek. Harusnya kemaren-kemaren aku belajar dengan Chen hyung" cemas Tao. Tampa sadar ia juga menularkan kecemasannya pada Sehun yang duduk didekatnya. Menyesal kemaren-kemaren ia tidak belajar dengan Chen.

"sudahlah lakukan sebisa kita. Toh ini hanya untuk senang-senang saja" Baekhyun menenangkan. Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Sehun dan Tao untuk segera menuju tempat lomba.

Setelah mengisi data masing-masing, mereka memilih meja yang akan ditempati. Cukup banyak peserta yang ikut berpatipasi. Melihat itu, Sehun jadi pesimis sendiri. Ditambah lagi, seperti perkiraannya, Kyungsoo ikut berpatisipasi. Beberapa anggota klub memasak lainnya juga ikut serta meramaikan acara lomba.

"woahh Baekkie? Kau ikut lomba memasak juga?" Teriak Chanyeol yang kebetulan memonton. Bukan cuma Chanyeol yang menonton, murid yang lain juga.

"eoh, mwo ya? Sehun-ah, kau ikut juga?" Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Taemin sudah menyela.

"jinjja? Wah Baekkie, sepertinya kesempatan kau menang makin tipis, ditambah lagi, ada Tao" lanjut Chanyeol. Tao menatap Chanyeol sewot.

"memang nya kenapa kalau ada aku?" Protes Tao. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tertawa. Chanyeol tau persis kemampuan memasak mereka bertiga. Baekhyun sebenarnya lumayan bisa memasak. Sayang, ia jarang sekali memasak dirumah, jadi kemampuan masaknya tidak begitu terasah. Sedangkan Sehun dan Tao, tidak usah ditanya. Buruk sekali. Wajar kalau Chanyeol pesimis mereka lolos untuk sekedar tahap seleksi.

Panitia mengumumkan metode untuk perlombaan ini. Mereka akan diberi bahan dasar yang akan dijadikan bahan utama masakan mereka. Karena saking banyak peserta yang mengikuti, jadi cuma 10 team yang akan dicicipi masakannya. Proses seleksi 10 masakan ini, akan dilihat dari proses memasak, kebersihan dan keterampilan. Untuk Sehun, masakannya sudah terpilih saja ia sudah bersyukur. Mengingat banyak peserta, Sehun jadi menurunkan standarnya untuk menjadi juara.

Kelompok Sehun mendapatkan bahan dasar udang. Baekhyun punya ide untuk membuat udang crispy. Sehun dan Tao mengangguk setuju. Toh mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Secepat mungkin menyiapkan peralatan. Tugas pun dibagi-bagi agar semua selesai tepat waktu.

"ahhh ada serangga" teriak Tao. Tampa sengaja ia menyenggol peralatan masak. Semuanya jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Sehun menepuk jidatnya sedangkan Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf.

"sudah biar aku yang memanaskan penggorengan, kau bantu Baekhyun sana" perintah Sehun. Padahal Tao bisa wushu, tapi serangga saja takut.

"Sehun-ah jangan memanaskan penggorengan tampa minyak begini" kini giliran Sehun yang membuat ulah. Dia memanaskan penggorengan tapi tidak memberi minyak.

"heh? Haruskah?" Setahu Sehun kalau ingin menggoreng yang tinggal memanaskan penggorengan di atas kompor. Padahal tidak sesederhana itu.

"aigoo. Kau tidak pernah memasak atau melihat orang memasak apa Sehun-ah?" Komentar Chanyeol menyela. Sehun semakin sebal mendengarnya. Chanyeol cuma mengomentari kerjanya. Padahal belum tentu bisa juga.

"ya! ZITAO! Kenapa kau memakan semua strawberry nya?" Teriak Sehun begitu mendapati Tao kerja cuma makan, padahal yang lain sibuk.

"tak apa kan? Ini juga tak digunakan" bela Tao.

"mwo? Orang lain sibuk, kau malah makan"

"sudahlah ayo berkerja lagi" Baekhyun akhirnya melerai perdebaran itu.

"sepertinya, ini kelompok yang paling tidak beres" komentar Taemin yang masih menonton bersama Chanyeol. Sehun semakin kesal pada mereka berdua. Sudah seperti chef-chef yang handal saja. Berkomentar ini dan itu.

"ya! Kalian berdua kalau cuma bisa komentar, lebih baik pergi dari sini. Aku pusing mendengarnya" usir Sehun. Sedangkan orang yang di usir malah tertawa lebar.

Akhirnya waktu 30 menit selesai. Semua peserta telah menyelesaikan masakannya. Termasuk kelompok Sehun. Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega. Bukan karena ia telah menyelesaikan masakannya tepat waktu, tapi akhirnya lomba ini selesai juga. Sepanjang 30 menit, ia stress. Gara-gara Tao lah, Chanyeol yang suka mengkritik lah, atau komentar Taemin lah. Benar-benar membuat dia tambah tua karena stress. Sehun berjanji tidak akan lomba-lomba seperti ini lagi. Masak memang bukan bidangnya. Ini pertama dan terakhir kali ia ikut lomba-lomba seperti ini. Ia tidak akan pernah ikut lagi untuk alasan apapun, bahkan demi Kai sekalipun.

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong soal Kai, Sehun tidak melihat Kai sedari tadi. Bukankah Kai selalu bersama Chanyeol dan Taemin. Tumben sekali mereka tidak bersama-sama. Mata Sehun membulat begitu menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Kai tengah mengobrol dengan—Kyungsoo. Sehun patah hati lagi sekarang.

Panitia mengumumkan masakan siapa yang akan dicicipi oleh para juri dan diseleksi untuk menjadi juara, dan seperti yang diperkirakan team Kyungsoo masuk. Team Sehun? Jangan ditanya pasti tidak.

"sudah lah tidak apa-apa. Have fun saja." Baekhyun menghibur Tao dan Sehun yang kecewa mendengar pengumuman itu. Sehun sebenarnya lebih kecewa dengan keadaan.

.

.

Sehun kini bingung, harus ia apakan masakan yang dia buat sekarang. Ingin ia membuangnya, tapi sayang saja jika masakan yang sudah di masak dengan susah payah hanya berakhir di tempat sampah. Tapi jika di makan, siapa yang akan memakannya. Sehun sudah memberi Tao, tapi ia kenyang gara-gara kebanyakan memakan strawberry. Diet juga katanya. Kalau Baekhyun? Dia alergi udang. Chanyeol atau Taemin? Mereka terlanjur trauma memakan masakan Sehun. Bahkan Taemin dengan sadis bilang dia masih ingin hidup. Memangnya Sehun memberi racun pada masakannya sendiri apa? Tapi setidaknya Sehun bisa paham sih, ia sendiri juga takut memakan masakannya sendiri.

"sebaiknya kubuang saja" menurut Sehun mungkin lebih baik dibuang daripada tidak dimakan.

"kenapa dibuang?" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun, menghentikan kegiatannya.

"huh? Ti-tidak ada yang memakannya" jelas Sehun pada Kai yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"kenapa tidak menawariku?" Tanya Kai dengan tatapan yang membuat Sehun jadi tidak tau berkata apa. Mana mungkin ia bilang kalau ia takut masakannya bisa membunuh Kai.

"untukku ya?" Lanjut Kai lagi. Dengan cepat ia mengambil masakan itu dari tangan Sehun. Sehun menggeleng, tidak memberi izin. Tapi Kai malah membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Sehun takut kalau ternyata masakannya memang tidak enak.

"hmm, enak kok" ucap Kai masih dengan mulut terisi. Membuat Sehun kaget

"jinjja? Kau tidak bohong kan?" Sehun takut kalau Kai itu cuma menghiburnya, bilang enak padahal tidak.

"apa aku pernah bohong jika itu tidak enak?" Seingat Sehun, Kai pasti akan bilang tidak enak jika memang tidak enak. Contohnya saat memakan cookies Sehun kemaren.

"juri-juri itu pasti menyesal tidak mencoba masakan mu" puji Kai lagi. Muka Sehun merona sekarang, gara-gara ucapan Kai tadi.

"wah, kenyang. Kebetulan aku belum makan. Gomawo" Kai menghabiskan nya cepat sekali bahkan piring itu kosong sekarang. Sehun mulai menebak-nebak, Kai tiu belum makan satu minggu apa, sampai makannya secepat ini.

"kau bilang masakan ku enak, cuma gara-gara kau lapar ya?" Tanya Sehun sarkastik.

"hahaha... Entah lah. Emang itu penting apa? Yang penting setidaknya tidak mubazir" tapi bagi Sehun itu penting. Ia ingin Kai memuji karena masakannya benar-benar enak. Eh ralat, ini kan buatan Tao dan Baekhyun juga.

"oh iya Sehun-ah" panggil Kai.

"ne" jawab Sehun singkat. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan piring tadi dengan tissue. Setidaknya nanti waktu ia kembalikan, tidak terlalu kotor. Walaupun tidak sempat ia cuci.

"hmm boleh kah akhir pekan ini aku mengajakmu keluar?" Tanya Kai

_Kencan? _Batin Sehun. Apakah Sehun salah dengar? Kai mengajaknya...

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

kalian ngerasa nggak ff ini makin gaje.? kok aku ngerasa kayak gitu ya, apa entah cuma aku aja tau yang lain juga?

aku mulai memikir kan endingnya... hufftt.. maaf jika ff ini semakin gaje

buat yg nanya soal asean young writers award, kamu tinggal kirim cerepen mu aja kok. ada syarat2nya, kayak ngisi form pendaftaran, kartu identitas juga. liat aja di webnya.


	8. Chapter 8

CAST : Sehun, Kai , other sm artists

Pairing : Kaihun. Etc.

Disclaimer: they are not mine. All of them belongs to god. And i just own the plots.

Warn: it's YAOI. Sorry if you don't like. I'll be happy if you give a respon to my ff. There are many typos here. Mianhae. I'm still newbie.

* * *

"hmm boleh kah akhir pekan ini aku mengajakmu keluar?" Tanya Kai

Kencan? Batin Sehun. Apakah Sehun salah dengar? Kai mengajaknya...

"kemana?" Tanya Sehun sok santai. Padahal sebenarnya ia grogi sekali.

"aku ingin mengajakmu membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol. Ia memaksaku membelikannya hadiah. Tapi aku bingung mau beli apa" jelas Kai. Tuh kan bukan kencan. Sehun saja yang kepedean.

"kenapa mesti aku?" Tanya Sehun ketus. Sebenarnya ia sebal kenapa Kai tidak mengajaknya berkencan romantis kek? Atau dinner bareng kek? Eh malah untuk hal yang tidak penting—menurut Sehun. Hello?! Sadarlah Oh Sehun, memangnya kau siapa nya?

"entahlah hanya ingin mengajak mu saja. Kalau tidak mau yang tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa kok" apa alasan Sehun menolak ajakan Kai, walau ia tidak suka dengan alasan Kai untuk mengajaknya keluar. Tapi tetap saja, seorang Kai mengajaknya—kencan—okay, anggap saja ini kencan.

"kapan?" Masih dengan pertanyaan yang super duber singkat.

"hmm akhir pekan ini bagaimana? Aku jemput kau dirumah mu. Eotte?"

"baiklah" jawab Sehun singkat. Kai tersenyum mendengar Sehun meng-iyakan ajakannya. Ingatkan Sehun untuk tetap bernafas saat ini juga.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam pelaksanaan lomba musik antar kelas. Malam ini puncak acaranya. Karena ini acara tahunan, sudah dipastikan banyak murid yang akan datang menonton. Tidak terkecuali Sehun. Dia sangat bersemangat sekali. Ditambah lagi, Baekhyun juga akan tampil mewakili kelasnya. Sebagai sahabat, Sehun ikut bangga.

"aishh. Gara-gara kau kelamaan mandi nih. Sudah ramai begini kan? Kita tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun" gerutu Sehun pada Tao. Kelamaan menunggu Tao, membuat dia datang terlambat. Padahal tadi ia sudah janji bertemu dengan Baekhyun disini. Tapi gagal gara-gara tempat ini sudah dipenuhi siswa.

"Sehun-ah ayo berfoto" ucap Tao mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Sehun tidak mengomel panjang lebar padanya. Acara tahunan ini diadakan sebelum ujian akhir kenaikan kelas. Sekaligus acara perpisahan dengan siswa-siswa tahun ketiga.

"nanti. Aku mau mencari Baekhyun dulu" tolak Sehun. Ia lalu mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan meng-sms Baekhyun untuk menanyakan keberadaannya.

"membosankan. Kau itu membosankan" Tao merengut melihat muka serius Sehun yang seolah-olah tengah mencari sesuatu yang amat penting. Ayolah, Baekhyun kan punya tangan dan kaki. Dia bisa berjalan sendiri, kenapa segitu paniknya mencari Baekhyun. Menurut Tao, acara ini kan ajang refreshing sebelum ujian kenaikan tingkat. Jadi have fun saja.

"ayolah, masak aku sudah keren-keren begini kita tidak berfoto sih" Tao masih belum menyerah memaksa Sehun. Ditarik-tariknya tangan Sehun, seperti seorang anak kecil yang merajuk minta dibelikan permen pada ibunya.

"apasih? Kau mengangguku mengetik pesan nih" protes Sehun karena Tao menarik-narik tangannya. "sudah cari temanmu yang lain sana. Ini kameranya" Sehun memberikan kamera kecil berwarna biru, yang ia bawa tadi dari rumah.

"heh? Terus siapa yang mengambil fotonya"

"Terserah! Zitao, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku. Memangnya tidak bisa nanti apa berfotonya? Kameranya juga masih disini, tidak akan kemana-mana"

"nanti kan beda. Aku sudah berkeringat. Sekarang mumpung masih wangi dan keren begini" ucap Tao pede. Seperti nya Tao harus memasukkan selfie kedalam hobinya. Padahal di fotopun, wanginya tidak akan tercium. Jadi apa hubungan nya habis mandi dengan berfoto? Kalau soal penampilan sih, menurut Sehun habis mandi atau tidak, Tao akan terlihat sama saja. Ciri khas mata pandanya akan selalu terlihat.

"dasar OH SEHUN membosankan" segera Tao beranjak dari tempat itu. Sebelum Sehun mengamuk lagi.

Sehun bernafas lega setidaknya kini Tao sudah menghilang entah kemana. Eitss, Sehun lupa kenapa ia memberi kameranya pada Tao si-raja selca itu? Kalau begini, apakah nanti kameranya akan berakhir selamat atau tidak? Padahal ia sengaja membawa kamera untuk berfoto dengan teman-temannya. Tapi malah Tao yang memonopoli semuanya. Bisa ditebak, nanti jika kamera itu kembali, pasti sudah penuh dengan selca Tao.

Oh iya, Sehun sampai lupa, ia harus meng-sms Baekhyun menanyakan keberadaannya. Gara-gara Tao, tadi ia belum sempat mengirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan ada tangan yang memegang pundaknya. Menghentikan lagi aktivitasnya. Baru beberapa menit juga, kenapa Tao masih saja menganggunya.

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau berfoto. Kau menganggu ku tau tidak?" Teriak Sehun tampa menoleh.

"jinjja? Mianhae" sebuah suara yang Sehun tau bukan suara Tao menjawab pertanyaannya. Suara itu justru sedikit lebih berat dari suara Tao.

"eh? Kai?" Sehun terpaku mendapati Kai berdiri di belakangnya. Sumpah, Kai keren sekali sekarang. Sebelumnya juga keren, tapi sekarang jauh lebih keren. Dia memakai kemeja biru dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Ia juga memakai topi yang sudah dibalikkan arahnya kebelakang. Sepatu sneaker terpasang dikakinya.

"kenapa kau bisa tau aku akan mengajak mu berfoto bersama? Wah sepertinya kau punya sense yang bagus Sehun-ah" apa? Kai mengajaknya berfoto? Tunggu, apa ia salah dengar? Tapi Sehun merasa telinganya masih baik-baik saja kok. Rasanya ia masih bisa mendengar normal.

"ne?" Sehun malah terlihat seperti orang linglung sekarang.

"aku disuruh Tao memanggilmu. Itu dia menunggu disana. Ayo kesana! Sudah ada yang lain kok. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sudah ada disana" Sehun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kai. Benar, sudah banyak yang berkumpul disana. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mengikuti acara lomba sebentar lagi. Tau begini kenapa Sehun susah payah mencari Baekhyun tadi.

Sehun berjalan bersama Kai kearah Baekhyun dan anak-anak yang lain berkumpul. Dilihatnya Tao tersenyum menyeringai padanya. Licik sekali anak itu, mengirim Kai untuk mengajaknya berfoto. Tapi tidak apa juga sih, Sehun malah senang.

"bagaimana Sehun galak sekali kan? Seperti ibu singa yang mau melahirkan" tanya Tao menyindir Sehun.

"hahaha iya benar. Aku sampai dimarahi tadi. Tapi untung aku sudah punya obat untuk menjinakkannya" apa-apaan tadi ucapan Kai? Apa maksudnya? Sekarang muka Sehun sudah merona tampa ia sadari. Beruntung tidak ada yang memperhatikan perubahan ekspresinya. Bisa-bisa diejek dia.

"Sehun-ah ayo kita berfoto bersama. Kenang-kenangan. Siapa tahu tahun depan kita tidak sekelas lag, pasti kau menyesal tidak sekelas dengan sahabat sebaik ku lagi" ucap Luhan yang sudah berada dikerumunan itu. Sehun mencibir. Sebenarnya benar juga kata Luhan, bagaimana kalau tahun depan mereka tidak sekelas lagi. Sehun pasti merasa hidupnya akan hampa. Apalagi jika sudah tidak sekelas dengan Kai lagi. Tidak ada lagi objek yang bisa ia pandangi setiap harinya. Mungkin ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Kai, mereka kan masih satu sekolah. Tapi tetap saja, akan berbeda rasanya jika satu kelas. Kalau begini ceritanya, haruskah ia mendapatkan Kai sebelum ujian kenaikan tingkat? Misi yang sulit bagi Sehun.

"hei cepat atur posisi kalian masing-masing. Kita akan berfoto" teriak Luhan lagi. Semangat sekali dia.

"kenapa Xiumin ikut?" Tanya Taemin blak-blakan. Luhan mengajak Xiumin ikut berfoto. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tidak ada yang terlalu akrab dengan Xiumin kecuali Luhan. Karena mereka beda kelas. Sebenarnya diantara mereka, Tao juga beda kelas. Tapi berhubung ia sering main kekelas untuk menemui Sehun, jadi mereka sudah familiar dengan Tao.

"loh tidak apa-apakan? Xiuminie juga satu angkatan dengan kita" bela Luhan.

"lalu siapa yang akan mengambil foto?" Tanya Taemin lagi. Dia pikir Xiumin yang akan mengambil fotonya.

"suruh Minho sunbaenim saja. Toh dia juga nganggur disana" tunjuk Luhan pada Minho yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Taemin tadi memang datang dengan Minho, tapi begitu Taemin berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, ia mulai menyingkir.

"giliran Xiumin saja di ajak berfoto bersama. Tapi Minho hyung saja tidak boleh, malah disuruh mengambil foto. Memangnya Minho hyung itu tukang foto apa?" Taemin menatap Luhan sebal.

"kalau begitu aku saja deh yang memfoto" Kai mengajukan diri sebagai sukarelawan. Daripada melihat perdebatan tak pernah berujung dari Taemin dan Luhan.

"andwe!" Teriak Sehun dan Taemin berbarengan. Kenapa Sehun berteriak?

"hmm maksudku biar aku saja yang memotokannya" Sehun meralatnya. Padahal ia ingin sekali berfoto. Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur basah berteriak.

"biar aku saja" kini Xiumin yang mengajukan diri. Ia merasa tidak enak sendiri.

"andwe! Aku tidak mau berfoto jika kau tidak ikut" ancam Luhan. Kenapa untuk sekedar berfoto saja jadi ribet begini sih.

Taemin akhirnya menyerah. Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi volunteer untuk mengambil foto mereka. Setidaknya ia masih punya Minho sebagai cadangan. Kasihan sekali Minho, tapi meski digantung begitu ia masih saja setia pada Taemin. Ckck.

"hyung~, tolong ambilkan foto aku dan teman-temanku dong hyung~" Taemin mengeluarkan aegyonya pada Minho. Minho yang menatap itu, langsung mengangguk. Mana mungkin ia tahan melihat wajah memohon Taemin. Lagian tampa aegyo pun semua keinginan Taemin akan berusaha ia penuhi.

"arasseo. Kalian ambil posisi masing-masing" perintah Minho. Ia sudah seperti photografer profesional saja.

Sehun lalu berdiri disamping Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mengapit Baekhyun yang semakin terlihat kecil.

"Sehun-ah kau jangan berdiri diantara aku dan Chanyeol. Aku jadi semakin kecil" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Sehun menurut dan pindah dibagian paling pojok. Di sebelah Chanyeol. Posisinya makin jauh dengan Kai. Padahal ia ingin sedekat mungkin dengan Kai, tapi mau gimana lagi. Baekhyun sih pakai memperhitungkan proporsional nya di foto.

"YA! Kai-ya. Jangan berdiri di dekat ku. Ini tempat Xiumin" teriak Luhan. Tuh kan untuk berfoto saja lamanya minta ampun. Melebihi model-model ternama yang akan melakukan pemotretan.

"kenapa? Aku berdiri disebelah Xiumin kok. Kau takut pesona ku mengalahkan pesona Xiumin-mu ?" Kai membela diri, ia sengaja menekankan kata 'Xiumin-mu'.

"Pede sekali kau. Ani, Xiumin selalu yang terbaik. Kau kan tinggi, tidak bagus berdiri ditengah. Sana kepojokan" sebenarnya kata Kai benar. Luhan tidak mau jika Kai berdiri disebelah Xiumin. Tentu saja Xiumin kalah pesona dengan Kai. Bukan dari segi tampang, tapi dari segi tinggi. Ia tidak ingin Xiumin terlihat pendek disebelah Kai.

Kai mengalah, ia lalu pindah kepojok. Berdiri tepat disamping Sehun berdiri sekarang. Mata Sehun membulat kaget saat Kai pindah kesebelahnya. Belum sempat kekagetannya hilang, Kai meletakkan lengan kirinya ke bahu Sehun. Tubuh Sehun dan Kai benar-benar dekat sekarang. Kai mengangkat tangannya membentuk pose thumb up pada kamera.

"hana... Dul... Set" Minho memberi aba-aba.

Cklik.

"satu kali lagi" perintah Tao. Semua berpose lagi. Dengan posisi berdiri yang sama. Jika kalian perhatikan wajah Sehun sekarang, ia benar-benar senang sekali. Senyum terkembang diwajahnya.

"bagaimana bagus tidak?" Semua berebut mengerubungi Minho, ingat melihat hasil jepretannya.

"ayo kalian bersiap sana, sebentar lagi akan tampil kan?" Ucap Luhan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam lomba musik nanti. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Dari wajahnya terlihat sekali ia mulai gugup. Bahkan tidak ada lagi cengiran bodoh yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sehun-ah aku nanti minta tolong ya, tolong fotokan saat aku dan Chanyeol tampil" Baekhyun berbisik pada Sehun dan mengajak Sehun manjauh dari keramaian.

"iya. Akan kulakukan"

"yakso?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"yakso. Akan ku abadikan moment romantis kalian berdua" Sehun berniat menggoda Baekhyun.

"hahaha apa-apaan kau ini. Apanya yang romantis coba?" Ucap Baekhyun malu. Lucu sekali jika Baekhyun malu-malu begini. Chanyeol itu mungkin bodoh, kenapa tidak menyadari perasaan Baekhyun yang polos ini.

Baekhyun lalu berjalan kearah panggung. Menyiapkan segala administrasi sebelum mengikuti lomba. Sehun mengucapkan 'fighting' pada Baekhyun.

"ssttt Sehun-ah" Tao berbisik pada Sehun. Entah kapan ia sudah berdiri dibelakang Sehun.

"mwo?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"aku pinjam kameramu dulu ya?"

"shireo" jawab Sehun singkat. Bukannya Sehun pelit atau apa, tapi kalau kameranya sudah berada ditangan Tao, pasti tidak akan sebentar.

"sebentar saja. Aku mohon. Aku ingin berfoto dengan kris-sunbae. Tadi aku melihatnya di arah sana" Tao memohon dengan aegyo andalannya. Sehun menghela nafas, menyetujuinya. Bukan karena ia luluh pada aegyo Tao, tapi kasihan melihat Tao sudah bawa-bawa nama Kris. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tau Tao mengagumi Kris sedari dulu. Bahkan sebelum masuk sekolah ini.

"gomawo Sehun-ah" Tao langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun sendiri tidak yakin kalau pengertian sebentar Tao sama dengan pengertian sebentarnya.

Suasana langsung heboh begitu dari panggung muncul 2 orang murid yang bertugas sebagai mc acara lomba musik. Mereka adalah shindong dan leeteuk, murid kelas 3 yang menjadi pembawa acara. Kemunculan mereka menandakan lomba musik akan dimulai. Kedatangan mereka disambut antusias para siswa. Mereka segera berlari kearah depan panggung. Berusaha mendepatkan tempat dengan jarak terdekat dengan panggung.

"ayo kita kedepan" ucap Luhan. Ia mengikuti kerumunan orang yang berlari kearah depan. Sehun mau tidak mau ikut berlari kearah depan. Ia harus mendapatkan tempat sedekat mungkin. Ia berjanji mengambil foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat mereka tampil nanti.

Namun kerumunan orang yang berlari terlalu ramai. Berkali-kali bahu Sehun tersenggol. Tubuhnya yang kurusnya jadi bulan-bulanan orang yang ingin menuju tempat terdepan. Bagaimana ini, Sehun tidak menemukan sosok Tao, Luhan atau siapapun yang kenal. Sejauh ia mencari, tidak ada sosok mereka. Hanya pungung-punggung orang tak dikenal yang tidak dilihatnya. Akhirnya Sehun terjatuh. Tubuh nya terlalu kecil, hingga tersengol-sengol. Sehun jadi bingung sendiri, ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Baekhyun. Tampa Sehun sadari matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Ia mungkin cengeng sekali, Sehun merasa bersalah tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

"apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya. Didapatinya tubuh Kai berdiri didepannya. Menghalangi orang yang berlarian disekitarnya. "kau bisa terinjak-injak jika duduk disini" lanjut Kai. Diraihnya tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya berdiri.

"kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kai lagi sebelum pertanyaannya tadi dijawab Sehun. Sehun segera mengusap matanya yang tadi sempat berair.

"kau ini cengeng sekali, kenapa menangis cuma gara-gara tidak mendapat tempat didepan?" Cuma Kai yang berbicara sendiri disini. Sehun hanya diam, tidak menjawab ataupun membantah. Belum sempat Sehun mengucapkan satu patah katapun, tiba-tiba ada orang yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa kearah Kai. Posisinya berada dibelakang Kai sehingga Kai tidak dapat melihatnya. Tampa sengaja ia tersenggol dan menumpahkan minumannya kearah Kai.

"Kai-ya awas..." Sehun menarik lengan Kai agar tidak terkena tumpahan minuman orang itu. Tapi imbalannya, tangan Sehunlah yang menjadi korban.

"ahh" Sehun menjerit begitu tangannya terkena tumpahan kopi panas. Orang yang menabrak tersebut sepertinya tidak sadar akan hal itu, ia terus berjalan kedepan.

"Se-Sehun-ah.. Gwenchanha?" Kai meraih tangan Sehun. Tangannya memerah. Belum sembuh luka-luka Sehun karena belajar memasak kemaren, kini ia sudah menambah luka ditangannya.

"ne. Gwenchana. Ayo kita kedepan sekarang" Sehun tidak peduli dengan kejadian barusan. Yang ada diotaknya sekarang berusaha berada sedekat mungkin dari panggung.

"aniya. Tanganmu memerah begitu. Lebih baik di obati" Kai khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun. Jelas-jelas tangannya ketumpahan kopi panas barusan.

"kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku pergi sendiri" entah kenapa kini Sehun sedikit tidak memperdulikan Kai. Bagaimana bisa ia mengacuhkan perhatian Kai padanya. Fikirannya sudah terfokus pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

"andwe, baiklah jika kau tetap keras kepala biarkan aku sedikit mengobati lukamu" ucap Kai menyerah. Ia lalu mengeluarkan air mineral dari dalam tasnya. Disiramkannya air itu pada tangan Sehun. Selanjutnya dikeringkannya tangan Sehun dengan sapu tangan yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"aww appo" ucap Sehun begitu Kai tampa sengaja memegang lukanya yang masih belum sembuh.

"tahanlah, lihatlah tanganmu sudah penuh dengan luka begini. Masih saja menambah luka baru. Seharusnya kau tak perlu susah payah melindungiku. Biar aku saja yang melindungimu" pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar kalimat yang terkesan posesif itu keluar dari mulut Kai. Sehun bingung bagaimana meng-interpretasikan maksud dari kalimat Kai barusan. Ia takut jika menangkap makna yang berbeda dengan apa yang ada dikepala Kai sekarang, takut kalau ia terjatuh lagi karena terlanjur terbang tinggi berharap.

"ayo kedepan sekarang" Kai menarik tangan Sehun satunya lagi. Menuju kebarisan paling depan. Sehun lagi-lagi terdiam, tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya mengikuti Kai dari belakang. Rasanya Kai seperti superhero sekarang, membuat jalan bagi Sehun.

Mereka berada di bagian yang cukup dekat dengan panggung. Para pembawa acara itu mulai mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang Sehun tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik. Mungkin otak Sehun yang loadingnya terlalu lama. Tapi ia baru sadar akan sikap Kai tadi padanya. Mukanya memerah lagi sekarang. Ia berdiri disamping Kai, tepat disamping. Susah untuk mengatur detak jantungnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama tiba giliran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampil mewakili kelas mereka. Dari atas panggung terlihat Chanyeol bersiap dengan gitarnya. Oh iya, Sehun lupa. Kameranya kan tadi dipinjam Tao. Bagaimana caranya mencari Tao dikerumunan orang seramai ini.

"kau mencari siapa?" Tanya Kai melihat Sehun sedari tadi celingak celinguk.

"eh, ani." Jawab Sehun tampa menoleh. Meskipun bilang tidak, tetap saja ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan mencari Tao. Tapi nihil hasilnya. Ia tidak menemukan sosok Tao yang jangkung itu. Padahal sudah susah payah ia kebarisan terdepan.

Penampilannya dimulai. Sehun harus mengakui permainan gitar Chanyeol itu keren. Baekhyun membawakan lagu berbahasa inggris yang Sehun tidak tau judulnya apa. Meskipun begitu Sehun tetap menikmatinya karena suara merdu Baekhyun. Karena kameranya dibawa Tao, jadi terpaksa ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memotret dan merekam penampilan dari mereka berdua. Setidaknya ia sudah memenuhi janji nya pada Baekhyun. Mungkin terdengar tidak penting bagi orang lain, tapi bagi Sehun itu penting.

.

.

Sepertinya Sehun harus mengurangi kebiasaannya yang suka membuat janji sembarangan. Karena ia sendiri yang repot untuk menepatinya. Sekarang misalnya, ia harus menepati janjinya untuk mentraktir Tao. Merelakan uang sakunya untuk mengisi perut karet Tao. Salah sendiri kenapa tidak berpikir dulu sebelum meng-iyakan permintaan Tao. Padahal Sehun tau, kalau makan Tao banyak sekali.

"Sehun-ah aku ketoilet dulu ya" ucap Tao menghentikan langkah Sehun. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap pulang sekrang.

"mwo? Makanya, kalau makan kira-kira. Mentang-mentang ditraktir juga" omel Sehun.

"kau yang tidak ikhlas mentraktirnya. Aku jadi sakit perut begini" tampa perintah Tao langsung berlari ke toilet umum terdekat. Terpaksa Sehun harus menunggunya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah motor berhenti tepat didepan Sehun tengah berdiri sekarang. Pengendaranya membuka helm yang menutupi wajahnya itu.

"Sehun-ah? Apa kau lakukan disini?" Pengendara motor itu tak lain adalah Kai. Sehun heran, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kai sering muncul tiba-tiba didepannya. Jangan-jangan ini hantunya Kai. Tapi tunggu, ini kan baru jam 8 malam. Kenapa hantu sudah berkeliaran jam segini?

"Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun ingin memastikan itu Kai apa bukan.

"kenapa menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada ku? Kau sendirian?" Percakapan mereka hanya diisi pertanyaan. Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, tiba-tiba 4 orang preman muncul didepan mereka.

"wahh lihat apa yang kita temukan. Bocah-bocah ini masih belum pulang kerumahnya. Ya! Bocah, berikan uang mu. Aku butuh untuk beli rokok" ucap salah satu yang berbadan paling besar diantara mereka. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, bisa ditebak ia lah bosnya.

"kenapa kau yang ingin merokok, minta padaku? Memangnya aku bapakmu apa?" Ucap Kai sinis. Tidak takut sama sekali.

"mwo? Bocah sialan, berani kau melawan ku hah? Kau tidak tau siapa aku hah?" Balas si-bos tadi.

"kau siapa? Anak presiden? Tapi tidak mungkin juga sih. Tampang seperti mu tidak pantas" kalimat Kai sukses memprovakasi si-bos hingga tersulut emosi.

"brengsek, beri pelajaran bocah itu" perintah si-bos. Salah satu dari mereka maju dan berniat memukul Kai. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung ngeri sendiri.

Dengan sigap Kai menangkis pukulannya, lalu membalas memukul kacung si-bos tadi. Setidaknya kemampuan bela diri Kai sedikit terpakai disini. Walaupun belum bisa dibilang expert.

Melihat anak buahnya kewalahan melawan Kai, si-bos memberi kode pada anak buahnya yang lain untuk mengeroyok Kai. Dengan keadaan 3 lawan 1, sulit untuk Kai mebalas. Berkali-kali perutnya sukses mendapat bogem mentah. Melihat kondisi Kai yang kesulitan, 2 kacung si-bus tadi memegang tangan Kai.

"sudah ku bilang jangan berani melawan ku? Ini akibatnya" si bos mendekat dan memukuli perut Kai berkali-kali. Kai terbatuk, bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"hentikan! Kenapa kalian memukulinya hah?" Teriak Sehun tidak tega melihat Kai dikeroyok oleh preman-preman itu. Dia berusaha menghentikannya, tapi tenaga Sehun terlalu lemah. Sekali sentakan saja tubuhnya sudah terjatuh.

"heh, dengar ya bocah sialan, aku hanya memberi pelajaran pada bocah tengek ini. Dia duluan yang berani menantangku" si-bos memberi smirk pada Sehun. Lalu memberi pandangan merendahkan pada Kai.

Seandainya ada Tao disini. Entah kemana menghilangnya. Padahal cuma ketoilet saja. Disaat begini kemampuan wushu Tao pasti akan sangat berguna.

"Tao-ya! Tao-ya! Eodisseo?" Sehun berteriak meminta tolong pada Tao. Berharap Tao bisa mendengar teriakan, dimana pun dia berada sekarang.

"TAAOO" nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Tao. Sehun pun berusaha menghubungi Tao lewat handphonenya.

"berisik, bocah sialan" ucap salah satu anak buah preman itu. Melihat Sehun mengeluarkan handphonenya, ia segera melangkah kearah Sehun. Ditangan kanan, ia memegang sebuah balok kayu yang entah dari mana didapatnya. Sehun tidak menyadari bahaya yang mengancamnya, karena ia sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Sehun-ah, awas!" Teriak Kai memberi Sehun peringatan. Tapi terlambat, si preman itu sudah berdiri didepannya.

Brukkk

Terdengar suara pukulan kayu. Suara pukulan yang cukup kuat. Sekali dengar saja sudah dapat ditebak pasti sakit sekali rasanya. Tapi bukan Sehun yang terkena pukulan balok kayu itu, karena Sehun merasa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya yang tadi ia pejamkan saking takutnya. Didapatinya Kai tengah berdiri membentengi tubuhnya dari pukulan si-preman tersebut. Kai memegang tangan nya. Sepertinya Kai menjadikan tangannya sebagai tameng.

"arghh" Kai meringis kesakitan. Rasa sakitnya seolah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada temanku?" Akhirnya Tao muncul. Layaknya seperti super hero yang ada di film-film ia mulai menghabisi para preman-preman itu tampa ampun. Jumlah bukan masalah untuknya. Kai sedikit membantu Tao, meskipun tangannya sakit sekali. Akhirnya setelah babak belur dihajar, mereka menyerah dan kabur.

"Sehun-ah kau tidak apa-apa? Mian, tadi aku kelamaan" Tao khawatir pada keadaan Sehun. Ia tahu betul Sehun itu tidak bisa berkelahi.

Sehun mengangguk, memberi jawaban pertanda ia baik-baik saja. Rasa sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kai. Sehun berani bertaruh, pasti tulang tangannya patah gara-gara dipukul balok kayu tadi. Kai kan bukan iron man, yang tahan pukulan.

"Kai-ya? Gwenchana?" Sehun menghampiri Kai. Dengan hati-hati disentuhnya tangan Kai yang terkena pukulan tadi. Namun Kai menepis tangan Sehun, membuat mata Sehun membulat kaget.

"aku baik-baik saja" nada bicara Kai terdengar dingin sekali.

"mian, tadi aku—"

"kenapa kau tadi berteriak-teriak begitu?" Sehun ketakutan mendengar Kai memberi pertanyaan padanya dengan tatapan menusuk begitu. Ia takut jika Kai marah besar gara-gara kebodohannya.

"aku khawatir padamu. Aku pikir jika ada Tao, maka ia membantu kita melawan preman-preman itu"

"sudah pernah kubilang kan, kau tidak usah melindungiku. Biar aku saja yang melindungimu. Kau tidak percaya aku bisa melindungimu? Apa aku terlihat begitu lemah dibandingkannya?" Bahkan kini Kai berbicara dengan nada suara meninggi pada Sehun. Kalimat dengan nada posesif itu lagi. Kalimat yang sebenarnya membuat Sehun senang. Namun, Kai justru membuat Sehun takut jika ia berbicara dengan nada berbicara seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, pandangan tajam Kai pada Sehun. Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak bisa menafsirkan dengan pasti maksud kalimat Kai barusan.

"mian—" sebelum Sehun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

CAST : Sehun, Kai , other sm artists

Pairing : Kaihun. Etc.

Disclaimer: they are not mine. All of them belongs to god. And i just own the plots.

Warn: it's YAOI. Sorry if you don't like. I'll be happy if you give a respon to my ff. There are many typos here. Mianhae. I'm still newbie.

* * *

Sehun tidak bisa melupakan wajah marah Kai sejak hari itu. Bahkan saat sekarang, saat dikelaspun, Sehun masih merasa bersalah pada Kai. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kai marah padanya, ia tetap merasa bersalah. Apalagi melihat tangan kanan Kai yang di gips gara-gara menolongnya. Satu-satunya alasan yang terpikir di benak Sehun adalah karena kecerobohan dan kebodohannya lah hingga sampai membuat Kai marah.

"mwo ya? Wae geurae?" Sontak wajah teman-temannya kaget melihat Kai datang dengan tangan di gips. Benar menurut perkiraan Sehun, pasti tulang tangan Kai patah gara-gara kemaren.

"Kai-ya, kau berkelahi dengan siapa?" Tanya Luhan. Selain tangannya yang digips, muka Kai juga terlihat penuh luka lebam. Walau sudah agak baikan, tetap saja terlihat luka bekas pukulan di muka Kai. Apalagi bibirnya juga terluka.

"aku tidak berkelahi" jawab Kai bohong. Semua orang juga tahu dia bohong. Jelas-jelas mukanya babak belur begitu.

"siapa yang menghajarmu sampai begini? Kalau perlu, aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan emosi melihat keadaan Kai sekarang.

"tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Ia juga sudah tidak akan berani mendekatiku lagi kok" wajar saja, kan preman-preman itu sudah di hajar Tao kemaren. Mungkin Kai harus berterima kasih pada Tao untuk itu.

Suasana kelas mulai berisik, penuh dengan bisik-bisik dari siswa yang penasaran pada apa yang terjadi pada Kai. Mereka mulai menebak-nebak siapa yang mengeroyok Kai sampai babak belur begitu. Sehun semakin merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Kai tidak usah masuk saja. Bukannya Sehun ingin Kai tidak datang, tapi ia tidak suka jika orang-orang menatap Kai dengan pandangan prihatin begitu. Pandangan mengejek seolah-olah Kai adalah orang yang hobinya berkelahi. Walaupun Kai tidak peduli, tetap saja Sehun tidak suka.

Langkah sepatu seongsaenim membuat suasana kelas yang ribut menjadi hening seketika. Seongsaenim mulai menyuruh siswa untuk membuka buku pelajaran masing-masing. Mereka memulai kegiatan rutinitas mereka, belajar, menyimak, dan mencatat apa yang ditulis di papan tulis.

"Kai, kenapa kau tidak mencatat?" Tegur seongsaenim pada Kai yang sedari tadi bahkan tidak membuka buku tulisnya sama sekali.

"tangan Kai patah seongsaenim. Jadi dia tidak bisa menulis" jelas Taemin yang duduk disebelah Kai.

"mwo? Apa-apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau mau ke UKS?" Tanya songsaenim khawatir.

"aniyo. Aku tidak apa-apa saem, aku disini saja mendengarkan penjelasan mu. Lebih baik dari pada aku tidak masuk. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan terlalu ketinggalan" jawaban Kai benar-benar tidak terduga. Sejak kapan ia peduli pada pelajaran begini.

"baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu" songsaenim kembali melanjutkan pelajaran. Sehun menatap Kai dari bangkunya. Mengutuk-ngutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Melihat keadaan Kai, ia semakin merasa bersalah.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Tapi bukannya kekantin, Sehun malah keliling sekolah. Tujuannya tak lain ialah mencari dimana keberadaan Kai sekarang. Tadi ia sudah mencari Kai dimana-mana, kantin, ruang dance, tapi Kai tidak berada disana. Akhirnya Sehun melihat Kai tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman sekolah sendirian. Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Sehun menghampirinya.

"K-Kai" Sehun tergagap menyapa Kai. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kai mengadahkan wajahnya. Ditatapnya Sehun yang berdiri didepannya.

"i-ini. Aku buatkan untukmu catatan pelajaran tadi" Sehun menyodorkan sebuah buku pada Kai. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, mungkin terlalu takut jika nanti Kai marah lagi.

"aku tau kau ketinggalan pelajaran. Jadi kubuatkan untukmu catatan. Maaf jika jelek, tapi jika kau mau, akan kubuatkan catatan semua pelajaran yang harus kau tinggalkan gara-gara aku. Aku tau Itu semua salahku. Aku berjanji akan berusaha menebusnya. Katakan saja apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau tidak marah lagi padaku. Mianhae" terdengar berlebihan memang. Tapi Sehun benar-benar akan menyalin catatannya untuk Kai. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya tapi tidak masalah jika dengan begitu kesalahannya sedikit bisa tertebus.

Sehun menunggu reaksi Kai. Ia tidak berani menatap Kai. Dengan pandangan ditundukkan ia berharap Kai akan mengambil buku catatan yang ia berikan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluk tubuh Sehun. Membuatnya terdiam mematung.

"kau terlalu sering mengucapkan kata maaf Sehun-ah. Harusnya akulah yang mengatakannya. Mianhae Sehun-ah" Sehun terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Kai barusan. Kai masih terus memeluknya. Jantung Sehun seakan ingin meloncat keluar sekarang. Otaknya berhenti bekerja untuk kesekian kalinya jika berurusan dengan Kai. Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas memeluk Kai.

"mian, kemaren aku membentak mu. Aku terlalu egois. Aku tidak bisa diandalkan. Aku terlalu lemah. Kau tidak seharusnya merasa bersalah." Lanjut Kai. Meski tubuh Sehun tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ia tetap memeluk Sehun dengan tangan kirinya yang baik-baik saja. Aneh rasanya, tapi entah kenapa Kai sangat ingin sekali memeluk Sehun.

"t-t-tapi gara-gara aku tanganmu—"

"bukan, ini bukan salahmu" potong Kai cepat dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"oh iya, terimakasih catatannya. Kalau catatan dari Sehunie, aku jadi semangat membacanya. Gomawo" Kai mengambil buku catatan yang masih berada ditangan Sehun. "oh iya Sehun-ah soal janji kemaren masih jadi kan?" Tanya Kai lagi. Sehun mengingat-ngingat janji yang mana. Saking banyaknya ia membuat janji, ia sampai lupa.

"janji? Janji apa?" Tanya Sehun polos. Melihat muka polos Sehun, Kai jadi tertawa. Entah kenapa lucu menurutnya.

"aigoo, kau melupakannya? Aku sakit hati Sehun-ah. Bukankah kau berjanji menemaniku membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Chanyeolie?" Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai melupakannya.

"ahh ne. Aku tidak lupa kok" Sehun pura-pura ingat di depan Kai.

"baiklah hari sabtu ini ya? Tanganku pasti sudah sembuh" Kai memastikannya lagi. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"kalau begitu ayo kekelas. Kau ingin membolos?" Ucapan Kai menyadarkan Sehun bahwa bel tanda istirahat berakhir sudah berbunyi. Sehun mengangguk lagi lalu berjalan mengikuti Kai.

.

.

"SEHUN-AH PPALI!" Teriakan Kyuhyun menggema sampai kepenjuru rumah. Seolah-olah orang yang dipanggil itu tuli.

"Ne hyung, jamkkanman" Sehun segera mempercepat gerakannya. Ia tidak ingin jika hyungnya berteriak lebih keras lagi.

Dengan setengah berlari Sehun menuruni anak tangga. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Kai. Kai memang bilang akan menjemputnya, tapi Sehun tidak akan mengira akan secepat ini. Kai bilang ia akan datang jam 7, dan ia memang datang jam segitu. _On time_. Biasanya kan namja akan datang ngaret jika janjian. Loh? Bukannya Sehun juga namja? Makanya dia ngaret, sehingga membuat Kai menunggu cukup lama. Menurut Sehun, salah Kai juga terlalu _on time_. Oke setidaknya sifat _on time_ Kai, sudah termasuk list sifat suami idaman. Wuahh? Kenapa kau berpikiran terlalu jauh Oh Sehun?

"kenapa kau lama sekali sih? Lihat Kai menunggumu lama. Seperti menunggu artis saja." Ucap Kyuhyun seperti biasanya pada Sehun. Mencari gara-gara. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan ucapan hyungnya itu. Ia tidak ingin merusak moodnya sekarang. Cukup memberi tatapan datar pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menikmati jajangmyun yang dibelikan oleh Kai untuknya. Sepertinya Kai masih ingat janjinya untuk membelikan Kyuhyun makanan jika ia datang lagi kerumah.

"kajja, kita berangkat sekarang" ajak Kai melihat Sehun sudah siap.

"annyeong. Kai-ya, aku titip dongsaeng ku ya, jangan pulang terlalu malam. Jaga dia baik-baik, jangan sampai kenapa-kenapa" Kyuhyun memberi Kai petuah melepas kepergian mereka. Sehun menatap hyungnya tidak percaya. Sejak kapan ia perhatian sekali pada Sehun. Kerasukan setan apa hyungnya sampai berubah baik begini. Mungkin jajangmyun pemberian Kai cukup efektif untuk merubah sikap Kyuhyun.

.

.

Membeli hadiah untuk orang lain selalu membingungkan untuk Sehun. Ia selalu bingung akan membeli apa. Karena secara tidak langsung ia harus membayangkan apa yang cocok, ukurannya, warnanya atau modelnya. Seperti sekarang ini, ia sudah mengelilingi beberapa toko dari tadi, tapi masih bingung ingin membeli apa.

"wah sepertinya sepatu itu bagus. Cocok di kaki mu Kai-ya" mereka kini tengah di toko sepatu, mencoba beberapa sepatu. Kai lah yang menjadi _tester _nya.

"iya, tapi kan ini untuk Chanyeol, Sehun-ah. Bukan untukku." Sehun baru sadar kalau tujuan ia kesini ingin menemani Kai membeli hadiah untuk Chanyeol. Untuk Chanyeol, bukan Kai. Sepertinya Sehun harus mengingat kalimat itu dalam-dalam.

"iya, aku lupa. Lalu kita beli apa lagi dong?" Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya bosan di salah satu kursi.

"kau lelah? Apa kau ingin makan dulu atau kita pulang saja?" Melihat Sehun yang sudah kecapekan, Kai jadi tidak tega. Sehun kan sudah menemaninya tadi kebeberapa toko.

"aniyo. Aku hanya bingung kita beli apa untuk chnayeol" buru-buru Sehun meralatnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan manja dihadapan Kai. Masak, baru berjalan sedikit itu saja sudah lelah.

Kai mengangguk mengerti. Ia meletakkan sepatu itu kembali, karena ia pikir Chanyeol tidak akan suka dengan modelnya. Sebenarnya Kai sendiri juga bingung hadiah seperti apa yang harus diberikan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga sih, permintaannya aneh-aneh. Kai lebih suka jika Chanyeol memintanya membeli sesuatu yang sudah jelas. Atau sebutkan saja nama barangnya, maka Kai akan belikan. Toh ini ulang tahunnya juga.

"bagaimana dengan jaket itu, kau telihat cocok dengan itu" Sehun memberi ide lagi saat melewati sebuah toko pakaian. Mengelilingi mall dengan Kai sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk bagi Sehun.

"keurae, Sehun-ah ingat ini untuk Chanyeol. Bukan untukku. Kau pelupa sekali" lagi-lagi Sehun melupakan fakta itu. Otaknya terlalu dipenuhi dengan Kai sih.

"ahh seandainya jika ada Chanyeol disini" keluh Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia pikir jika ada Chanyeol disini, pasti tidak akan sesusah ini. Padahal apa asyiknya memberi surprise kado untuk orang lain, tapi orang itu tau apa yang akan kita berikan padanya.

"bagaimana kalau scarf saja? Bukankah Chanyeol suka yang begitu an?"

"jinjja? Tapi bukankah musim dingin masih lama?"

"untuk itu dipersiapkan dari sekarang, eotte?" Sehun bersikeras meyakinkan Kai agar membeli scarf saja.

"Baiklah jika begitu menurutmu" setidaknya mereka bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Misi membeli hadiah untuk Chanyeol selesai. Ini sih bukan kencan namanya. Sehun menggerutu kenapa kencan yang diharapkan Sehun akan menyenangkan, malah jadi membosankan begini. Oke, mungkin Sehun yang berpikir kejauhan. Kai tidak pernah bilang mengajaknya berkencan, Sehun saja yang menamakannya kencan secara sepihak.

"ya sudah yang warna abu-abu saja" harus di akui Sehun mulai lelah. Jadi yang ada diotaknya sekarang segera menyelesaikan urusan ini segera.

Sehun mengambil sebuah scarf panjang berwarna abu-abu lalu berjalan kearah Kai yang tengah berdiri di dekat sebuah cermin. Tampa pikir panjang, Sehun memakaikannya keleher Kai. Saking seriusnya, Sehun tidak sadar bahwa Kai kini tengah memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"tuhkan cocok" Sehun masih terfokus pada kegiatannya. Mengatur agar scarf itu terlihat bagus di leher Kai. Kegiatan Sehun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba tangan Kai memegang tangannya. Membuat Sehun langsung terdiam dan baru sadar kalau jarak antaranya dengan Kai sangatlah dekat. Bahkan ia bisa memandangi mata Kai secara langsung sekarang. Dengan posisi berhadap-hadapan begitu, Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya. Berbicara saja sulit untuk dilakukannya sekarang.

"kau perhatian sekali Sehun-ah. Beruntung sekali orang yang bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu"

Apa itu barusan? Sebuah kode? Apa maksud Kai? Sehun terlalu bingung untuk menjawab apa. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti arti ucapan dari Kai.

"eh?" Cuma itu kata-kata yang bisa di ucapkan Sehun. Sehun berani bertaruh bahwa kini ia pasti terlihat seperti orang idiot di hadapan Kai.

Tampa Sehun sadari, Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sehun. Mengeliminasi jarak antara wajah mereka berdua. Entah kenapa Sehun tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Bukannya ia tidak tau dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kai. Hanya saja hatinya menolak untuk menjauh. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan deru nafas Kai semakin mendekat dan terhenti saat jarak antara mereka Cuma 1 cm lagi. Sialnya sebuah suara menhentikan semua kegiatan mereka.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan" Sehun dan Kai bersamaan menoleh pada sumber suara. Suara teriakan itu tak lain kepunyaan Luhan. Entah apa dan kenapa Luhan berada disana.

"Kai, Sehun, apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" Jelas sekali suara Luhan sedang menginterogasi mereka berdua. Sehun menatap Luhan kesal dan takut. Takut kalau Luhan mulai bertanya macam-macam.

.

.

"jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di sana tadi?" Sekarang Sehun dan Kai tengah duduk bersama Luhan dan Xiumin sebuah restoran. Luhan memaksa mereka berdua untuk ikut makan bersamanya dan Xiumin. Kebetulan tadi Luhan tengah jalan-jalan di mall bersama Xiumin. Entah sial bagi Sehun dan Kai, Luhan malah tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua ditoko yang sama.

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sehun dan Kai kompak. Sedangkan Luhan menghela nafas dan menatap mereka berdua jengah. Jelas-jelas tadi ada apa-apa. Ia tidak sebuta itu tidak melihat bahwa tadi, Kai ingin mencium Sehun. Atau mungkin Sehun yang ingin memncium Kai. Entah siapa yang memulai duluan bagi Luhan tidak penting.

"mwo? Kalian kesini berkencan kan?" Tanya Luhan lagi masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sehun dan Kai. Ia menatap tajam pada 2 makhluk yang duduk dihadapannya. Sehun menunduk menghindari pandangan Luhan. Sedangkan mencoba biasa saja. Mulutnya sibuk mengucah makan yang tadi dipesannya. Xiumin yang duduk tepat disebelah Luhan hanya diam menyimak. Takut salah ikut campur. Hatinya merutuk kenapa acara kencan dengan Luhan harus berakhir gara-gara hal yang tidak penting menurutnya.

"aniyo, aku hanya menemani Kai membeli hadiah untuk Chanyeol" jelas Sehun sebelum Luhan salah sangka padanya.

"mwo? Kalau begitu kenapa sampai berci—"

"aniyo itu..." Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan sebelum ia menyelesaikannya. Sehun terdiam mencari kata untuk menjelaskannya pada Luhan. Tapi sial, ia tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk di karang.

"sudahlah Lu, kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya? Kau seperti ahjumma saja, cerewet sekali" ucap Kai santai. Luhan balas melotot padanya.

"mworago? Tentu saja aku permasalahkan. Mana bisa aku biarkan sahabat ku jatuh ketangan playboy seperti mu"

"playboy? Aku playboy? Aku bukan playboy" Kai tidak terima dengan tuduhan Luhan.

"lalu sikap mu yang suka menggombal itu apa?" Kai terdiam dengan pertanyaan Luhan barusan. Baginya, itukan hanya bercanda.

"Sehun-ah. Ayo kita pulang. Makanmu sudah selesaikan?" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan tidak suka dari orang sekitarnya. Termasuk Xiumin. Bagaimana bisa Luhan meninggalkan Xiumin begitu saja.

"mwo? Kenapa kau seenaknya memonopoli Sehun-ku" Kai tidak terima, ia ikut-ikutan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Sehun-ku? Sejak kapan Sehun jadi milik mu?" Tampa Luhan sadari Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Sehun tersenyum karena Kai menyebut dia miliknya.

"eh, maksudku aku sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun hyung menjemput dan mengantar Sehun dengan selamat. Jadi dia tanggung jawabku. Lagian kau mau mengantar Sehun pakai apa? Kau juga pergi dengan Xiumin kan?"

Luhan baru sadar kalau ia tadi pergi dengan Xiumin menggunakan motor Xiumin. Kalau dia pulang dengan Sehun, berarti dia meninggalkan Xiumin. Baiklah mungkin Luhan setelah ini harus memberi pengertian pada Xiumin, kalau urusan ini tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Setidaknya jalan terakhir aegyo nya pasti bisa meluluhkan hati siapapun. Termasuk Xiumin.

"aku bisa pulang pakai taxi. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa bayar taxi apa? Xiuminie, aku pulang dengan Sehun ya kali ini? Kau tidak apa kan pulang sendiri?" Seperti yang telah diperkirakan Luhan, Xiumin mengangguk.

"gwenchana Kai-ya. Aku pulang dengan Luhanie saja" Sehun akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia tidak ingin jika Kai dan Luhan terus berdebat disini. Ia tahu sekali sifat keras kepala Luhan.

Mendengar Sehun berada dipihaknya, Luhan merasa menang. Ia mencibir kearah Kai yang memandangnya kesal. 1-0, pukulan telak untuk Kai.

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan restoran itu sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun berjalan dibelakang mengikuti langkah cepat Luhan. Dia hanya diam, tidak memprotes. Setelah sampai diluar, Luhan menyetop sebuah taxi dan masuk kedalamnya.

"jadi kau menyukai Kai?" Tanya Luhan _to the point_. Mata Sehun membulat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"huh? Apa maksudmu aku hanya menemaninya membeli hadiah"

"kenapa sampai berciuman segala?"

"aniyo, Kai yang memulainya" Sehun menunduk. Tatapan Luhan benar-benar menyeramkan sekarang. Luhan ibarat seorang ayah yang tidak merestui hubungan anaknya. Seperti adegan di drama-drama.

"lalu kenapa kau Cuma diam, kau juga suka kan? Kau menyukai Kai kan?" Oke, Sehun tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia tidak punya alasan lagi. Mau tak mau Sehun mengangguk.

"jadi benar kau menyukai Kai?" Tanya Luhan lagi memastikan. Sehun mengangguk lagi. Kenapa ia takut Luhan tidak merestuinya? Padahal Luhan kan bukan siapa-siapanya.

"kau tidak suka ya?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara lemah.

"aniyo. Aku hanya kaget. Kenapa selama ini aku tidak sadar? Aku pikir kau menyukai Chanyeol. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sih? Kalau tau begini aku kan bisa memberi tips padamu" Sehun tersenyum melihat perubahan sikap Luhan. Tidak menyeramkan lagi.

"aku malu" Sehun tersipu. "lalu tadi kenapa kau marah-marah?"Lanjut Sehun lagi.

"aku hanya tidak ingin si-Kkamjong itu mempermainkanmu. Kau itu kan terlalu polos. Bisa saja namja mesum seperti Kai itu memanfaatkan mu" jelas Luhan.

"haha dia tidak seburuk itu lu, kau terlalu negatif menilainya"

"ciee~ kau mulai membelanya" goda Luhan. Sehun tersipu lagi. Luhan tertawa melihat sikap Sehun. Anak ini benar-benar polos.

.

.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari ruang guru. Tadi seongsaenim memanggilnya untuk meminta Sehun jadi wakil kelasnya di lomba debat. Sehun menolak, karena debat bukan bidangnya. Tahu sendiri dia orangnya pemalu dan susah bicara banyak. Tampa sengaja Sehun melewati ruang dance. Terdengar beberapa orang tengah berbincang di dalam sana. Awalnya Sehun tidak begitu peduli akan hal itu. Tapi begitu mendengar suara-suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya, mau tidak mau Sehun berhenti. Memutuskan menguping.

"kau yakin akan menyatakannya sekarang?" Itu suara Kai. Sehun bertaruh kalau yang diajak berbicara sekarang pasti Chanyeol atau Taemin. Mungkin bisa saja keduanya.

"pada penggemar rahasia mu itu? Kau yakin?" Kali ini suara Taemin. Tunggu? Kalau Sehun tidak salah dengar, Taemin menyebut penggemar rahasia. Bukan kah itu...

"iya, aku sudah yakin 100%. Dan aku akan menyatakan hari ini." Benar perkiraan Sehun, Chanyeol akan menyatakan cintanya pada orang yang ia sebut penggemar rahasia. Chanyeol tahu darimana tentang identitas penggemar rahasianya? Kalau itu benar berarti Chanyeol akan menyatakan cinta nya pada Baekhyun.

"kau tahu darimana sampai seyakin itu kalau dia adalah penggemar rahasia mu?" Tanya Taemin lagi. Chanyeol mendecah, kenapa sahabatnya begitu meragukannya,

"ayolah Taeminie, kau tidak usah ragukan aku. Aku ini punya kemampuan seperti detektif. Jadi soal seperti ini bukan masalah untukku"

Sehun harus cepat memberitahukan pada Baekhyun sekarang juga. Setidaknya usaha Sehun atau lebih tepatnya usaha Baekhyun melalui Sehun, berhasil.

"kau juga Kkamjong, tembak dia sekarang juga" suara Chanyeol menghentikan niat Sehun untuk pergi dari sana. Kai ingin menyatakan cinta pada siapa? Sehun berharap itu dia. Tapi bukankah itu artinya ia berharap terlalu tinggi.

"haruskah?" Tanya Kai ragu.

"aigoo kenapa kau mendadak lemah otak begini. Tentu saja harus, nanti kita bisa _triple date_ kan? Tidak usah dibawa serius begitu. Toh ini kan Cuma cinta-cinta an zaman SMA." Ucap Chanyeol sok bijak.

"kau pede sekali akan diterima. Kalau Kai aku percaya akan diterima" cibir Taemin. "lagian _triple date_ apanya? Aku dengan siapa?" Lanjut Taemin lagi.

"kau tidak usah pura-pura bego begitu. Kan kau punya Minho sunbae. Sebaiknya kau terima saja dia. Kasihan jika terus kau gantung begitu"jelas Chanyeol.

"Kai-ya ajak lah dia bertemu pulang sekolah nanti. Ini kesempatanmu" lanjut Chanyeol kembali tefokus pada Kai.

Sehun mencerna setiap ucapan mereka. Cuma 1 yang mengganjal di otaknya. Kai akan menyatakan cinta. Entah pada siapa. Mereka hanya menyebut 'dia'. Sehun tidak tahu arti dari kata 'dia' itu. Saking sibuknya menebak-nebak, Sehun sampai lupa memberitahu Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati Sehun melangkah pergi dari ruang dance. Agar tidak ketahuan menguping.

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku punya berita penting untuk mu" Sehun berbicara terengah-engah karena habis berlari. Baekhyun yang sedang memakan rotinya menatap Sehun bingung. Tampa permisi Sehun mengambil susu yang belum sempat diminum sedikitpun oleh Baekhyun.

"kau kenapa sih? Seperti dikejar hantu begitu"

"ini lebih mengejutkan dari hantu. Ini soal Chanyeol" Baekhyun yang tadi menatap Sehun tidak peduli mulai mendengarkan dengan serius.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun pun menunggu Sehun berbicara dengan sabar.

"begini, aku tadi dengar kalau Chanyeol akan menyatakan cinta pada penggemar rahasia nya?"

"huh benarkah? Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada kecawa. Sehun menatapnya kesal, kenapa Baekhyun mendadak idiot begini sih?

"kau babo. Kau kan penggemar rahasianya. Yang mengirimnya berbagai macam vitamin, menyelipkan surat. Itu kau kan" Baekhyun baru sadar kalau yang dimaksud Sehun adalah dirinya.

"jeongmal? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Sehun menggeleng. "dia tau darimana kalau itu aku?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Sehun menggeleng. Entahlah mungkin benar kata Chanyeol, ia punya kemampuan seperti detektif. Siapa yang peduli?

.

.

Sehun kini tengah duduk diruang latihan yang biasanya dipakai oleh klub musik bersama Baekhyun. Ia tengah menunggu Chanyeol. Jika perkiraan nya benar, jika Chanyeol memang akan menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun hari ini, pasti ia akan menemui Baekhyun disini. Sebenarnya Sehun malas ikut menunggu disini, tapi karena Baekhyun memaksa untuk ditemani, akhirnya Sehun mengalah.

"aishh kemana sih si tiang listrik Chanyeol itu?" Ucap Sehun mulai bosan. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tenang. Ia memainkan piano yang memang berada disana. Sehun menggoyangkan kakinya tidak sabar.

"mungkin tidak jadi. Dia belum berani melakukannya?" Respon Baekhyun sambil menekan pianonya. Entah kenapa justru Sehun yang tidak sabaran, sedangkan Baekhyun santai saja.

"aniya. Tadi dia bilang begitu kok. Kau tunggu disini. Aku cari dia dulu" Baekhyun mengangguk tampa menoleh, ia tetap melanjutkan latihannya. Sehun melangkah keluar.

Dengan langkah cepat Sehun berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Ia mencari di kelas, tapi kelasnya sudah kosong. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi tadi, jadi otomatis kelas sudah kosong. Para siswa pasti ini tengah sibuk dengan jadwal extrakurikuler masing-masing. Ruang dance, tapi juga tidak ada. Sekarang bukan jadwal club dance latihan. Paling Cuma ada senior-senior yang tengah melatih gerakan-gerakan dancenya.

"aishh kemana menghilangnya si tiang listrik itu, sudah seperti hantu saja" langkah Sehun terhenti ketika tampa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Kai.

"Sehun-ah, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi"

"eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun deg-degan. Otak nya mulai menerka-nerka kenapa Kai mencarinya. Jangan bilang mau minta hutang, tidak. Seingat Sehun dia tidak punya hutang pada Kai.

"hmm" Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Sehun menunggu Kai melanjutkan. Entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berdebar.

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, mau kan?" Jangan bilang Kai mau menyatakan cinta. Mungkin inikah maksud ucapan mereka tadi. Kai akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Memikirkannya saja lutut Sehun sudah lemas rasanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, pura-pura tidak tahukah? Iya, mungkin lebih baik Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Sehun mengangguk.

Sehun berjalan mengikuti Kai sampai akhirnya berhenti karena Kai menghentikan langkahnya.

"dari sini, tidak apakan kalau matamu ditutup? Biar surprise" lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk setuju. Kalau bisa teriak, mungkin ia sudah berteriak kesenangan. Kai menuntun Sehun berjalan entah kemana. Yang Sehun tahu mereka melewati tangga. Menurut perkiraan Sehun, pasti ke atap sekolah.

Sehun mendengar sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Tidak ada suara apa-apa. Meskipun begitu Sehun tetap menurut berjalan. Sampai akhirnya langkahnya berhenti. Sehun menunggu, menunggu penutup matanya dibuka. Beberapa menit kemudian, penutup matanya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Pupil matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan intensitas cahaya yang datang. Setelah itu Sehun memandang sekeliling. Atap sekolah telah disulap dan di hias dengan balon-balon pink. Ada banyak lilin yang telah di atur.

"surprise, kau menyukainya?" sebuah suara terdengar tepat dibelakang Sehun. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat kaget mendapati sesosok namja yang tengah berdiri sambil tesenyum padanya. Di tangan kanannya memegang seikat bunga merah.

"Chan...Chan...Chanyeol?" Sehun tergagap saking kagetnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

CAST : Sehun, Kai , other sm artists

Pairing : Kaihun. Etc.

Disclaimer: they are not mine. All of them belongs to god. And i just own the plots.

Warn: it's YAOI. Sorry if you don't like. I'll be happy if you give a respon to my ff. There are many typos here. Mianhae. I'm still newbie.

* * *

"Chan...Chan...Chanyeol?" Sehun tergagap saking kagetnya. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lanjut Sehun lagi.

"Sehun-ah, aku menyiapkan semua khusus untukmu" jelas Chanyeol

"eh? Maksudmu? " rasanya lidah Sehun sudah sulit untuk berbicara sekarang.

"aku tahu selama ini kau selalu memberiku vitamin-vitamin itu kan? Aku juga tahu bahwa kau diam-diam mengirimi suratkan? Aku tahu kalau selama ini penggemar rahasia ku itu kau kan? Kau tahu aku juga menyukaimu, Sehun-ah" jadi selama ini Chanyeol salah paham. Bukan Sehun lah yang selama ini mengiriminya vitamin-vitamin itu, ataupun surat-surat itu. Tapi Baekhyun. Chanyeol salah sangka.

"lalu tadi Kai..."

"oh itu aku menyuruh Kai membawamu kesini. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menemuimu Sehun-ah. Kurasa Kai sangat berjasa sekali. Dia selalu kuminta tolong. Termasuk mengajakmu membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahunku. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengajakmu. Jadi aku minta Kai yang mengajakmu. Terima kasih Sehun-ah, Kai bilang scarf kemaren kau yang pilihkan. Aku senang sekali. Mian, aku ini bodoh sekali kan? Hehe" Chanyeol memperlihat cengiran khasnya. Ia tidak menyadari ekspresi kosong dari Sehun.

Kini di otak Sehun mulai mereka ulang semuanya. Jadi selama ini Kai mendekainya karena permintaan Chanyeol? Termasuk soal kencan kemaren? Bodohnya Sehun menganggap itu kencan, padahal Kai tidak menyukainya. Berati Sehun yang kegeeran sendiri? Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Sehun tidak tahu darimana rasa sakit itu berasal, tapi yang ia tahu dadanya terasa ngilu sekali. Bukan berlebihan, tapi untuk bernafas saja, ia merasa sesak. Seperti tuhan mengambil kadar oksigen di udara sekitarnya.

"Sehun-ah kau mau jadi namjachingu ku?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan Sehun. Memberi bunga yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Brakkk

Terdengar suara-suara ribut yang membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mata Sehun lagi-lagi membulat kaget begitu didapatinya Baekhyun yang memandang mereka shock.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Ucap Sehun kaget. Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Melihat itu, Sehun bersiap-siap untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Sebelum Sehun sempat beranjak, gerakannya terhenti karena Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya erat.

"sudahlah, mungkin Baekkie mengerti. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kita. Ia baik-baik saja" Sehun menggeleng. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengerti juga. Baekhyun itu pasti sakit hati sekarang. Baekhyun pasti sangat terluka sekarang. Mana mungkin Baekhyun baik-baik saja sekarang.

"aniyo. Kau salah, kau salah paham" Sehun menangis. Terlalu susah untuknya mengerti situasi ini.

"maksudmu apa? Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol panik sendiri melihat Sehun menangis dan berbicara sambil sesegukan begini.

"bukan aku. Bukan aku yang mengirimimu semua itu. Tapi Baekhyun. Aku diminta tolong olehnya. Ia menyukaimu. Tapi ia takut mengatakannya karena kalian sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Kau salah paham Chanyeol-ah. Dan Baekhyun, sekarang pasti ia tidak akan baik-baik saja. Kumohon biarkan aku pergi." Sehun menangis disela penjelasannya.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dan duduk terjatuh. Seakan-akan kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri. Ia salah selama ini, ia selalu bercerita tentang penggemar rahasianya pada Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat. Bagaimana ia senag setenah pati setiap kali mendapat sesuatu. Tapi kenyataannya orang itu tepat didepannya. Selama ini ia sudah melukai perasaan Baekhyun. Dan bodohnya ia berpikir Baekhyun baik-baik saja, padahal ia sangat terluka. Sabagai sahabat saja ia sudah gagal. Ia tidak pantas lagi untuk sekedar disebut sahabat.

"mi-mian" Sehun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Sehun menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar.

Brukk

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Sehun tampa sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh. Sehun meringis begitu pantatnya mencium dinginnya lantai.

"Se-Sehun-ah" Sehun mendongak melihat orang yang ia tabrak. Orang itu Kai, dan kini Kai tengah bersama orang lain. Dia adalah Kyungsoo. Di tangan Kyungsoo ia memegang sebuah bunga. Dari melihat tatapan senyuman Kyungsoo sekarang Sehun bisa tahu kalau Kai barusan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Sehun mengerti sekarang maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol dan Kai yang ia dengar di ruang dance. Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaan padanya dan Kai akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Sehun terlalu besar kepala. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu datang. Rasa sakit yang ia tidak tahu entah darimana berasalnya. Rasa sakit karena hal sederhana yang disebut cinta.

"kau kenapa Sehun-ah" Kai bingung mendapati Sehun yang tengah menangis sekarang. Tidak mungkin Cuma gara-gara terjatuh saja Sehun sampai menangis. Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun, hendak membantunya berdiri.

"berhenti..." Teriak Sehun begitu Kai melangkah mendekat.

"eh? Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Kai tidak mengerti. Ia tetap berjalan mendekat.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriak Sehun lagi. Mau tidak mau Kai berhenti. Kyungsoo yang berada disana juga menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

"aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah pedulikan aku." Secepat mungkin Sehun bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Kai. Orang bodoh saja tahu kalau ia tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Mana mungkin ada orang yang berlari sambil berlinang airmata disebut baik-baik saja.

.

.

Jika dapat memutar waktu, ingin rasanya Sehun dapat memutar waktu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meminta pada tuhan untuk memberinya kekuatan agar bisa mengendalikan waktu. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak punya hak untuk meminta itu. Kini yang dapat dilakukan Sehun hanya menunggu, menunggu waktu mencairkan semuanya. Menunggu waktu agar dapat sedikit memperbaiki semuanya. Ia tahu kalau mungkin Baekhyun akan membencinya. Ia juga paham kalau Baekhyun tidak mau lagi berbicara dengannya. Untuk semua alasan yang ia pahami, tapi tidak bisa ia terima. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagian diri Sehun tidak bisa terima dengan keadaan ini. Jika dipikir-pikir, ini sepenuhnya bukan salahnya, tapi Sehun juga tidak ingin menyalahkan Baekhyun. Jadi jangan salahkan Sehun juga, jika kini ia juga ikut-ikutan menjauhi Chanyeol dan Kai.

Chanyeol, Sehun mencoba menjaga jarak dengannya agar tidak membuat semuanya semakin buruk. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun semakin salah paham dengannya. Jika ditanya apakah Sehun membenci Chanyeol, jawabannya tidak. Ia tidak membenci Chanyeol. Mungkin posisinya sama dengan Baekhyun. Sehun hanya kesal, kesal semua keadaan ini. Keadaan ini tidak sesuai harapannya. Kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memperbaikinya. Jadi mungkin dengan menjauhi Chanyeol lah yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Kai, Sehun tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menjauhi Kai. Sebut saja ia pengecut. Memang, Sehun mengakuinya. Tapi itu jalan alternatif yang ia tempuh agar dapat menghilang rasa sakit di dadanya. Terakhir kabar tentang Kai yang ia dengar, Kai sudah jadian dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun sadar, kalau ia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk marah. Ataupun tidak suka. Tapi hatinya masih bisa hancurkan? Sekarang, tiba-tiba saja Sehun menjadi penyendiri. Meskipun luhan mengajak ke kantin, sehun menolaknya. Ia memilih duduk di perpustakaan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Setidaknya menjadi penyendiri tidaklah buruk. Sehun juga ingin fokus pada ujian semester yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Biarlah Sehun menjadi penyendiri atau pendiam. Ia sudah memilih untuk itu.

.

.

"Tao-ya, kau yakin kalau hp mu ketinggalan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Tao mengangguk semangat. Baekhyun terpaksa mengikuti langkah Tao menuju ruangan ini. Ia sudah berjanji menemani Tao mencari handphonenya yang hilang. Dan entah kenapa, Tao bilang handphonenya ketinggalan di ruang dance. Apa keperluannya diruang dance? Dia bukan anggota klub dance.

"kau masuk saja sendiri ya? Aku tunggu diluar" Baekhyun menolak ikut. Malas rasanya ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan ini. Karena kemungkinan bertemu 'orang-orang itu' semakin besar.

"shireo. Kau bilang janji menemaniku? Aku takut masuk kesini sendirian. Lagian ruang ini kosong kok. Sekarang bukan jadwal latihan ekskul dance" rengek Tao. Melihat tampang memelas Tao, Baekhyun jadi tidak tega. Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga ucapan Tao benar.

Tao tersenyum senang melihat anggukan Baekhyun. Ia melangkah masuk diikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Begitu didalan ruangan didapatinya Luhan tengah berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Disana juga ada Taemin dan Kai. Wajarlah, mereka anggota ekskul dance.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah datang?" Luhan menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Tao, pertanda rencana mereka berhasil. Baekhyun mulai mengerti situasi ini. Ini pasti rencana Luhan dan Tao.

"aku mau pulang sekarang" ucap Baekhyun seketika. Sebelum ia beranjak pergi, Tao menahan tangannya. Memohonnya untuk tetap tinggal.

Ini adalah rencana Luhan, Tao disini hanya membantu. Karena ia tidak tega melihat teman-temannya saling bermusuhan satu sama lain. Ia ingin Sehun dan Baekhyun kembali seperti dulu. Bukannya saling tidak tegur sapa seperti sekarang. Dalam rencana ini, Tao bertugas membawa Baekhyun keruang dance dan Luhan yang akan menahan Chanyeol agar tidak keluar dari ruang dance. Selain itu Luhan juga sudah menelpon Sehun untuk datang keruang dance. Dengan cara berbohong tentu saja.

"tidak bisakah kalian selesaikan semuanya baik-baik. Kenapa harus saling mendiamkan begitu? Semuanya tidak akan selesai jika kalian tidak ada yang mau bicara" ucapan Luhan menghentikan perlawanan Baekhyun yang mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Tao. Ia menatap Luhan dingin. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali, tapi sulit rasanya untuk memulai bicara duluan.

"tunggulah sebentar, aku sudah memanggil Sehun kesini. Kalian bicarakan baik-baik" lanjut Luhan lagi.

"sudahlah Luhan-ah, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika Chanyeol menyukai Sehun. Aku tidak mungkin memaksa jika mereka saling menyukai" sesulit apapun, Baekhyun akan berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja di depan teman-temannya. Terutama Chanyeol.

"kau salah Baekkie. Sehun tidak meyukaiku. Dia menolakku" kini giliran Chanyeol yang angkat bicara.

"mungkin ia hanya tidak enak dengan ku. Kalian tidak usah pedulikan aku. Kau dan Sehunlah yang harus bicara berdua. Aku tidak termasuk. Sudalah, aku pergi" Baekhyun melangkah pergi. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Sehun sekarang. Bukannya ia membenci Sehun, tapi justru ia takut jika Sehun yang akan membencinya.

"ya! Byun Baekhyun, kau itu sok tahu sekali" teriak Luhan. Teriakan Luhan menghentikan langkah Baekhyun sebentar. Setelah selang beberapa saat ia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"yang disukai Sehun bukan Chanyeol, tapi Kai. Tidak kah kau tahu itu?" Teriak Luhan lebih keras agar dapat didengar Baekhyun. Sepertinya usaha Luhan berhasil. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu membalikkan badan menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang kini menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Semuanya juga, termasuk Kai yang sedari tadi diam.

"itu benar Baekhyun-ah. Sehun menyukai Kai" Tao membenarkan. Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. Tapi ditatapnya wajah teman-temannya itu. Tapi wajah mereka teralalu serius untuk bercanda. Baekhyun salah, ia salah mengambil kesimpulan. Ia pikir ia sudah tahu segalanya, tapi kenyataannya ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan ruang dance. Ia merasa selama ini ia tidak mengerti apa tentang Sehun. Baekhyun merasa sahabat macam apa dia? Benar-benar tidak berguna.

Tampa ada satupun yang menyadari, percakapan mereka tadi didengar oleh sesosok namja. Namja yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Tadi Sehun disuruh Luhan untuk datang keruang dance. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar teriakan Luhan yang begitu keras bahkan sampai terdengar keluar. Sehun memutuskan berdiri di luar. Lagian kalau Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk, ia juga tidak tahu akan berbicara apa.

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan ruangan dance. Mendengar langkah kaki Baekhyun, Sehun segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Agar tidak ada yang tahu kehadirannya. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak melihatnya yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Baekhyun-ah tunggu" Tao berlari mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia melewati Sehun. Beruntung Tao juga tidak menyadari akan keberadaan Sehun.

Sehun menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berlari menjauh. Ingin rasanya Sehun menyudahi semua ini. Ingin ia kembali seperti dulu. Kalau saja kejadian ini tidak terjadi, hidupnya pasti akan tenang-tenang saja. Namun kenyataannya semua sudah terjadi, ibarat kata pepatah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua sudah terjadi, mana mungkin bisa kembali seperti dulu.

.

.

Sebentar lagi ujian semester akan datang. Pada akhir tahun begini biasanya akan ada pergantian kepengurusan setiap kegiatan ekskul. Untuk kegiatan ekskul dance, Yunho-ketua ekskul- mencalonkan Kai untuk ikut dalam pemilihan ketua. Kai tentu saja menolak. Ia tidak begitu tertarik dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Jadi Kai mencalonkan Taemin sebagai penggantinya. Meskipun begitu, Kai masih tetap berlatih untuk mempersiapkan dance yang nanti akan ditampilkan pada acara penyerahan kepengurusan nantinya.

Cklik

Sebuah suara pintu membuat Kai menghentikan latihannya. Ruangan dance yang tadi penuh suara musik mendadak sepi karena kedatangan Sehun.

"mi-mian mengganngu latihan mu. Aku ingin bertemu Yunho sunbaenim" jelas Sehun tampa perlu ditanya.

"eoh, Yunho hyung baru saja keluar. Jika kau ingin bertemu, mungkin kau menunggu sekitar 10 menit" Sehun mengangguk. Suasana ruang dance kembali hening. Mereka saling diam dan tak mau bicara satu sama lain. Sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing. Suasana terasa sangat awkward sekali sekarang.

"memangnya kenapa kau ingin menemui Yunho hyung?" Kai bertanya hati-hati. Bosan juga rasanya saling diam begini.

Sehun menghela nafas, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai.

"aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari ekskul dance" ucap Sehun. Kai menatapnya kaget.

"apa karena— ?" Sehun menggeleng cepat sebelum Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tampa ia tahu apa kelanjutan dari ucapan Kai. Padahal jika ia bertanya apa semua karena Chanyeol, jelas jawabannya tidak. Tapi jika karena Kai, jawabannya iya. Sehun tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di lingkungan yang membuatnya selalu memandangi Kai. Sulit baginya untuk tidak melihat Kai. Susah untuk mengontrol keinginannya jika ini sudah berhubungan dengan Kai.

"mian" ucap Kai lemah. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tidak seharusnya Kai meminta maaf, ini bukan salahnya. Kata maaf itu harusnya Sehunlah yang mengucapkannya.

"untuk apa meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah kok"

"entahlah. Aku pikir aku telah membuat kesalahan. Kau jadi mengundurkan diri dari ekskul dance" Sehun hanya tersenyum lagi. Berpura-berpura tidak tahu akan maksud ucapan Kai. Lebih baik ia bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Toh Kai juga sama, ia pasti sedang berpura-pura sekarang. Kai bahkan sudah tahu kalau Sehun menyukainya. Tapi sekarang apa? Ia justru bersikap seakan-akan tidak tahu didepan Sehun. Seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"kau mengundurkan diri dari ekskul dance?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar dari belakang membuat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Sehun mengangguk.

"mianhae" Sehun tidak mengerti, kenapa banyak sekali orang yang meminta maaf padanya. "mianhae, semua salahku. Kau juga bermusuhan dengan Baekkie gara-gara aku. Kau boleh membenciku. Tapi jangan keluar dari ekskul ini hanya gara-gara masalah ini" lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"aniya. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku. Sekarang kita tunggu perasaan Baekhyun membaik. Lalu jelaskan semua padanya. Kurasa ia akan mengerti" jelas Sehun. Chanyeol salah. semua Ini bukan gara-gara masalahnya dan Sehun ataupun dengan Baekhyun. Bukan karena ia membenci Chanyeol. Ataupun karena membenci Kai. Bukankah Sehun bilang kalau mereka tidak salah apa-apa. Hanya Sehun saja yang terlalu pengecut. Sehun terlalu lemah menghadapi kenyataan. Dia hanya punya pilihan menjauh. Berlari menjauh meninggalkan kenyataan. Soal Baekhyun, sama seperti sebelumnya. Sehun hanya menunggu. Menunggu waktu mencairkan batu es yang membentengi hati Baekhyun.

.

.

Lagi-lagi waktu berjalan cepat, membawa jarum-jarumnya berputar. Meninggalkan sebuah cerita untuk setiap kehidupan. Tidak ada yang berubah. Karena memang akan selalu begitu jika tidak ada yang merubahnya.

Tampa terasa, ujian akhir sudah selesai. Saat yang paling ditunggu adalah pembagian hasil yang telah diperjuangan oleh masing-masing murid selama satu tahun ini. Kini semua berkumpul dikelas. Seongsaenim mulai memberi beberapa patah kata sebelum mengumumkan siapa pemuncak-pemuncak di masing-masing kelas.

"baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kita umumkan juara dikelas kita. Juara ketiga jatuh pada Siwon" semua bertepuk tangan. "juara kedua jatuh pada Luna" lagi-lagi seisi kelas bertepuk tangan.

"dan juara pertama adalah..." Seongsaenim sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat seluruh murid menatapnya penasaran. "Sehun. Chukkae" semua murid langsung bertepuk tangan dan memberi selamat pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum kaku. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya yang akan menjadi juara.

"dan satu pengumuman lagi. Kalau Sehun akan mengikuti test untuk masuk kelas unggulan. Jadi kita doakan Sehun lulus" murid bertepuk tangan lagi. Sehun memang mengiyakan tawaran seongsaenim untuk mengikuti test kelas unggulan. Kelas unggulan merupakan kelas khusus yang berisi murid-murid yang cerdas. Disana, murid diajarkan dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris. Kelasnya pun berbeda. Terletak di lantai 2 dengan fasilitas yang berbeda pula. Setiap tahun, selalu ada seleksi untuk masuk kelas itu. Sebagai pemuncak kelas, Sehun punya hak untuk mengikuti test seleksi kelas itu. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja menolak. Tapi semua masalah yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Setelah songsaenim membagikan hasil nilai setiap siswa, kini kelas ribut dengan para siswa yang sibuk dengan nilai masing-masing. Mendiskusikan nilai mereka. Kenapa seongsaenim ini hanya memberi nilai segini, kenapa nilai mereka jauh lebih rendah, atau hal lainnya. Sehun tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Kini ia hanya sibuk memandangi Baekhyun yang duduk di ujung sana. Hatinya sibuk berdebat, apakah ia harus berbicara dengan Baekhyun atau tidak. Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya duduk disana tampa ekspresi. Ia juga tidak tertarik membicarakan nilainya dengan siswa lain. Tapi entah kenapa ia hanya duduk diam disana, tampa bicara. Haruskah Sehun pergi tampa menyelesaikan semua masalah ini.

"kau mengikuti testnya bukan untuk menghindari mereka kan?" Ucap Luhan berbisik. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan Sehun memandangi Baekhyun. Sehun menggeleng, ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia keluar kelas dalam diam. Sehun hanya bisa menatapnya. Semua yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun sampai sekarang hanya bisa dilihatnya. Ia masih takut kalau Baekhyun masih membencinya.

"kalau memang bukan itu alasannya, sebaiknya kau susul dia. Jelaskan padanya sekarang" bisik Luhan lagi. Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar, masih ragu dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Luhan mengangguk, memberi tanda untuk menyuruhnya untuk segera menyusul Baekhyun.

Sehun segera berjalan keluar kelas, didapati Baekhyun tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Dengan setengah berlari ia menyusul Baekhyun. Begitu hampir mendekat, Sehun memperlambat langkahnya. Kemudian berjalan tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Langkah Sehun berhenti begitu langkah Baekhyun berhenti. Dia diam sejenak, karena Baekhyun juga diam didepannya.

"apa ini caramu untuk lari, kabur dari masalah?" Ucap Baekhyun tampa menoleh. Bahunya bergetar. Mungkin dia tengah menangis sekarang.

"mian" ucap Sehun singkat. Terlalu banyak kata-kata yang ada diotaknya, hingga ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan yang mana. Hingga pada akhirnya cuma kata maaf yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"kenapa kau berniat pergi menjauh, siapa yang mengizinkanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi

"mian"

"berhenti mengucapkan maaf Sehun-ah. Kata maaf tidak akan menjelaskan apa-apa. Tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa" Baekhyun berbalik. Matanya sudah basah sekarang.

"aku takut, aku tahu kau membenciku. Satu-satunya cara ku adalah berlari menjauh. Dengan begitu kau mungkin bisa memaafkanku, dan tidak membenciku lagi Baekhyun-ah" Sehun tidak bisa menahan airmata yang selama ini ia coba untuk tidak ia perlihatkan. Sehun lega, setidaknya setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa menjelaskan sesuatu didepan Baekhyun.

"babo" umpat Baekhyun "mulai sekarang berhentilah menjauhi orang lain. Aku tidak suka kau yang penyendiri. Jangan jauhi orang lain lagi, Termasuk Chanyeol. Tolong jangan membencinya" lanjut Baekhyun.

"aku tidak membencinya. Hanya saja, aku takut kau semakin membenciku jika masih berdekatan dengannya. Seharusnya kau yang jangan menjauhinya. Ia merasa bersalah sekali" balas Sehun.

"aku juga tidak membencimu. Aku menjauhinya karena aku tahu ia menyukaimu. Aku tahu chenyeol merasa bersalah padaku. Karena kemaren Chanyeol mengatakan ingin menjadi pacarku, tapi kutolak. Karena aku tahu ia terpaksa melakukannya. Walaupun aku masih menyukainya, tapi aku tidak ingin memaksakan cintanya" Sehun mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

"kalau begitu mulai sekarang bisa kah kau menjadi sahabatku lagi?"

"aku tidak pernah mencoret namamu dari daftar sahabatku Sehun-ah" mereka berpelukan. Pelukan tanda persahabatan.

"kau masih mau ikut test kelas unggulan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"jika kau mengizinkan" jawab Sehun tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk. Bukan haknya melarang Sehun. Jika Sehun memang berkeinginan seperti itu, ia tidak ingin mencegahnya. Selama mereka masih satu sekolah, tidak masalah. Setidaknya sepulang sekolah mereka masih bisa bertemu. Karena jika sehun lulus test itu, bisa dipastikan mereka sudah sekelas lagi tahun ajaran depan.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian.

Melupakan adalah salah satu bagian tersulit dalam hidup. Sesusah apapun kita mengingat sesuatu, akan lebih susah untuk melupakannya. Begitu juga Sehun, meskipun selama 2 tahun ini ia tidak sekelas lagi dengan Kai, bohong jika ia bilang tidak peduli lagi dengan segala hal tentang Kai. Apalagi begitu ia tahu kalau Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah putus. Terkadang ada saat dimana Sehun menyesal telah mengundurkan diri dari ekskul dance. Terkadang ia merasa sangat ingin untuk sekadar melihat wajah Kai. Untungnya ia berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja tampa memikirkan namja tan itu.

Tampa terasa 2 tahun berlalu. Hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan. Semua siswa mulai sibuk membicarakan universitas apa yang akan mereka ambil. Sehun sudah memutuskan mengambil jurusan science di konkuk university. Lusa ia akan berangkat. Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal disana dan mengikuti ujian disana, agar ia lebih fokus. Sehun memilih universitas yang berbeda dengan Luhan, Baekhyun ataupun Tao. Tao memilih busan university, mengikuti hyungnya yang juga kuliah disana. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan, ia memilih kuliah di chungwoon university.

Setelah proses upacara kelulusan, masing-masing siswa sibuk berfoto bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Mengabadikan moment terakhir mereka disekolah ini.

"hai, milky skin." Kai menyapa Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kaku. Sebagian hatinya merasa senang karena Kai masih mengingat panggilan itu. Panggilan yang dulu Kai buat untuknya. "lama tidak bertemu. Kau sombong sekali sejak masuk kelas unggulan itu" lanjut Kai. Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum kaku. Sejujurnya Sehun juga bingung harus berkata apa.

Akhirnya mereka mengobrol basa-basi seperti menanyakan akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana. Kai mengatakan universitas yang akan dia ambil. Kai lebih tertarik melanjutkan ke universitas khusus seni. Ia dari dulu memang lebih tertarik pada hal-hal yang berbau kesenian. Sebenarnya tampa Kai beritahupun Sehun sudah lebih dulu tahu tentang info itu. Info tentang Kai pasti akan selalu ia dapat secara _up to date_ dari Tao yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Kai.

"kau berangkat kapan?" Tanya Kai

"lusa" hening. Suasana menjadi sepi lagi.

"hmm Sehun-ah" Kai memberi jeda ucapannya. Sehun masih menunggu sabar. "soal kau dulu pernah menyukai ku apakah itu benar?"

DEG

Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang lagi karena tiba-tiba Kai menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"iya. Dulu aku memang menyukaimu" Sehun menjawab sembari mengangguk. Tidak ada gunanya lagi berkata tidak. Sehun juga yakin kalau Kai sudah tahu ia menyukainya. Mungkin ini hanya pertanyaan basa-basi untuk memastikan lagi. Entah memastikan apa.

"lalu apakah sekarang perasaan itu masih ada Sehun-ah?"

Sehun baru saja memohon pada tuhan agar Kai tidak menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Tapi Kai malah menanyakannya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Tampa terasa ff ini sudah mencapai masa-masa kritisnya. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi akan ending. Mungkin ada yang mau menebak endingnya?

Big thanks for dongsaeng2 dan chingu2 yang sudah membaca...

Oh iya soal-soal fakta nama universitas, itu hanya hasil karangan saya. Saya tidak tahu apa-apa soal universitas di korea. Maaf jika tidak nyambung dengan kenyataan sebenarnya. Sesuaikan saja dengan cerita. Terima kasih..


	11. Chapter 11

CAST : Sehun, Kai , other sm artists

Pairing : Kaihun. Etc.

Disclaimer: they are not mine. All of them belongs to god. And i just own the plots.

Warn: it's YAOI. Sorry if you don't like. I'll be happy if you give a respon to my ff. There are many typos here. Mianhae. I'm still newbie.

* * *

"lalu apakah sekarang perasaan itu masih ada Sehun-ah?"

Sehun baru saja memohon pada tuhan agar Kai tidak menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Tapi Kai malah menanyakannya.

"kurasa tidak" Sehun menggeleng. Jawaban terbodohnya. Membohongi dirinya lagi. Sehun memutuskan untuk mencoba melupakan Kai. Walau ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Tapi jika Kai memang mencintainya, ia akan memperjuangkannya. Kalau Kai memang jodohnya, ia pasti akan kembali untuknya. Sehun lelah, lelah menunggu sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Mungkin Sehun bodoh. Dulu ia mati-matian mengejar Kai. Berharap Kai mau berjalan kearahnya. Tapi saat kini Kai mulai melihatnya, ia justru pergi menjauh.

"kau mau berfoto dengan ku? Kenang-kenangan terakhir kita berada disekolah ini" ucap Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tersenyum semanis mungkin dihadapan Kai. Setidaknya ini menjadi kenangan terakhirnya.

Kai mengangguk setuju, mereka lalu mengambil tempat yang pas. Sehun meminta pada salah satu temannya untuk memfotokan mereka. Dengan memegang buket bunga di tangan, mereka tersenyum kearah kamera.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sehun memutuskan untuk mulai mempersiapkan diri mengikuti test masuk universitas pilihannya. Kini Sehun sudah menunggu di stasiun kereta api, menunggu keberangkatan kereta api yang akan membawanya pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Sehun sengaja pergi sendirian. Sebenarnya tadi orangtua Sehun mengantar ke stasiun, tapi mereka sudah pulang lagi. Sehun yang memintanya. Sehun juga melarang sahabat-sahabatnya mengantar ke stasiun. Tahu sendiri mereka adalah orang-orang yang suka mendramatisasi keadaan. Bisa-bisa mereka menangis-nangis melepas kepergian Sehun.

_Tingg_

Suara pertanda sebuah pesan masuk berbunyi. Sehun merogoh handphone. Membaca pesan yang barusan masuk.

_From : Luhan_

_Sehun-ah kau dimana? Sudah berangkat?_

Dengan cepat Sehun membalas pesan dari Luhan.

_To : Luhan_

_Belum, masih di stasiun. Wae?_

Lama berselang belum juga ada balasan dari Luhan. Sehun mulai menerka-nerka kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sehun beregetar lagi. Kali bukan sebuah pesan, melainkan sebuah panggilan. Mata Sehun membulat kaget begitu membaca tulisan yang tertera dilayar handphonenya.

_Kai is calling..._

Nomor itu, nomor yang membuat ia melonjak kesenangan saat pertama kali mendapatkannya dahulu. Nomor yang masih ia simpan selama 2 tahun berselang. Nomor yang tidak pernah bisa tega ia hapus. Dan kini nomor itu menelponnya. Hanya dengan 1 panggilan saja sukses menggoyahkan pertahanannya. Sehun mulai meragukan keputusannya. Dengan menelan ludah kasar, Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"yeobeosseo?" Sapa Sehun begitu panggilannya terhubung.

"Sehun-ah, kau masih belum berangkat kan? Kumohon jangan masuk dulu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu" Kai berbicara sambil terengah-engah di ujung sana. Sepertinya ia tengah berlari sekarang.

"tapi sebentar lagi keretaku akan datang Kai-ya"

"kumohon tunggulah sebentar. Sampai panggilan terakhir. Tunggu aku sampai panggilan terakhir" pinta Kai memohon. Bagaimana pun juga, Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Kai.

"baiklah akan kutunggu sampai panggilan terakhir. Tapi jika kau belum datang juga. Aku harus masuk" ucap Sehun. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar Kai dapat datang sebelum panggilan terakhirnya. Sebut saja ia plin-plan sekarang. Sehun merasa pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin Kai sampaikan padanya. Sesuatu yang Sehun tidak tahu apa, tapi sangat ingin ia dengar. Padahal belum tentu berita baik untuknya.

Sehun menggoyangkan kakinya tidak sabar. Sesekali mengecek jam dan melihat sekelilingnya. Diantara sekian banyak orang yang lalu di stasiun, orang yang ditunggu tidak muncul-muncul juga. Gerakan tubuh Sehun semakin gelisah saat kereta tujuannya datang. Para penumpang mulai bergegas masuk melewati pintu pemeriksaan tiket. Lalu Sehun mengecek ponselnya. Berharap mungkin ada sesuatu disana. Terserah apapun itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

5 menit lagi.

Batas maksimal Sehun menunggu tinggal hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi.

Drrrr

Handphone Sehun bergetar lagi. Tanpa perlu melihat siapa penelponnya, Sehun menggeser tombol berwarna hijau di layar handphonenya.

"kau dimana?" Tanya suara di ujung sana begitu Sehun mengangkatnya.

"sebentar lagi keretanya berangkat Kai-ya" ucap Sehun pelan. Ia melirik jam besar yang berada di stasiun. Rasanya waktu berjalan sangat cepat.

"tunggu lah sebentar lagi, aku sudah sampai. Kumohon Sehun-ah. Aku akan berlari secepat mungkin" jawab Kai sambil terengah-engah.

"sudahlah Kai-ya. Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu. Aku harus pergi sekarang" hening di seberang sana. Tidak ada suara apapun. Hanya ada suara deru nafas Kai.

"baiklah. Selamat jalan Sehunie"

"mianhae" Sehun menutup telponnya. Dia merasa hatinya tak rela melepas Kai begitu saja. Dengan susah payah ia memantapkan hatinya lagi. Ia tidak boleh lemah. Dengan langkah cepat ia menyeret kopernya, berjalan melewati petugas yang memeriksa pintu masuk.

.

.

"ne, arasseo eomma. Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Lusa akan pulang. Annyeong" Sehun menutup telponnya. Eommanya benar-benar cerewet. Padahal Sehun adalah namja, tapi eomma begitu khawatir padanya. Eomma juga cerewet menanyakan kapan ia pulang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir wajar juga sih, toh ia sudah 2 tahun tidak pulang.

Semenjak berangkat untuk mengikuti test waktu itu, Sehun belum pernah pulang ke rumahnya. Karena ia lulus di perguruan tinggi pilihannya. Jadi Sehun terlalu malas pulang, ujung-ujungnya ia juga akan tinggal disana. Lagipula Sehun tidak punya alasan untuk pulang. Soal keluarganya, terkadang eomma dan appa akan mengunjungi Sehun setiap 2 bulan sekali. Eomma yang agak berlebihan. Ia begitu mencemaskan kesehatan Sehun. Apakah ia makan dengan teratur, apa ia tidur dengan teratur atau tidak. Pernah eomma merasa menyesal mengizinkan Sehun kuliah jauh-jauh, ia ingin Sehun kuliah tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah. Seperti hyungnya, Kyuhyun. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuhyun, eomma bilang dia mulai berubah sekarang. Mulai fokus dengan kuliahnya, tidak bermain hanya bermain game seperti dulu lagi.

"jadi kau akan pulang besok Sehun-ah?" Tanya Suho yang sedari tadi mendengar Sehun menelpon eommanya. Suho adalah teman satu kontrakan Sehun selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Mereka tinggal berdua di sebuah rumah kontrakan yang tidak telralu kecil, juga tidak terlalu besar di sekitar 2 km dari area kampusnya. Kebetulan Suho satu jurusan dengan Sehun. Jadi Sehun selalu menjadikannya tempat bertanya pelajaran yang tidak begitu ia mengerti. Karena Suho 1 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Meskipun Suho adalah senior Sehun di kampus, tapi Suho sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai temannya sekaligus dongsaengnya.

"ne hyung. Eomma sudah cerewet menanyakannya seminggu belakangan ini" jawab Sehun singkat.

"kau sih, sudah 2 tahun tidak pulang. Wajar eommamu merindukanmu Sehun-ah."

"tapi kan eomma selalu datang kesini hyung"

"akan berbeda rasanya jika dapat berkumpul secara utuh sekeluarga. Memangnya kau tidak merindukan keluargamu apa?" Jelas Suho dengan sabar. Inilah sifat Suho yang Sehun sukai, ia sangat sabar. Bahkan waktu Sehun bertanya tentang pelajaran padanya, Suho akan menjelaskan dengan sabar sampai Sehun mengerti. Beruntung juga Suho adalah murid yang pintar.

"iya juga sih. Aku rindu Kyuhyun hyung juga. Sudah lama aku tidak ribut dengannya" memang sudah lama Sehun tidak bertemu hyung satu-satunya itu. Jika eomma berkunjung kesini, Kyuhyun tidak pernah ikut dengan alasan tidak bisa meninggalkan kuliahnya.

Sehun lalu melirik handphonenya. Keasyikan menelpon eomma tadi membuatnya tidak sadar ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

_From : Luhan_

_Sehun-ah, annyeong. Apa kabarmu? Kau pulangkan libur tahun ini? Aku merindukanmu. Masa Tao dan Baekhyun pulang kau tidak pulang. Jangan keasyikan di tempat orang lain sampai melupakan kotamu sendiri Sehun-ah. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita berkumpul bersama? Seru bukan? _

_Dari sahabatmu yang paling cute Luhan ^_^_

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan dari Luhan. Setiap liburan Luhan selalu mengiriminya pesan yang sama, yakni menanyakan ia pulang atau tidak. Dan selalu dijawab sama oleh Sehun dengan jawaban yang sama pula, tidak. Sepertinya kali ini penantian Luhan berbuah hasil.

_To : Luhan_

_Iya aku pulang liburan kali ini. Berkumpul? Bagaimana kalau di kedai bubble tea kesukaanku? Kalian yang traktir ya?_

Setelah Sehun mengetik pesan balasan untuk Luhan, tak lama kemudian balasan dari Luhan datang lagi. Dengan cepat Sehun membukanya.

_From : Luhan_

_Jinjja? Wah akhirnya kau pulang juga setelah berabad-abad di negeri orang. Baiklah kita berkumpul di kedai bubble tea kesukaan mu. Tapi bayar sendiri-sendiri! Kau pikir meskipun mahasiswa, uang akan jatuh dari langit apa? Sampai jumpa Sehunie._

Sehun tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan dari Luhan. Ia berani bertaruh pasti tidak akan ada yang berubah dari sifat Luhan. Sehun jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"dari siapa? Kau sampai senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?" Tanya Suho lagi. Ia sedang sibuk dengan essay yang ditulisnya sekarang.

"temanku waktu SMA hyung. Mereka mengajak untuk reunian" jawab Sehun.

"wah asyik kalau bertemu teman-teman SMA pasti akan banyak cerita yang bisa dibahas. Apalagi kalau bisa bertemu cinta pertama dulu. Aku jadi iri, ceritakan pada ku nanti Sehun-ah" Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ah, cinta pertama. Sehun jadi teringat cinta pertamanya itu. Apa kabar dia sekarang? Selama ini Sehun tidak tahu kabar tentangnya lagi.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gerbong kereta. Ia berjalan melewati pintu keluar. Kyuhyun bilang ia akan menjemput Sehun di stasiun. Sehun mulai mencari keramaian orang-orang hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri menunggunya. Kini Sehun sudah sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun.

"hyung bogoshippeo" ucap Sehun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang risih, langsung segera melepas pelukan Sehun.

"ya! Kenapa kau jadi melankolis begini. Tidak usah pakai peluk-peluk segala" Sehun tertawa menanggapi omongan hyungnya. "sudah sini, mana kopermu biar aku yang bawakan" lanjut Kyuhyun. Sebelum sempat Sehun mengangguk, Kyuhyun segera merampas koper itu dari tangan Sehun dan membawanya. Sehun bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan hyungnya menjadi baik begini. Kerasukan setan apa Kyuhyun sampai tiba-tiba berubah baik.

Sesampainya di rumah, eomma langsung menyambut Sehun histeris. Eomma menghambur memeluk Sehun begitu ia sampai di rumah.

"Sehun-ah kenapa kau semakin kurus begini. Sudah eomma bilangkan jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sering begadang" cemas eomma sambil memegang pipi Sehun yang mulai tirus.

"aniyo eomma. Aku tidak sering begadang kok. Cuma perasaan eomma saja" Sehun mencoba menenangkan eommanya yang pencemas ini.

"sudahlah biarkan Sehun istirahat dulu. Ia baru sampaikan? Pasti masih capek" ucapan appa membuat Sehun bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu lagi menghadapi sifat parno eommanya.

"benar, eomma tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Sehun secara berlebihan. Ia baik-baik saja kok." Kyuhyun menambahi.

"ya sudah, kau istirahat saja sana Sehun-ah. Kamarmu sudah dibersihkan oleh hyungmu. Kyuhyun rajin sekali membersihkan kamarmu. Ia merawat kamarmu melebihi kamarnya sendiri Sehun-ah" Sehun menatap hyungnya tidak percaya. Setahu Sehun, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau kekamar Sehun jika tidak ada perlu.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya diikuti Kyuhyun yang membawakan kopernya dari belakang. Eomma benar, kamarnya benar-benar rapi. Se-rapi ia meninggalkannya terakhir dulu. Sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan debu-debu saja tidak terlihat.

"hyung, kau benar-benar merapikan kamarku? Kau tidak salah kamarkan hyung?" Komentar Sehun takjub.

"iya, tapi kau jangan salah paham. Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa imbalan"

"maksudmu hyung?"

"kau harus memberikan 1 porsi jatah ramenmu kepadaku selama 1 bulan penuh. Kau mengerti"

"heh? Shireo" tolak Sehun tidak terima.

"tidak ada penolakan. Sudah bagus kamarmu kurapikan. Aku saja bahkan tidak sempat merapikan kamar ku sendiri" sungut Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun melakukan ini tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apa pun dari Sehun. Sejujurnya ia juga merindukan dongsaengnya itu. Ia ingin jika Sehun pulang nanti, ia akan merasa nyaman menempati kamarnya sendiri. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak ingin menunjukkannya secara langsung.

.

.

Sehun menatap bubble tea yang dihidangkan di atas mejanya dengan berbinar-binar. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak meminum bubble tea di tempat favoritenya ini. Kini Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao juga tengah duduk bersama Sehun. Mereka bercerita tentang masa-masa SMA dulu

"tidak terasa kita sudah mahasiswa sekarang. Padahal baru kemaren rasanya aku memakai seragam SMA" ucap Luhan.

"benar. Rasanya jadi ingin kembali ke masa itu. Lebih menyenangkan. Kalian ingat dulu awal masuk, kita saling tidak kenal. Lalu tiba-tiba sekarang sudah jadi sahabat."

Sehun mulai mengingat kenangannya waktu sekolah dulu. Dulu ia hanya bersahabat dengan Tao. Sehun juga ingat waktu itu ia kesal sekali karena ia tidak sekelas dengan Tao. Sehun dulu tidak suka berada dikelas barunya karena tidak ada siswa yang begitu ia kenal. Hingga pada akhirnya ia bersahabat dengan Luhan dan mulai dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah kau terlihat makin kurus sekarang" ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukan orang pertama yang berkata demikian.

"jinjja? Mungkin karena kita sudah tidak lama bertemu" ucap Sehun beralasan.

"makanya, kau jangan kebanyakan memikirkan Kai. AWW" Tao meringis karena Luhan menendang kakinya. Tao mengelus kakinya, di hadapannya kini Luhan tengah memberi death glare padanya.

"oh iya Sehun-ah, kau tahu, angkatan kita minggu ini akan mengadakan reuni. Kau mau ikut kan? Lumayan, bisa bertemu teman-teman lama" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun mengangguk. Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk. Daripada ia berdiam diri di rumah selama liburan. Mengikuti acara reuni tidak merugikannya juga.

.

.

"wah asyik. Ada banyak makanan yang enak-enak di sini" mata Tao berbinar-binar melihat berbagai hidangan yang di suguhkan pada acara reuni yang mereka datangi.

"ya! Kau jangan seperti orang tidak makan 1 bulan. Malu sedikit kenapa?" Luhan menegur sifat lapar mata Tao. Ia selalu tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan makanan dan gratis. Dan yang mengherankannya lagi, meskipun makan Tao sangat banyak, tapi Tao tidak pernah mengeluh soal berat badannya yang bertambah. Tao masih saja tetap sekurus itu. Luhan curiga jangan-jangan Tao mengidap penyakit cacingan.

"biarin. Baekhyun-ah temani aku kesana" beruntung Baekhyun mau menemani Tao berburu makanan gratis. Mereka pergi kearah sudut ruangan yang berisi makanan yang telah disediakan. Sehun dan Luhan mulai mengelilingi ruangan sebelum acara intinya dimulai. Mereka bertemu beberapa teman lamanya. Berbicara tentang kuliah dan hal-hal yang bersifat formalitas lainnya.

Mata Sehun menangkap sosok yang selama ini ia cari, tapi ia juga terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai. Kai masih bersama teman akrabnya Chanyeol dan Taemin. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling lengket satu sama lain. Sehun tidak berbohong jika ia mengatakan kalau Kai benar-benar tampan sekarang.

"Luhan-ah. Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar ya?" Entah kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba takut bertemu Kai di sini. Entah kenapa, Sehun tiba-tiba ingin lari dari luar ruangan ini.

Setelah meminta izin pada Luhan, Sehun bersembunyi beberapa saat di toilet. Ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Padahal selama ini ia pikir, ia akan baik-baik saja kalau bertemu Kai . Namun pada kenyataannya, jantungnya seakan masih belum kuat. Setelah menghembuskan nafas berat, Sehun kembali ke tempat tadi. Matanya mencoba mencari keberadaan Luhan, tapi ternyata Luhan sudah tidak ada di sana. Sehun melihat sekitarnya, Kai juga sudah tidak berada disana. Anehnya, Sehun merasa kecewa tidak bisa menemukan Kai lagi di sana.

Sehun mencoba mencari Luhan. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan berniat mengirimi Luhan pesan, menanyakan keberadaannya. Belum sempat Sehun mengetik pesan, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke handphonenya. Sehun membukannya, dari Suho ternyata.

_From : Suho hyung_

_Sehun-ah kau sedang apa? Bagaimana liburanmu? Aku bosan berada di kontrakan sendiri._

Suho meng-sms nya di waktu yang tepat. Setidaknya Sehun tidak mati kebosanan karena sendiri di sini.

_To : Suho hyung_

_Aku sedang berada di acara reuni SMA ku hyung. Kau pasti merindukanku kan hyung?_

_From : Suho hyung_

_Hahaha kau geer sekali Sehun-ah. Reuni? Wah pasti mengasyikkan. Bisa bertemu teman-teman lamamu. Bagaimana? Kau menemukan cinta pertama mu di sana?_

"Sehun?" Sebuah suara dari belakang menghentikan kegiatan Sehun. Sehun tahu persis itu suara siapa. Berapa tahunpun, Sehun tidak akan melupakan suara berat itu.

"eoh, Kai-ssi" ucap Sehun pura-pura terkejut. Entah grogi atau apa, tanpa sadar Sehun menambah embel-embel '–ssi' pada nama Kai.

"Kai-ssi ?" Kai mem-pout kan bibirnya karena Sehun memanggilnya demikian. Benar-benar terlihat lucu di mata Sehun. _Ya tuhan, sejak kapan Kai bertingkah imut begini_. Batin Sehun.

"hmmm.. Mian, habisnya kau terlihat berbeda sekali, aku sampai pangling. Aku pikir kau orang yang tidak kukenal" Sehun memberi alasan.

"jinjja, apakah aku makin keren?" Satu hal yang Sehun tahu pasti, yang jelas sifat over-pede Kai masih belum hilang sampai sekarang.

"hahaha, iya, sedikit" tidak, sangat keren menurut Sehun. Tidak hanya sedikit.

"hanya sedikit?" Canda Kai lagi. Sehun hanya tertawa. Setidaknya Sehun bersyukur, tidak ada yang berubah dari sifat Kai. Masih sama seperti dulu. Kai yang selalu bisa membuat Sehun nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"perhatian teman-teman semuanya. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan" suara Chanyeol dari atas podium membuat seluruh orang berada di sana menatap nya penasaran. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di sana. Sehun menatap Kai yang berdiri di sebelahnya ingin tahu, berharap Kai akan menjelaskan padanya. Tapi Kai mengangkat bahunya, menjelaskan secara tidak langsung kalau ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol.

"hari ini, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya kulakukan sedari dulu. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada orang selama ini berada di sampingku. Orang yang selalu membuat aku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tapi aku dengan bodohnya tidak menyadari perasaannya. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi dari hidupku." Semua orang kini sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang di maksud oleh Chanyeol.

"iya, kalian benar. Orang itu adalah sahabatku. Sahabat yang mau bersama aku yang bodoh dan tidak peka ini. Orang yang terlalu baik itu bernama Byun Baekhyun" semua tatapan kini mengarah pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertunduk malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Tao mendorong punggung Baekhyun pelan, menyuruhnya maju ke podium didepan.

"Baekkie, aku tahu mungkin aku terlalu bodoh selama ini. Tapi mau kah kau jadi namjachingu ku?" Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebatang bunga yang tadi ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Sontak suara teriakan memenuhi ruangan. Ditengah suara hiruk pikuk itu, Baekhyun mengambil bunga dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"ya! Itu romantis sekali. Kau beruntung sekali Baekhyun-ah" teriak Tao histeris begitu Baekhyun sudah turun dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya lagi.

"benar aku sampai iri Baekhyun-ah" teriak Luhan tak kalah histeris. Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu.

"kau harus mentraktir kami Baekhyun-ah" Sehun ikut-ikutan menggoda Baekhyun. Sehun merasa Baekhyun beruntung sekali. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya. Sebagai sahabat, Sehun ikut merasa bahagia.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Mereka sepakat akan pulang bersama. Kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja. Karena Chanyeol sudah memonopoli akan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang.

"annyeong Baekhyun-ah. Park Chanyeol ,kau harus menjaga Baekhyun kami. Jangan sampai ia terluka sedikitpun. Kalau sampai ia terluka akan ku kubuat perhitungan dengan mu" Tao melepas Baekhyun tidak rela.

"siap. Aku mengerti ahjumma" Chanyeol berpura-pura memasang sikap hormat pada Tao.

"mwo? Kau memanggil aku ahjumma?"

"habis kau cerewet sekali" sebelum Tao mengamuk besar, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Tao yang mengumpat-ngumpat padanya. Sehun dan Luhan sibuk menenangkan Tao yang mengutuk-ngutuk kepergian Chanyeol. Mereka lalu berencana pulang dengan mobil Luhan. Karena tadi mereka juga pergi bersama-sama dengan mobil Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, kau mau pulang denganku?" Entah datang darimana, tiba-tiba Kai sudah berada didekat Sehun.

"yah? Acara reuni berubah menjadi kencan. Kita jadi ditinggal deh" goda Luhan.

"aniya. Aku pulang dengan Luhan dan Tao" Sehun jadi tidak enak meninggalkan teman-temannya demi Kai. Walaupun ia sangat ingin, tapikan Sehun tadi datang bersama mereka.

"aigoo. Kau serius sekali Sehun-ah. Sudah sana tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bercanda" Luhan buru-buru meralatnya.

"Sehunie, fighting!" Ucap Tao saat berpisah dengan Sehun.

Sehun berjalan mengikuti Kai menuju mobilnya yang berada di parkiran. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah mobil bercat hitam. Kai membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya suara musik yang menemani mereka. Sehun paling tidak bisa mengatasi suasana awkward seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya kehilangan topik pembicaraan.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kuliahmu lancar-lancar saja?" Kai memulai percakapan basa-basi.

"aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri? Apakah kuliahmu menyenangkan?"

"begitulah" jawab Kai singkat. Kini ia sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Entah apa, mungkin fokus dengan jalanan. "hmm, soal yang di stasiun waktu itu. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang tepat waktu" lanjut Kai lagi.

"gwenchana. Tidak apa-apa" Sehun menatap keluar jendela. Sebenarnya, hatinya penasaran ingin menanyakan apa yang akan disampaikan Kai waktu itu. Tapi ia ragu apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Lagi-lagi keheningan mengisi perjalanan pulang mereka. Tanpa terasa kini mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Sehun.

"gomawo Kai-ya. Kau ingin mampir?" Kai tersenyum, menggeleng. Sehun membuka pintu , baru saja tangan Sehun menyentuh daun pintu, Kai menahan tangannya. Kai menarik tangan Sehun, menyuruhnya masuk kembali. Meskipun bingung, Sehun menurut. Ia kembali duduk dan menutup pintu mobil Kai.

"wae?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu di stasiun waktu itu?" Sehun menatap Kai bingung. Walaupun begitu ia tetap mengangguk.

"sebenarnya yang ingin ku katakan waktu itu adalah..." Kai menarik nafas panjang. Ditatapnya mata Sehun lekat-lekat. "aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu aku selama ini telah menyakitimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Kau mau kan jadi namja chingu? Mungkin selama ini aku terlalu pengecut mengatakannya secara langsung padamu"

Sehun menatap Kai tidak percaya. Otaknya berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Kai. Ia memastikan kalau pendengarannya masih normal.

"kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"apa aku terlihat bercanda sekarang Sehun-ah?" Sehun menatap mata Kai. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia tengah bercanda. Bahkan ini baru pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Kai berbicara seserius ini.

" aku tahu aku membutuhkan waktu teralu lama untuk mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat mu tetap berada di samping ku. Aku dengan mudahnya melepaskanmu, menyia-nyiakan cintamu. Tapi bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan Sehun-ah?" Kai memohon, ia berusaha meyakinkan Sehun yang terlihat ragu di depannya ini.

"ta-ta-tapi Kai-ya. Aku sudah punya namja chingu"

Bagai terkena listrik jutaan volt, tubuh Kai melemas. Apakah ia begitu terlambatnya? Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku kemudi. Menatap lurus kedepan. Memandangi jalanan rumah Sehun yang sudah sepi. Kai lalu menarik ludahnya kasar.

"benarkah? Siapa?" Tanya Kai tanpa berpaling, melihat wajah Sehun adalah hal tersulit yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Semakin susah untuk melepaskannya. Sebenarnya siapapun yang menjadi namja chingu Sehun, ia sudah tidak peduli.

"dia adalah namja tampan yang kusuka sejak pertama bertemu. Aku sangat ingin agar bisa dekat dengannya, tapi aku terlalu pemalu. Saat berada didekatnya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungku. Rasanya aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya" Sehun berhenti sejenak. Kai memandangnya dan memaksa tersenyum. Pura-pura tertarik dengan cerita Sehun. Setidaknya mungkin jika Sehun bahagia, Kai akan merasa ikut bahagia.

"tapi sayangnya dia tidak peka dengan perasaanku. Susah payah aku berusaha agar dia melihat kearahku. Terkadang aku menangis gara-gara dia, aku sakit hati gara-gara dia. Meskipun begitu aku tidak pernah bisa membencinya. Dia manja berkulit tan, yang kusuka saat pertama kali di sekolah. Orang-orang memanggilnya Kkamjong. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai memandangi Sehun kaget. Sinar matanya berubah. Ia menegapkan badannya dan menatap bingung kearah Sehun.

"aku? Tunggu, kau menggodaku?"

"entahlah" Sehun tersenyum jahil lagi. "ekspresi muka mu lucu sekali tadi, hahaha" Sehun tergelak melihat muka shock Kai tadi. Puas sekali rasanya berhasil mengerjainya. Tawa Sehun terhenti takkala tangan Kai memeluknya.

"aku senang bisa melihat tawamu lagi setelah sekian lama Sehun-ah. Mian, jika aku selalu menyakiti mu" bisik Kai ditelinga Sehun. Lalu diraihnya wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Mencium bibir Sehun. Sehun membalasnya, Kai kemudian mengecup bibir atas dan bawah Sehun bergantian.

"kau berani-beraninya mencuri _first kiss_ ku" ucap Sehun begitu melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Tangan Kai masih memeluknnya.

"jeongmal, kalau begitu apakah aku juga cinta pertamamu?" Ucap Kai becanda. Sehun mengangguk. "oh ya? Aku benar-benar cinta pertama mu? Baguslah kalau begitu" Lanjut Kai. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia benar-benar cinta pertama Sehun.

"kau juga cinta pertamaku Sehunie"

"bohong. Kenapa waktu itu kau berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo?" Sehun mengadah menatap wajah Kai.

"karena aku pikir waktu itu kau menyukai Chanyeol. Aku pikir kau tidak menyukai ku. Karena kau selalu bersikap tak acuh saat ku gombali. Lagipula waktu sekolah menegah, pacaran hanya soal gengsi. Jadi bagiku tidak masalah jika aku berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo sekalipun aku tidak begitu mencintainya. Tanpa aku sadar aku menyakitimu, mianhae"

Seandainya Kai tahu, kalau Sehun bersikap tak acuh saat Kai menggombalinya karena ia terlalu malu waktu itu. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pura-pura tidak acuh.

"Sehun-ah, mulai sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi." Sehun tersenyum. Kai tidak perlu berjanji begitu, karena tanpa Kai ucapkan pun Sehun sudah percaya 100% pada Kai.

"kau masih saja suka menggombal sana-sini" Sehun tersipu.

"mulai sekarang, aku hanya akan menggombali mu saja My baby Hunnie" berhasil. Gombalan Kai berhasil membuat Sehun _blushing._

"kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, annyeong Kkamjongie." Sehun berpamitan dengan Kai. Sebelum Sehun masuk kerumah, Kai memeluknya dan mencium lagi bibirnya lembut.

"sampai jumpa besok my baby Hunnie" Kai melepas pelukannya. Ia tidak sabar menunggu hari besok.

.

.

.

END?

Or TBC?

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Setelah membersihkan diri dan bersiap tidur, Sehun mengecek handphonenya. Oh iya, Sehun hampir lupa satu hal.

.

.

.

.

_To : Suho hyung_

_Ne hyung, chajatta. Aku menemukannya bersama kepingan hatiku. :)_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Next chapter, saya akan bikin kayak semacam cerita epilog atau cerita flashback (nggak tau namanya apa) dari sisi Kai.

Buat yang penasaran dan ingin tahu bagaimana cerita dari sisi Kai, silakan di baca. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ff ini.

Gomawo ...


	12. Chapter 12

A story from Kai's side.

"Ku antar mau?" Tawar Kai pada Sehun. Ia tidak tega melihat tangan Sehun yang memerah karena memukul bola voli tadi. Walaupun ucapan Sehun tadi terdengar ngawur di telinganya, tapi ia tidak bohong jika ia khawatir pada Sehun.

"tidak usah" Sehun melangkah pergi.

"jahaaat kau meninggalkan ku?" Kai tidak menyerah agar bisa mendapatkan perhatian Sehun. "aku kan kembali untuk memastikan mu baik-baik saja Hunnie" lanjut Kai lagi.

"jangan menggombali ku. Tidak mempan tuan kim. Aku tidak suka. Kau bukan style ku. Ingat?" Sehun bahkan tidak mau berbalik melihat Kai. Sejujurnya Kai memang kembali untuk memastikan keadaan Sehun baik-baik saja. Ia tahu Sehun tidak terlalu bisa berolah raga. Tapi kenapa Sehun bersikap tidak peduli begitu? Apakah seburuk itu imagenya di mata Sehun?

"baiklah. Mengerti paduka" Kai menatap pungung Sehun yang semakin menjauhinya. Susah sekali mendapatkan perasaan Sehun. Sehun selalu bersikap cuek jika dia gombali. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa Kai semakin ingin mendapatkannya. Sehun terlihat begitu berbeda di mata Kai.

Kai berpikir, dia dan Sehun bagaikan bumi dan langit. Sehun itu pintar, sedangkan ia bodoh. Sehun itu rajin sedangkan ia pemalas. Kai bahkan sampai kehabisan cara untuk bisa sekedar akrab dengan orang seperti Sehun. Sejujurnya Kai sangat ingin bisa dekat dengan Sehun, hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa dengan Sehun. Dunia mereka seperti berbeda satu sama lain. Kai pikir Sehun adalah orang yang selalu serius dan jika mengobrol pasti berbicara tentang politik atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Tapi fikiran Kai salah, Sehun bukan orang seserius itu. Meskipun begitu Kai cuma bisa berbicara soal pelajaran dengan Sehun. Pura-pura bertanya pada Sehun, walaupun kenyataannya ia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang dijelaskan Sehun. Meminta Sehun meberinya contekan. Oke mungkin ia disini sedikit memanfaatkan Sehun, tapi jika dengan begitu ia bisa sekedar berbicara dengan Sehun. Apa salahnya kan?

Chanyeol dan Taemin sudah menunggu kedatangan Kai yang katanya tadi harus membereskan peralatan olahraga. Kai datang dengan muka di tekuk. Mereka tahu persis jika Kai datang dengan muka begini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"bagaimana gagal lagi mendapatkan perhatian Sehun?" Tanya Taemin sambil tertawa. Kai hanya diam, tidak menjawab sama sekali. Karena tanpa ia jawab pun teman-temannya sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"sudah ku bilang Sehun tidak menyukai tipe _bad boy_ seperti mu. Lebih baik menyerah saja" ucap Chanyeol. Dulu Kai memang sempat hampir menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Tapi begitu ia tahu Chanyeol juga mengincar Sehun, ia tidak mau menyerah semudah itu. Hingga akhirnya Kai benar-benar penasaran dengan Sehun. Padahal pada awalnya ia cuma tidak ingin kalah dari Chanyeol.

"aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja" balas Kai

"sudah lah aku capek jika melihat kalian berdebat terus-terusan. Begini bagaimana jika kalian buat kesepakatan saja" Taemin memberi ide.

"kesepakatan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Kai berbarengan.

"jika Sehun menyukai salah satu dari kalian, siapapun itu harus mau mundur secara perlahan. Tidak boleh ada pertengkaran ataupun permusuhan. Bagaimana?" Kai dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"tidak hanya itu, ia harus mau melepaskan Sehun dan mau membantu mendapatkan Sehun" tambah Kai.

"baiklah aku setuju" Chanyeol setuju dengan kesepakatan ini. Ini bukan taruhan, hanya kesepakatan agar nantinya persahabatan mereka tidak hancur kalau salah satu diantara mereka patah hati gara-gara ditolak.

.

.

Kai tidak tahu tujuannya sekarang. Disaat semua orang pulang kerumah masing-masing, Kai malah keluyuran tidak jelas. Dirumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa sekarang, kedua orang tua angkatnya pergi keluar kota selama seminggu ini. Jadi palingan cuma ada hyung angkatnya di rumah.

Entah takdir atau tidak, Kai melihat sosok Sehun tengah duduk di sebuah halte tak jauh dari tempat ia sekarang. Kai sempat berpikir-pikir, ingin mengantarnya atau tidak. Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Kai meng-gas motornya lalu menuju ke halte tempat Sehun berada. Sayangnya Kai kalah cepat, ia terlalu lama berpikir. Sebuah bus berhenti tepat di depan halte itu. Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memasuki bus itu. Berhubung Kai tidak punya tujuan akan kemana, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti bus yang ditumpangi Sehun.

Dengan mengatur jarak antara motornya dan bus yang di tumpangi Sehun, Kai mengikuti kemana perginya bus itu. Mendadak Kai sudah menjadi seorang pengutit sekarang. Kai memelankan motornya saat bus itu berhenti di sebuah halte. Di antara sejumlah penumpang yang turun, Sehun terlihat di sana. Kai masih tetap mengikuti Sehun saat dia mulai berjalan di salah satu kawasan perumahan. Jika tebakan Kai benar, ini pasti komplek perumahan Sehun. Lalu Sehun berjalan masuk kesebuah rumah bercat putih yang menurut perkiraan Kai adalah rumah Sehun.

"jadi ini rumah Sehun" mengikuti Sehun ada untungnya juga bagi Kai. Setidaknya, kini ia tahu di mana rumah Sehun sekarang. Besok ia akan main ke rumah Sehun. Daripada ia sendirian di rumah, tidak kerjaan. Kini tugas Kai tinggal mencari alasan yang tepat untuk berkunjung ke rumah Sehun. Tapi apapun itu, pasti berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Orang sepintar Sehun, pasti mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah. Kai tinggal pura-pura ingin mengerjakan bersama saja.

Kai memasuki rumahnya. Di otaknya besok telah menyiapkan rencana untuk datang berkunjung ke rumah Sehun. Kai melewati ruang tamu, sepi tidak ada orang. Memang seharusnya begitu sih, orangtuanya kan sedang pergi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Bosan rasanya di rumah sebesar ini tapi sepinya melebihi kuburan. Saat melewati ruang makan, Kai melihat hyungnya tengah memakan makanannya sendirian di meja makan. Kangin-hyung angkatnya-melihat sekilas saat menyadari kedatangan Kai.

"hyung, apa eomma dan appa sudah pulang?" Tanya Kai pada Kangin. Yang ditanya malah menatap Kai datar. Tidak ada ekspresi senang ataupun sekedar senyum di wajahnya saat tahu yang datang itu Kai.

"mungkin mereka akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. Ada urusan yang masih belum diselesaikan" jawab Kangin dingin. Kai mengangguk pertanda mengerti, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sejujurnya Kai lapar sekali sekarang, tapi selapar apapun dia, Kai tidak akan pernah makan bersama hyungnya itu. Karena ia tahu, kalau Kangin tidak suka makan semeja dengannya. Kangin memang tidak suka padanya. Kai masih ingat betul, Kangin dulu mati-matian menentang keputusan orang tuanya mengadopsi Kai dari panti asuhan. Ia tidak suka kalau adik satu-satunya yang meninggal gara-gara sakit kanker itu digantikan oleh Kai. Sekalipun muka mereka memang mirip. Sekalipun adiknya yang bernama Jongin itu, memang punya kepribadian yang hampir sama dengan Kai.

Setidaknya setelah bertahun-tahun sikap Kangin mulai berubah. Kangin yang dulu, tidak mau berbicara sedikitpun dengan Kai. Bahkan sekalipun kamar mereka bersebelahan, ia tidak pernah menyapa Kai. Setidaknya setelah tamat sekolah menengah atas, ia mulai merubah sikapnya. Kangin kini juga jarang terlibat tawuran lagi. Dulu saat SMA, Kangin sering sekali terlibat perkelahian, tidak jarang ia pulang dengan wajah babak belur. Dan entah kenapa, Kangin tiba-tiba berubah setelah Kai mencoba menasehatinya waktu itu. Kai masih ingat kata-kata yang di ucapkan Kangin padanya saat itu.

"jangan sok menasehatiku. Kau bukan Jongin. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi Jongin" meskipun Kangin marah-marah saat Kai mencoba menasehatinya, tapi keesokan harinya ia justru berubah total. Kai tidak tahu apakah kata-katanya mengingatkan Kangin pada Jongin, yang jelas ia bersyukur jika hyungnya mau berubah. Kai yakin jika suatu saat nanti, hyungnya mau menganggap ia sebagai dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

Kai memandang handphonenya lama. Setelah itu ia membantingnya kembali ke kasur. Lalu diambilnya dan dipandanginya lagi, setelah itu ia mendadak kesal dan membantingnya lagi ke kasur. Begitulah sedari tadi berulang-ulang. Dilihat sekilas pasti ia terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang. Memang, ia memang sudah gila. Gila hanya gara-gara nomor Sehun yang tadi ia dapatkan. Kai kehabisan kata-kata, tidak tahu harus meng-sms apa.

"arggghh apa yang harus kukatakan untuk meng-smsnya?" Teriaknya frustrasi. Kai ingin sekali mengirim pesan seperti bertanya Sehun sedang apa? Apa kabarnya? Tapi kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi, bukankah itu sok akrab namanya. Bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak suka dan justru illfeel padanya. Tidak, Kai tidak ingin memperburuk imagenya di mata Sehun. Mungkin sebaiknya pertanyaan basa basi dulu. Modus pura-pura meminjam catatan lebih baik.

_To : Sehun_

_Selamat malam Sehun. Kau sudah tidur?_

Kai melihat pesan yang diketiknya. Kenapa rasanya begitu formal? Sudahlah, Kai tidak peduli lagi. Ia lalu menekan tombol send. Terkirim. Kai rasanya sudah gila sendiri menunggu balasan dari Sehun. Jantungnya berdebar-debar menunggu pesan yang akan dibalas Sehun.

Kriukk

Perutnya berbunyi. Saking seriusnya memikirkan kata-kata untuk meng-sms Sehun, Kai sampai lupa kalau sekarang sudah malam dan ia belum makan dari tadi. Kai sengaja menolak panggilan eomma yang menyuruhnya turun untuk makan malam bersama. Ia tahu kalau hyungnya sedang ada di rumah. Untuk alasan yang sama ia menolak dan berdalih ingin mengerjakan tugas terlebih dahulu.

Kai melihat jam dinding, sudah pukul 9 malam. Wajar jika perutnya berbunyi. Kai memutuskan ke ruang makan. Mungkin jam segini hyungnya sudah tidur atau sibuk di kamarnya sendiri. Kai keluar kamarnya dan turun menuju ruang makan. Ia membawa handphonenya, siapa tahu ada balasan dari Sehun.

Saat sudah memasuki ruang makan, Kai melihat hyungnya tengah duduk di ruang makan sendirian. Sial, ia lupa kalau Kangin punya kebiasaan ngemil tengah malam. Pasti Kangin tengah memakan snack tengah malamnya. Dengan cepat Kai membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap kembali kekamar.

"kau tidak memakan makan malam mu?" Pertanyaan Kangin membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya.

"eh?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"kau belum memakan makanan mu kan? Sudah susah payah eomma memanaskan untuk mu, sana cepat makan" meskipun nada bicara Kangin masih dingin seperti sebelumnya, tapi Kai merasa ada nada kepedulian di dalamnya. Sekecil apapun kepedulian hyungnya, Kai tetap senang. Ia senang hyungnya mulai memperhatikannya.

Kai mengambil jatah makan malamnya yang telah dipanaskan oleh eomma. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk agak jauh dari hyungnya. Kai masih sadar, kalau hyungnya pasti belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima dia dirumah ini. Kai juga tidak ingin memaksa hyungnya melakukan itu.

Saat tengah menyuap makanannya, Kai melirik handphonenya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada pesan balasan dari Sehun. Seperti Sehun memang sudah tidur. Atau apa mungkin ia tidak mau membalas pesan dari Kai? mungkin ada baiknya ia mengirim sebuah pesan lagi untuk memastikan.

_To : Sehun_

_Sepertinya kau sudah tidur ya?_

Kini ekspresi muka Kai berubah cemberut. Kai menghela nafasnya kasar. Merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu lama berpikir dan membuang-buang waktu tadi. Kai tersentak ketika handphonenya bergetar. Sebuah balasan dari Sehun. Entah kenapa, Kai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum begitu tahu Sehun membalas pesannya. Dengan cepat Kai mengetik sebuah pesan, mengirimnya pada Sehun.

Saking sibuknya dengan pesan yang dikirim Sehun, Kai sampai melupakan makan malamnya. Rasa laparnya tadi seolah menguap entah kemana. Kini ia hanya berkutat dengan handphonenya. Ekspresinya pun berubah-ubah. Awalnya cemberut, kemudian senang, lalu berubah cemberut lagi dan tiba-tiba tertawa. Persis seperti orang gila.

"jika sedang makan, fokuslah dulu dengan makanan mu" ucap Kangin tiba-tiba. Membuat Kai mengalihkan perhatian pada hyungnya. "katakan pada kekasihmu itu, kalau kau sedang makan sekarang. Jadi lanjutkan meng-sms nya nanti" kata-kata Kangin sukses membuat muka Kai memerah.

"ani hyung. Bukan kekasihku kok"

"lalu siapa? Calon kekasih?"

_Seandainya iya_, batin Kai dalam hatinya.

"bukan hyung, hanya temanku saja kok"

"kalau hanya teman, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu? Sudahlah cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah itu matikan lampunya." Kangin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Kai mengetik sebuah pesan dan mengirimnya pada Sehun.

_To : Sehun_

_Hahaha... Ya sudah, selamat malam milky skin. Mimpi kan aku ya? :D_

Setelah itu Kai menaruh handphonenya dan mulai menyuap makan malamnya yang tadi sempat ia tunda. Senyum terkembang di wajah Kai. Kebahagiannya 2 kali lipat sekarang. Bukan hanya gara-gara Sehun, tapi juga karena hyungnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, hyungnya itu berbicara dengannya. Berbicara seperti tadi, pembicaraan antara hyung dan dongsaeng pada umumnya. Sebelum ini Kangin jarang sekali memulai bicara duluan dengan Kai. Kalau tidak penting sekali, ia justru memilih diam saja. Hal lain yang membuat Kai senang adalah Kangin tadi mengajaknya makan bersama. Ralat, maksudnya makan di meja yang sama. Hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Mungkin benar, waktu bisa mencairkan segalanya. Dan Kai yakin Kangin suatu saat akan melihat Kai sebagai dongsaengnya dan mulai menerima Kai sebagaimana orangtua angkatnya menerima kehadiran Kai. Meskipun harus menunggu, bagi Kai itu tidak masalah. Toh ia sudah habiskan bertahun-tahun untuk menunggu perubahan sikap hyungnya. Jadi apa salahnya jika menunggu sedikit lagi. Mencoba bersabar sedikit lagi.

.

.

Kai menutup telinganya sebal. Seharian ini Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun. Bercerita Sehun memberinya inilah, Sehun mengiriminya suratlah, dan lain-lainnya. Chanyeol yakin sekali kalau penggemar rahasianya itu adalah Sehun. Selain itu Chanyeol yakin sekali kalau Sehun menyukainya. Kalau soal fakta terakhir itu, Kai sepertinya mengakui hal itu. Ia merasa Sehun memang menyukai Chanyeol. Kemaren contohnya, Sehun susah payah belajar memasak hanya untuk menarik perhatian dari Chanyeol. Ia tidak suka jika Sehun harus menjadi orang lain untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang yang ia suka. Sebut saja kai cemburu

"Kai-ya, kau mau kan? Kumohon aku sangat ingin mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun dari Sehun. Kau ajaklah dia" ucap Chanyeol. Masih mencoba membujuk Kai selama 10 menit ini. Padahal sedari tadi Kai bilang mau, tapi Chanyeol masih saja keras kepala.

"shireo, kau ajak sendiri saja"

"aku belum berani. Ayolah, kalau usal beginian, kau kan jagonya. Lagian kemaren bukannya kita sudah berjanji, siapapun yang tidak terpilih harus mau membantu mendapatkan Sehun dan melepaskannya" Kai masih ingat soal kesepakatan. Tidak mungkin ia lupa. Hanya saja, melakukannya jauh lebih sulit daripada mengucapkannya. Hatinya masih saja tidak bisa semudah itu melepaskan Sehun. Sekalipun ia tahu kalau Sehun menyukai Chanyeol.

"baiklah, besok aku akan mengajaknya. Puas kau?" Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Ia lalu memeluk Kai senang

.

.

Kai memasuki rumah dengan mengendap-ngendap. Sedapat mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia tidak ingin jika ada yang melihatnya pulang dalam keadaan babak belur begini. Karena tadi saat berpamitan keluar, ia baik-baik saja. Tadi Kai sengaja jalan-jalan keluar karena tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan dirumah. Belajar bukanlah hobinya. Biasanya ia hanya akan keluyuran tak tentu arah bersama motornya. Kebetulan tadi ia bertemu Sehun di tengah jalan. Tidak ingin kejadian waktu di halte bus kemaren terulang, Kai segera menghampiri Sehun. Peduli setan dengan janjinya untuk melepaskan Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Sayangnya Kai justru terlibat perkelahian dengan sekelompok preman-preman disana. Mungkin salahnya juga mencari gara-gara dengan mereka. Tapi Kai paling tidak bisa terima, jika ada orang yang menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Kai paling tidak bisa menahan emosinya jika ada orang yang meremehkannya. Meskipun ia tahu, ia kalah jumlah. Preman itu yang terlalu pengecut. Cuma bisa main keroyokan.

Sejauh ini kedatangan Kai masih belum disadari oleh penghuni rumah. Mungkin mereka sudah tidur. Atau mungkin sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kai melewati ruang kerja appanya. Lampu masih menyala, appanya pasti tengah sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya sekarang. Dengan perlahan Kai melewati tangga. Kamarnya berada di lantai 2, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menaiki tangga. Saat berada di anak tangga terakhir dan ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kangin terbuka. Kangin langsung kaget mendapati Kai datang dengan muka babak belur begitu.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa babak belur begitu?" Tanya Kangin saat melihat muka Kai yang babak belur itu. Kai tersenyum, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya sakit-sakit sekarang. Kai tersenyum karena untuk pertama kalinya Kangin khawatir padanya. Apa Kai harus babak belur dulu baru hyungnya itu khawatir padanya

"aku baik-baik saja hyung"

"babo. Kau pikir aku idiot apa. Lihat muka mu, penuh luka begitu. Kau pikir seperti itu yang dinamakan baik-baik saja. Kau terlibat tawuran?" Kai menggeleng cepat.

"aniya. Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak ikut tawuran hyung. Hanya sedikit perkelahian dengan preman-preman pengecut itu"

"kenapa kau sampai berkelahi?" Tanya Kangin masih khawatir.

"aku hanya melindungi orang yang—ahh"Kai meringis saat tanpa sengaja Kangin menyentuh lengan kanannya.

"astaga. Lenganmu patah. Kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang" Kangin melihat lengan Kai membiru. Jelas sekali terlihat habis terkena pukulan. Ia cukup paham soal beginian.

"tidak usah hyung. Aku tidak ingin membuat eomma dan appa khawatir"

"aniya. Kau ikut aku kerumah sakit sekarang. Soal eomma dan appa, biar aku yang mengurus" Kai akhirnya patuh dan mengikuti hyungnya dari belakang.

"omo, Jongin-ah. Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi ?" Entah timingnya terlalu tepat atau apa, eomma yang kebetulan keluar kamar melihat Kai dengan muka babak belur. "yeobo, lihat Jonginie, ia terluka begini" teriak nyonya kim memanggil suaminya.

Kedua orangtua Kai memang memanggilnya Jongin. Itu permintaan mereka. Dan Kai memperbolehkan itu. Mungkin dengan begitu, jika ia bisa melepaskan kerinduan mereka pada anak mereka, maka bukan masalah bagi Kai. Mereka akan memanggil namanya Kai jika berada di dekat Kangin. Kedua orangtuannya tahu kalau Kangin belum bisa menerima Kai sepenuhnya. Jadi jika berada di dekat Kangin, nyonya dan tuan kim akan memanggil Kai dengan namanya. Bukan Jongin. Tapi begitu melihat keadaan Kai sekarang, nyonya kim tidak bisa mengontrol kecemasannya, sehingga tanpa sadar ia memanggil Kai dengan nama Jongin.

"kau kenapa Kai-ya?" Tanya appa pada Kai. Ia menyadari kalau ada Kangin di sana.

"dia terjatuh dari motor. Eomma dan appa tidak usah terlalu berlebihan. Aku akan membawa Kai kerumah sakit" ucapan Kangin membuat eomma dan appanya menatap nya heran. Sejak kapan Kangin jadi peduli pada Kai.

"kalau begitu hati-hati adeul-ah" ucap eomma akhirnya.

Kangin lalu menuju garasi dan mengeluarkan mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan layaknya pembalap profesional, ia menuju rumah sakit tempat keluarganya biasanya di rawat. Dokter jang, dokter yang biasanya menangani keluarga kim menyambut kedatangan Kangin dan Kai. Kai segera di obati. Sebelumnya ia di rontgen terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui sejauh mana lukanya. Benar perkiraan Kangin, lengan kanan Kai patah dan terpaksa harus di gips selama beberapa hari.

Setelah melewati rangKaian pemeriksaan dan proses pengobatan, dokter memperbolehkan Kai untuk pulang. Kai di sarankan di rawat dirumah saja. Kini Kangin tengah mengurus segala administrasinya. Setelah semua selesai, mereak berjalan meuju mobil, bersiap pulang kerumah.

Setelah 5 menit berada di mobil, Kangin belum juga menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Kai juga tidak mau bertanay ataupun protes. Dengan sabar ia menunggu hyungnya.

"kau tahu kenapa selama ini bersikap dingin padamu?" Tanya Kangin dengan suara lemah. Jika saja sekarang tidak sepi, mungkin Kai tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"karena aku mirip dengan Jongin" jawab Kai singkat tanpa menatap hyungnya.

"bukan hanya itu. Juga karena aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali aku melihat mu. Aku punya kesalahan yang besar pada Jongin. Dan setiap melihatmu, aku merasa melihat Jongin."

"apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Jongin hyung?" Kai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Selama ini Kai ragu untuk bertanya, yang ia tahu selama ini hyungnya masih menyayangi Jongin.

"ceritanya terlalu panjang Kai-ya" untuk pertama kalinya juga Kangin memanggil Kai demikian.

"aku selalu punya waktu untuk mendengarkannya hyung"

"kau tahu, dulu saat dokter memvonis Jongin mempunyai sakit kanker ganas yang mengancam nyawanya, seluruh perhatian eomma dan appa mulai tercurah padanya. Aku yang waktu itu masih belum terlalu mengerti apa-apa, merasa eomma dan appa pilih kasih. Aku merasa mereka lebih menyayangi Jongin daripada aku. Hingga akhirnya aku mulai membangkang dan terlibat tawuran antar sekolah. Tidak jarang orangtuaku dipanggil kesekolah karena ulahku. Tapi aku tidak pernah kapok. Aku selalu mengulang melakukan kenakalan yang sama" mata Kangin menerawang jauh. Mulai mengingat setiap kejadian yang dulu ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"waktu itu Jongin menasehatiku. Ia melarangku untuk membuat ulah lagi. Tapi aku justru memarahinya dan kabur dari rumah. Aku ikut balapan liar hingga akhirnya aku mengalami kecelakaan dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku dengar dari eomma, Jongin memaksa ingin merawat ku di rumah sakit. Hingga akhirnya kedaannya drop dan ikut-ikutan di rawat di rumah sakit. Saat aku sembuh, aku mendapatinya tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Berminggu-minggu Jongin di rawat di rumah sakit, sampai pada akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir disana. Aku mulai berubah saat itu. Namun saat tahu eomma mengangkat mu sebagai anak angkat, aku merasa eomma berusaha menggantikan posisi Jongin denganmu. Aku tidak terima akan hal itu, aku yang masih belum berpikiran dewasa, mulai berbuat ulah lagi sebagai bentuk protes pada kedua orang tuaku" Kangin menyudahi cerita panjangnya. Ia mati-matian berusaha menahan airmatanya.

"jadi saat aku menasehatimu waktu itu, aku mengingatkanmu dengan Jongin?" Kai masih ingat waktu itu Kangin marah sekali saat ia nasehati. Dan anehnya ia justru berubah setelah kejadian itu.

"ya, aku merasa _de javu_ waktu itu. Aku berubah karena jika tidak, aku merasa akan kehilangan Jongin untuk kedua kalinya. Bagaimanapun aku menolak menerimanya, tapi melihatmu serasa aku melihat Jongin lagi." Kangin menghidupkan mobilnya. Lalu menyetir pulang menuju rumah. Tidak secepat tadi lagi.

"selamat malam hyung. Gomawo." Kangin sudah membantu Kai banyak sekali. Mulai berbohong pada orangtuanya dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

"ne, istirahat yang cukup Jongin-ah, eh maksudku Kai-ya" tanpa sadar Kangin memanggil Kai dengan sebutan Jongin.

"hyung, kalau kau ingin memanggilku Jongin tidak masalah hyung" Kai tersenyum pada hyungnya. Kangin menatap Kai lekat-lekat.

"aku tak ingin kau harus menjadi Jongin agar membuat oranglain bahagia. Apa enaknya menjadi orang yang bukan dirimu"

Kai menggeleng. "ani hyung. Aku tidak perlu menjadi Jongin. Bukankah aku ini Jongin? Anggap saja aku reinkarnasinya. Mungkin, aku sengaja dikirim tuhan untuk membuat keluarga ini bahagia. Mungkin aku dan Jongin memang saling berhubungan di masa lalu. Dan aku merupakan perwujudan Jongin di masa depan. Lagipula membahagiakan keluarga ini adalah tujuan hidupku."

Kangin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menatap Kai lagi. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Yang jelas sorot matanya tidak lagi menatap Kai dingin seperti dulu, tapi sudah mulai memancarkan kehangatan. Layaknya tatapan seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya.

"arasseo. Jalja Jongin-ah"

.

.

Pagi ini dihabiskan Kai untuk mondar-mandir tidak jelas di kamarnya. Hatinya bingung, apakah ia harus berangkat sekolah atau tidak. Sebenarnya tangan Kai masih sakit sampai sekarang. Ia bisa saja berdalih dengan keadaannya yang masih sakit dan izin untuk tidak datang ke sekolah. Tapi Kai merasa harus datang kesekolah hari ini. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Sehun. Sungguh Kai merasa bersalah telah membentak Sehun kemaren. Kai hanya terbawa emosi karena ia merasa lemah di hadapan. Ia merasa tidak bisa melindungi orang yang di sukainya. Kai ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

"kau kenapa mondar-mandir tidak jelas begitu?" Tegus Kangin melihat Kai yang daritadi mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

"eh, aku bingung hyung. Aku bingung apakah aku harus masuk sekolah hari ini atau tidak"

"bukankah tangan mu masih sakit. Mukamu masih penuh lebam begitu. Lebih istirahat saja di rumah"

"Tapi hyung, kalau di rumah, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya dan menjelaskan semuanya" Kangin mengangkat alisnya bingung. Berusaha menerjemahkan maksud kalimat Kai. Siapa '–nya' dari kalimat Kai barusan.

"siapa? Orang yang kau suka? Orang yang ingin kau lindungi sampai babak belur begini?" Kai mengangguk. Kangin mulai mengerti sekarang. Meskipun Kai tidak menceritakan kronologisnya secara lengkap, tapi Kangin dapat menebak kalau orang yang dimaksud Kai pasti orang yang membuatnya mati-matian berkelahi menghadapi para preman-preman itu kemaren. Bahkan sampai terluka dan patah tulang. Kangin yakin kalau orang ini pasti sangat penting baginya.

"kalau begitu jelaskan padanya apa pun yang ingin kau jelaskan. Jika kau berbuat salah segera minta maaf padanya. Jika ia sangat penting untukmu, jangan pernah buat ia terluka Jongin-ah" Kangin memberi nasehat. Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Baiklah, Kai harus masuk sekolah sekarang. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Sehun.

.

.

Banyak kejadian belakangan ini yang tidak bisa Kai mengerti sepenuhnya. Semuanya berlalu serba cepat. Yang Kai tahu sekarang, Sehun pasti membencinya. Sehun pasti tersakiti gara-garanya. Ucapan Luhan soal Sehun menyukainya kemaren, masih menjadi buah pikirannya sampai sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, Kai merasa bodoh selama ini. Kai merasa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bisa bersama Sehun. Dan sialnya lagi, kenapa ia tahu kalau Sehun menyukainya setelah ia jadian dengan Kyungsoo. Salahnya juga tidak memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Bukan hanya menyakiti Sehun, tapi Kai baru sadar kalau ia juga sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Kai-ya, aku dengar kau menolak saat Yunho sunbae mengajukanmu sebagai calon ketua klub dance. Wae yo?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang hari ini tengah menemani Kai di ruang latihan.

"eh?" Tanya Kai. Ia tidak begitu mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tadi. Sedari tadi ia sibuk melamun, memikirkan Sehun.

"kau memikirkan apa? Aku tanya kenapa kau menolak saat Yunho sunbae mengajukanmu sebagai calon ketua klub dance?" Kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"oh. Aku tidak tertarik. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu" jawab Kai datar. Terkadang Kai merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Ia berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo karena waktu Chanyeol memaksanya. Hanya soal gengsi bisa berkencan dengan Kyungsoo, si-perfect itu. Tapi saat ia tahu kalau ternyata Sehun menyukainya, hati Kai rasanya di bolak-balikkan. Kai ingin segera memutuskan Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak punya alasan untuk memutuskannya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia sudah menyukai Sehun sedari dulu. Kai juga tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo terluka. Kai juga tidak bisa menyakiti Sehun. Padahal, ia justru menyakiti keduanya.

"kau sepertinya serius sekali, sedari tadi aku mengoceh panjang lebar tidak kau hiraukan. Apa aku menganggumu ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedih.

"ani. Hanya saja soal acara kepengurusan ini membuatku sedikir pusing" dusta Kai. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo sedih karenanya.

"tidak usah memaksakan diri. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Latihan dengan semangat Kai-ya, fighting!" Kai tersenyum dipaksakan. Ia melambai kearah Kyungsoo yang berjalan meninggalkannya yang tengah latihan di ruang dance. Setelah itu, Kai melanjutkan latihannya yang sempat tertunda gara-gara memikirkan Sehun.

Cklik

Sebuah suara pintu membuat Kai menghentikan latihannya yang baru ia mulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kai mematikan musik yang mengiringinya latihan tadi. Ternyata orang yang mengganggu latihannya kali ini adalah Sehun.

"mi-mian mengganggu latihanmu. Aku ingin bertemu Yunho sunbaenim" jelas Sehun sebelum Kai bertanya.

"eoh, Yunho hyung baru saja keluar. Jika kau ingin bertemu, mungkin kau menunggu sekitar 10 menit" untuk alasan yang Kai tidak mengerti, Kai merasa suasana berubah awkward sekarang. "memangnya kenapa kau ingin menemui Yunho hyung?" Lanjut Kai lagi.

"aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari ekskul dance" Kai tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi kagetnya saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia merasa ini pasti gara-garanya. Pasti gara-gara Sehun membencinya. Kai juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun. Siapapun pasti marah jika ada orang yang menyakitinya. Entah kenapa urusan cinta-cintaan ini semakin rumit.

"apa karena— ?" Sehun menggeleng cepat sebelum Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"mian" ucap Kai lemah. Meskipun Sehun menggeleng, tapi Kai yakin kalau ia satu-satunya penyebab Sehun mengundurkan diri.

"untuk apa meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah kok"

"entahlah. Aku pikir aku telah membuat kesalahan. Kau jadi mengundurkan diri dari ekskul dance" ingin sekali ia bertanya soal perasaan Sehun. Ia juga ingin mengatakan kalau selama ini ia juga menyukai Sehun. Tapi apa gunanya, ia bersama Kyungsoo sekarang. Jika Kai melakukan itu, ia akan semakin melukai Sehun. Jadi mungkin diam adalah jalan terbaik. Bukannya Kai pura-pura tidak tahu dengan perasaaan Sehun, hanya saja ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

2 tahun berlalu. Semua masih sama, termasuk perasaan itu. Kai masih menyisakan sebuah ruang di hatinya. Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada yang berubah. Ruang itu masih kosong dan Kai masih belum bisa mendapatkan Sehun. Kai merasa Sehun masih membencinya. Dan itu belum berubah selama 2 tahun berselang. Sejujurnya Sehunlah yang menjadi alasan Kai memutuskan Kyungsoo dan tidak berpacaran sampai sekarang. Tapi kalimat Sehun kemaren membuat Kai menyerah. Kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun di acara upacara kelulusan kemaren. Sehun sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Wajar saja, siapa yang mau terus-terusan menyukai orang yang sudah menyakitinya. Salah Kai sendiri terlalu lama bergerak. Hingga pada akhirnya waktu menghapus semuanya.

Suara pintu kamar yang diketuk berulang-ulang membuat Kai malas-malasan bergerak dari tempat tidurnya.

"tuan, ada teman tuan datang mencari" lapor salah satu pembantu d irumah Kai saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Kai mengangkat alisnya heran. Siapa yang datang bertamu sepagi ini.

"nugu?" Tanya Kai. Pembantu itu mengangkat bahu pertanda ia juga tidak tahu.

"kenapa kau masih tidur sih?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat kedatangan Kai.

"kenapa aku harus bangun? Toh sekarang libur" ucap Kai balik bertanya. Luhan mendelik sebal.

"kau tahu kalau hari ini Sehun berangkatkan? Kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"sudah percuma, Sehun sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi" Kai terduduk lemas di kursi. Ia masih ingat waktu Sehun mengatakan itu padanya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Kai tidak semangat melakukan apa-apa. Ia menyesal selama ini telah membuang-buang kesempatannya.

"aishh, babo. Kalian berdua sama-sama babo. Kau percaya ucapan Oh Sehun babo itu? Dia masih menyukaimu. Tidak kau lihat ekspresnyai selalu berbeda setiap di dekatmu, bahkan matanya selalu berbinar-binar setiap kali mendengar cerita tentangmu. Mana mungkin ia sudah tidak menyukaimu" cerita Luhan membuat Kai menatapnya tak percaya. Kai merasa sungguh bodoh, ia tidak ahli dalam membaca hati seseorang. Ia tidak mengerti dengan makna tersirat di balik yang tersurat itu.

"lalu dimana Sehun sekarang?" Kai bangkit berdiri. Semangat.

"dia di stasiun sekarang. Barusan aku meng-smsnya. Dia bilang keretanya belum berangkat. Sana kau susul ke stasiun. Beruntung kau punya sahabat cepat tanggap seperti Xi Luhan ini"

"wuahh. Gomawo Luhan-ah. Kau memang jjang" Kai teriak kesenangan. Ia sampai memeluk Luhan saking senangnya.

"aishh, jangan memelukku. Kau bau sekali, pasti kau belum mandi. Sudah cepat pergi sekarang. Kau tahu cara mengemudi ala pembalap F1 kan?"

Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk. "aku tahu. Beri aku 60 detik untuk ganti baju"

Dengan cepat Kai berganti pakaian dan menuju garasi. Ia sudah mencuri kunci mobil hyungnya yang tadi masih tengah tertidur pulas. Ia tidak mungkin menggunakan mobil appanya. Sialnya, kemaren Kai baru saja memasukkan motornya ke bengkel. Padahal saat begini, menggunakan motor jauh lebih efisien.

Kai mengambil handphonenya. Mencari kontak Sehun. Nomor handphone Sehun yang masih ia simpan sampai sekarang. Selama ini Kai tidak pernah menghubungi nomor itu, bukan karena ia tidak mau. Tapi Kai tidak punya alasan menghubunginya. Alasan klasik dulu seperti meminjam buku catatan tidak bisa ia gunakan lagi. Karena selama 2 tahun ini ia tidak sekelas dengan Sehun.

"yeobeosseo?" Suara Sehun menjawab panggilannya di ujung sana masih terdengar sama. Suara favorit Kai selama ini.

"Sehun-ah, kau masih belum berangkat kan? Kumohon jangan masuk dulu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu" Kai berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dari tadi ia berlarian berusaha mengejar waktu.

"tapi sebentar lagi keretaku akan datang Kai-ya"

"kumohon tunggulah sebentar. Sampai panggilan terakhir. Tunggu aku sampai panggilan terakhir"

"baiklah akan kutunggu sampai panggilan terakhir. Tapi jika kau belum datang juga. Aku akan masuk" ucap Sehun. Kai mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya bagaimana dapat sampai secepat mungkin sampai ke stasiun.

Kai tidak tahu seberapa cepat ia mengendarai mobil sekarang. Bahkan tak jarang ada orang yang mengumpat dan menyumpahinya, saat mobil Kai menyalip secara cepat diantara kendaraan di jalanan yang tergolong ramai. Kai juga tidak peduli jika nanti mobil hyungnya ini pulang dengan keadaan lecet. Kai akan memikirkan alasan untuk hyungnya nanti. Berkali-kali Kai megumpat saat harus melewati lampu merah.

Baru saja sampai, Kai segera memarkir mobilnya sembarangan. Kai berlari dari tempat parkir ke pintu stasiun ada banyak sekali orang di sini sekarang. Kai berlari menuju pintu masuk kereta yang ditumpangi Sehun. Ia mendapatkan info itu dari Luhan tadi. Meskipun telah beralri sekuat yang ia bisa, bagi Kai pintu itu terasa jauh sekali. Kai mengeluarkan handphonenya, memanggil nomor Sehun lagi.

"kau dimana?" Tanya Kai saat nada tunggu di handphonenya berakhir.

"sebentar lagi keretanya berangkat Kai-ya" ucap Sehun pelan.

"tunggu lah sebentar lagi, aku sudah sampai. Kumohon Sehun-ah. Aku akan berlari secepat mungkin" jawab Kai sambil terengah-engah. Sedari tadi berlari membuat nafasnya terengah-engah.

"sudahlah Kai-ya. Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu. Aku harus pergi sekarang" Kai yang tengah berlari menghentikan langkahnya. Kata-kata Sehun barusan entah kenapa membuat kakinya membeku di tempat. Ia tidak bisa berlari lagi. Tak mungkin bagi Kai mengejar Sehun, jika Sehun sudah memutuskan menjauh darinya. Salahnya juga tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Salahnya juga kenapa baru berlari sekarang. Saat Sehun selama ini sabar menunggunya, ia tidak pernah mau berjalan kearahnya. Saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi, baru Kai berlari kearahnya. Salah Kai yang begitu terlambat bertindak.

"baiklah. Selamat jalan Sehunie" Kai menyerah. Membuang kesempatannya. Melepaskan Sehun unutk kedua kalinya. Bodohnya, Kai merasa ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membuat Sehun tetap berada di sisinya. Dia memang pengecut. Mungkin orang sepertinya memang tidak pantas berada di samping Sehun.

"mianhae" Sehun menutup telponnya. Kai terduduk lemas. Ia menyesal. Bukannya menyesal karena usahanya berlarian di pagi ini sia-sia. Tapi menyesal ia tidak bisa memperjuangkan cintanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar panggilan terakhir untuk kereta yang akan ditumpangi Sehun.

"annyeong Sehunie" ucap Kai pelan. Berjam-jam Kai terduduk di stasiun. Hanya menatap kosong pada penumpang yang lalu lalang. Seakan kakinya sudah di dapat berjalan lagi. Rasa penatnya selama ini berkumpul sekarang. Ia acuhkan semua panggilan yang membuat handphone berbunyi sedari tadi. Hingga pada akhirnya, sisi baik dalam tubuh Kai berhasil membujuk dirinya untuk pulang dan melanjutkan hidupnya lagi.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kai tidak terlalu menyukai acara reuni ataupun semacamnya itu. Liburan begini, biasanya ia habiskan bersantai di rumah. Tapi karena Chanyeol dan Taemin memaksanya untuk ikut, jadi Kai terpaksa menghabiskan waktunya di acara reuni ini. Chanyeol bilang ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun hari ini. Kai juga penasaran seperti apa si pengecut park Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan pada sahabatnya itu.

"aku harus ke belakang sebentar. Menyiapkan semuanya. Kalian tunggu di sini" Kai dan Taemin mengangguk serempak. Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Saat tengah berbicara dengan teman lama mereka, tiba-tiba Kai menangkap sosok Sehun di antara mereka. Walau sudah sedikit berubah, tapi Kai yakin itu Sehun. Ditengah kerumunan itu, Sehun terlihat tengah sibuk dengan handphonenya.

Kai lalu berjalan kearah Sehun. Sehun terlihat kurus dari belakang. Kai memberanikan diri menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Sehun?" Kai takut kalau ia salah orang. Karena setahunya selama liburan Sehun tidak pernah pulang ke rumah.

"eoh, Kai-ssi" Kai memandang Sehun bingung. Apa Sehun sudah tidak mau mengenalnya lagi? Apa Kai kini orang asing di mata Sehun?

"Kai-ssi ?"

"hmmm.. Mian, habisnya kau terlihat berbeda sekali, aku sampai pangling. Aku pikir kau orang yang tidak kukenal" Kai lega mendengar alasan Sehun. Bukan seperti dugaannya.

"jinjja, apakah aku makin keren?" Kai mencoba bercanda.

"hahaha, iya, sedikit" jawab Sehun memuji. Pujian yang membuat Kai senang bukan main.

"hanya sedikit?" Sehun tersenyum mendengar candaan Kai. Senyum intu, senyum yang ia suka, senyum ia rindukan. Setidaknya setelah bertahun-tahun ia bisa melihat senyum itu lagi.

"perhatian teman-teman semuanya. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan" sial, Chanyeol menganggu moment Kai dengan Sehun. Sehun menatap Kai bingung. Kai memilih mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tidak tahu. Biar lebih surprise, karena Chanyeol sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari.

Sekarang semua perhatian tertuju pada Chanyeol. Ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Suasana ruangan mendadak menjadi hiruk pikuk. Semua orang bertepuk tangan saat Baekhyun menerimanya. Sejujurnya Kai iri melihat Chanyeol. Ia punya keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada orang ia sukai. Sedangkan Kai, ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya hingga akhirnya ia harus kehilangan orang yang ia sukai.

Setelah acara selesai, Kai mencoba mencari sosok Sehun. Ia menemukannya bersama Luhan dan Tao. Ini kesempatan terakhir Kai. Ia harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

"Sehun-ah, kau mau pulang denganku?" Kai berharap Sehun meng-iyakan ajakannya.

"yah? Acara reuni berubah menjadi kencan. Kita jadi ditinggal deh" goda Luhan.

"aniya. Aku pulang dengan Luhan dan Tao" tolak Sehun halus.

"aigoo. Kau serius sekali Sehun-ah. Sudah sana tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bercanda" Luhan buru-buru meralatnya.

Kai berjalan menuju mobilnya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Dalam otaknya ia sudah menyusun kata-kata untuk mengatakan perasaanya pada Sehun. Saking sibuknya berpikir, Kai tidak menyadari kalau selama perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kuliahmu lancar-lancar saja?" Rasanya Kai ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa hal tidak penting yang ia ucapkan.

"aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri? Apakah kuliahmu menyenangkan?" Sehun juga mencoba berbasa-basi.

"begitulah" jawab Kai singkat. Saking banyaknya kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, sampai ia bingung sendiri dari mana harus memulainya. "hmm, soal yang di stasiun waktu itu. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang tepat waktu" ucap Kai hati-hati, ia takut kalau nanti salah bicara.

"gwenchana. Tidak apa-apa" Sehun memilih menatap keluar jendela. Sesekali Kai melirik melalui sudut matanya. Ia mencoba menerka apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun sekarang. Bagaimana caranya Kai mengatakan perasaannya jika timing sekarang tidak begitu tepat. Kai merasa seharusnya ia tidak perlu menyinggung soal tadi. Aishh, ia jadi serba salah sendiri.

"gomawo Kai-ya. Kau ingin mampir?" Tanpa terasa mereka sudah di depan rumah Sehun. Berarti selama perjalanan tadi Kai sudah membuang-buang waktu lagi.

Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap keluar. Kai menatapnya bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Membiarkan Sehun pergi lagi di depan matanya. Tidak, Kai harus mencegahnya. Ia tidak ingin Sehun pergi lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Kalau sampai ia terjatuh di lubang yang sama sebanyak tiga kali, berarti Kai memang bodoh. Lebih bodoh dibandingkan keledai. Dengan cepat Kai menahan tangan Sehun, menyuruhnya duduk kembali di dalam mobil.

"wae?" Sehun menatap Kai bingung.

"kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu di stasiun waktu itu?" Kai senang melihat Sehun mengangguk.

"sebenarnya yang ingin ku katakan waktu itu adalah..." Kai menarik nafas panjang. Baiklah, ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. "aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu aku selama ini telah menyakitimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Kau mau kan jadi namja chingu? Mungkin selama ini aku terlalu pengecut mengatakannya secara langsung padamu"

Kai tidak tahu apa yang di pikiran Sehun sekarang. Apa arti tatapan Sehun padanya sekarang. Yang jelas ia sudah mengatakannya. Jantungnya seakan berpacu dengan detak jarum jam. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun.

"kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"apa aku terlihat bercanda sekarang Sehun-ah?" Ayolah, Kai tahu ia sering bercanda, tapi tidak bisakah Sehun melihat ia sungguh serius mengatakannya. Tidak bisakah Sehun dengar gemuruh jantungnya sekarang.

"aku tahu aku membutuhkan waktu teralu lama untuk mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuatmu tetap berada di sampingku. Aku dengan mudahnya melepaskanmu, menyia-nyiakan cintamu. Tapi bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan Sehun-ah?" Hanya kata-kata sok puitis itu yang bisa diucapkan Kai untuk meyakinkan Sehun yang terlihat ragu didepannya. Kata-kata yang ia lihat di komik tentang percintaan anak sekolah kepunyaan Taemin.

"ta-ta-tapi Kai-ya. Aku sudah punya namja chingu"

_Maaf tuan kim, anda sedang tidak beruntung_. Kata-kata ejekan itu yang terdengar menggema berulang-ulang di kepala Kai. Sepertinya Kai harus mulai menghargai waktu mulai dari sekarang. Sekali saja ia membuang-buang waktu, maka semuanya akan hilang di bawa waktu. Termasuk orang yang ia cintai. Tidak berlaku lagi pepatah 'lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali' sekarang. Kau tidak boleh terlambat diantara ketatnya persaingan dunia ini.

"benarkah? Siapa?" Meskipun berat, tapi Kai harus bisa bersikap pura-pura peduli. Walapun sebenarnya siapapun orang itu, Kai tidak peduli. Karena faktanya ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Sehun.

"dia adalah namja tampan yang kusuka sejak pertama bertemu. Aku sangat ingin agar bisa dekat dengannya, tapi aku terlalu pemalu. Saat berada didekatnya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungku. Rasanya aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya" jujur, hatinya rasanya hancur melihat bagaimana berbinarnya mata Sehun menggambarkan sosok yang ia suka itu.

"tapi sayangnya dia tidak peka dengan perasaanku. Susah payah aku berusaha agar dia melihat kearahku. Terkadang aku menangis gara-gara dia, aku sakit hati gara-gara dia. Meskipun begitu aku tidak pernah bisa membencinya. Dia manja berkulit tan, yang kusuka saat pertama kali di sekolah. Orang-orang memanggilnya Kkamjong. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Seperti tuhan mengembalikan roh Kai ke dalam tubuhnya. Kai menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"aku? Tunggu, kau menggodaku?"

"entahlah" Kai senang ternyata Sehun hanya mengerjainya. Tak masalah Sehun menertawainya. Ia jauh lebih lega sekarang. Kai memeluk Sehun, rasanya ia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengans ehun. Mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang ia tungu-tunggu. Rasa bibir Sehun ternyata semanis orangnya.

"sampai jumpa besok my baby Hunnie" Kai melambaikan tangan pada Sehun yang tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Menghabiskan liburan dengan Sehunienya.

.

.

.

"Sehunie, kau harus janji padaku tidak akan melirik namja atau yeoja lain. Kau tidak boleh menyukai orang lain. Tunggu aku, nanti setelah lulus aku akan berkerja di sana. Dan kita akan tinggal bersama-sama, arachi?" Kai memberi petuah pada Sehun. Tanpa terasa liburan sudah berakhir. Kai mengantar Sehun ke stasiun sekarang. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi liburan tahun depan.

"arasseo Kkamjongie. Kau sudah mengatakannya 7 kali dari kita mulai berangkat tadi. Aku tidak akan lupa. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang kusukai selain kau" jawab Sehun. Kai mengelus rambut Sehun lembut.

"huh belum apa-apa aku sudah merindukanmu Hunnie." Kai memeluk Sehun. Ia seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia mencium bibir Sehun. Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun, mendekapnya. Ciuman itu berakhir setelah Sehun memukul dada Kai pertanda ia kehabisan nafas.

"annyeong my baby Hunnie."

"annyeong my Kkamjongie"

Kai melambaikan tangannya ke arah kereta yang membawa Sehun pergi. Kali ini ia tidak membiarkan Sehun pergi sia-sia. Ia membiarkan Sehun pergi untuk kembali lagi. Membiarkan Sehun pergi membawa hatinya yang telah ia titipkan untuk dijaga. Kini Kai sudah menemukan alasan untuk tetap kuliah, lalu bekerja. Ia percaya nanti ia akan hidup bersama-sama orang yang dicintainya. Kai harus mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita panjang ini. Maaf jika tidak sesuai permintaan kalian. Sebenarnya saya juga tidak mau kalau ff ini tamat dengan keadaan (?) Begini. Tapi mau apa lagi, saya bingung mau meneruskan apalagi. Saya takut nanti kalau ff ini jadi kayak sinetron indonesia yang panjang tapi konfliknya dipaksakan hingga jadi nggak jelas.

Mungkin jika nanti ada ide, saya akat buat ff khusus tentang kencan kaihun setelah mereka jadian. Mungkin nanti.

Terimakasih untuk semua reviewnya. Kritik dan saran kalian membuat saya belajar banyak hal. Review kalian juga membuat saya semangat mengetiknya.

Sekali lagi, gomawo para chingu, dongsaeng, atau eonni. #bowwithKaihun

Special thanks untuk dongsaeng realkkeh (yang saya kenal lewat pm, meskipun sampai sekarang saya nggak tahu panggil namanya siapa). Yang entah kenapa bisa se ide dengan saya. Mungkin kita memang sehati... hhehe


End file.
